A Saiyan's Prison Ride
by derpmaster9000
Summary: Gohan goes to Hachimitsu Academy instead of Orange Star high and gets involved with all the raunchy hijinks that ensues, while also creating plenty of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 1: First Day At Hachimitsu Academy, Part 1: Arrival**

It was a beautiful and sunny day up on Mount Paozu in Japan. It was an early Saturday morning, around eight, when the sound of a proud mother yelling at the top of her lungs could be heard for miles.

"GOHAN GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST BEFORE GOTEN EATS IT ALL! I'VE GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!" Said mother was none other than Chichi, the matriarch of the Son family.

In response to Chichi's ecstatic squeal that reverberated throughout the household, Gohan fell out of his bed in shock and hit the floor of his room with a thud.

Gohan is a young man of about sixteen years of age with black spiky hair, coal black eyes, a muscular body toned to near perfection from years of constant training, is about 5 foot 9 inches tall and was wearing a simple white shirt and blue shorts.

His room itself was comprised of white walls on all sides with his bed up next to the wall vertically just under a window that displayed the beautiful scenery of Mount Paozu on the outside. His room was filled with books ranging from fictional stories to educational ones that covered pretty much every subject one could think of.

There was also a working desk a short way's away from his bed, which was for his studies during his home-schooling and was kept well maintained with his most recently finished material in the form of books and papers being stacked on it neatly.

Just above it on the wall, was a large poster for the Tenkaichi Budokai. A martial arts tournament where what was believed to be the best martial artists in the world gathered to decide who the best is.

It had been a gift from master Roshi, the turtle hermit, for his sixteenth birthday about a month ago.

Following this, Gohan immediately got up out of his own heap on the ground and made his way downstairs to greet his mother.

"Coming mom!"

As Gohan made his way downstairs he spotted his seven year old brother Goten scarfing down his breakfast as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. This wasn't surprising though considering he was half-Saiyan. That meant he had an incredibly large appetite due to having a much higher metabolism than normal humans, though this was usually only a case after they had done something like intense training or fight to burn through the energy given from the nutrients.

Goten could be described as looking exactly like their deceased father Goku with his spiky hair that went out in every direction and face that was the splitting image of his father. He was wearing an orange gi that was exactly the same as their deceased father Goku too, only adding to the uncanny resemblance.

"Goten, how's it going little bro?"

Goten looked up from downing the food on his plates into his mouth like a garbage disposal at his brother's prompt and smiled at him.

"Fine Gohan!"

This was all Gohan could get out of his brother as Goten immediately went back to scarfing down his food with reckless abandon. Plate after plate being stacked on top of one another every few seconds, almost spotless after his little brother was done with what had been on it.

Gohan shook his head in amusement at this as he took a seat across from his brother and waited for his mom to come in to tell him the news as he took his own plates of food to eat.

About two minutes later, and with six empty plates of his own stacked in front of him, Chichi finally came walked into the room from the kitchen with a face splitting smile adorning her features.

Despite the smile, Chi-Chi is a tough, beautiful woman in her late thirties with long raven black hair done up in a bun and falling down on either side of her face, large black eyes and a lighter skin colour than her two sons. She was about 5 foot 4 inches tall and held quite the curvaceous figure despite her age, with perky C-cup breasts and a tight round ass veiled underneath her moderately conservative attire. Said attire being that of a purple dress that went down near her ankles with an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. To finish her ensemble, she had pink socks on and red shoes on her feet, with the white apron she wore for cooking being held in her left hand as she walked forward.

"Gohan, finish your food quick. I've got some great news for you!"

Gohan nodded his head at this and got to finishing off his breakfast just after Goten, who chose that moment to ask Chichi if he could go outside and train, which she allowed without an argument as his brother zipped out of the room like a lightning bolt.

With him gone, she turned to him as she got down to brass tacks.

"With that out of the way, it's time I let you know the good news Gohan."

"What is it mom?" Gohan asked, now looking directly at his mom with a curious gaze.

"Do you remember how you told me before your birthday about how you wanted to go to a high-school instead of being home-schooled?"

"Yeah I do." He nodded his head affirmatively. "But I recall that you said I would only be sent to one that you approved of, and since you have very high standards, you didn't think there'd be any worth sending me to."

"That's correct Gohan, but that was then, and this is now."

"What do you mean?" Now he was even more confused. Did she actually find one she liked?

"What I mean is, I know of a school that fits my standards for you now, and your paperwork for it has already been signed by me and sent off about week ago. I just got the notice back there today that you have been accepted dear, and will be expected to attend your first day there on Monday, two days from now."

The confusion left his face instantly upon hearing this. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Hehe, I knew you'd like it." Chichi gave her son a beaming smile as she saw how excited he had gotten all of a sudden. The animated look he had on his face now reminded her of when he was a little boy, no older than four, playing around in the garden with the kind of glee only a child could muster.

They grow up so fast…

"So what's the name of the school?"

"It's called Hachimitsu Academy, Gohan. It's a highly reputable institution, ranked as one of, if not the highest ranking sports academy in Japan, along with being a boarding school for elite scholars!"

Gohan whistled. "Wow, that's impressive. Sounds really high class."

"Oh it is. That's why I picked it Gohan. I knew it'd be a perfect fit for your education. There is one thing I should tell you about it though…"

Gohan caught his mother's pause as he motioned for her to continue.

Which she did. "Up until recently, Hachimitsu Academy had been a private school for young promising girls exclusively. It's only this year that this was overturned by the current chairman and they are allowing boys to attend. Despite being overturned though, it didn't go over well with the rest of the faculty since it came on such short notice. So, in order to ease them in to the idea, he's made it so that only a handful of boys can attend this year. You being one of them."

This took Gohan by surprise. "Wait, so that means most of the student body, even in my year, is going to be female?"

"Yes. That shouldn't be a problem for you though, as while you're studying there it will give you plenty of choices for a few girlfriends… and maybe a future wife."

Gohan's cheeks turned a rosy hue in embarrassment at his mother's words, all the while she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Mom, please don't say stuff like that. It's embarrassing!"

"Oh hush! I'm your mother Gohan. It's my duty to make sure my little man is working towards giving me grandbabies."

"Ughh…" Gohan let out a groan, his cheeks still stinging red. Not this again… Please, anything but the baby talk!

She pouted at him for that. "Don't be such a baby. Besides…"

Her pout turned into a knowing smirk. "You're at that age now where your hormones will be acting up. You might not believe me now, but just give it a little time once you're there. I guarantee you within a couple weeks, maybe a month at most, you'll find yourself attracted to a fair few girls. It's inevitable for boys your age."

Gohan let out a sigh this time as he hung his head in resignation, knowing that she wouldn't be swayed on this. "Whatever you say mom."

She gave him a triumphant smile. "Again, it's inevitable sweetie. Oh, and before I forget, the uniform also showed up this morning. It's what you'll have to wear everyday while on campus. I made sure it fits you though. Don't want your uniform being torn apart on the first day because you were too big for it, now do we?"

"No, we don't." Gohan shook his head in the negative. "Thanks again though mom, I appreciate you doing this." He finished sincerely, referring to how she was sending him to school as he went up to her and embraced her in a warm hug.

"You're welcome, son." She hugged him back, a tender, motherly smile painted on her face.

 _Two days later… early morning…_

Gohan stood in front of his mother right beside the open front door to their house. He was now garbed in his new school uniform.

The uniform consisted of a blue blazer over a white, long-sleeved plain button-down shirt, a black tie on the collar, matching black trousers, and black dress shoes.

The button-down shirt, true to his mom's word, was doing a pretty good job of hugging unto his body while being malleable enough not to be too tight and tear on his muscular body.

If he was being completely honest though, he could really do without the tie. It just didn't feel right on him.

"Good luck out there Gohan. I hope you have a good time over there." Remarked Chichi earnestly with a proud gaze.

"Thanks mom." Gohan gave her a quick hug as he said this, which she returned. "I hope so too."

As they broke the hug, Chichi couldn't help but add in with a wry smile and cheeky wink, "Don't forget to find yourself some girlfriends honey."

Gohan couldn't help the sigh that came out similar to two days prior, or the eye roll that he gave his mother on that note.

"Sure, sure mom. I'll try."

"You'll do more than try. I can already see you being popular with the girls at your school. I'd even wager you'll be quite the stud." Her tone made it clear to him that she was convinced about what she was saying.

Talk about confidence in him…

"Uh thanks mom. I think I'll be heading off now."

As the words left his lips, Gohan was quick to leave the house and begin his trek towards Hachimitsu academy, the school he would be learning at, and living in for his schooling days for the next few years.

Before he was out of ear shot though as he took to the skies, he heard his mother yell out one last thing to him, which almost made him falter in mid-air.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT GIVING YOUR DEAR MOTHER GRANDBABIES EITHER!"

"Oh for the love of god, I really wish she'd stop talking about that! I'm only sixteen! Does she expect me to impregnate some girl in my high-school years? Seriously mom, I'll have more important things to worry about when I'm there." Thought Gohan in annoyance as he flew to his destination.

It took him no more than ten minutes to reach Nerima ward, located within Tokyo's metropolitan area. The massive structure that was the school coming into his sights quick as he made his descent discreetly into an alleyway just a little ways away from the institute.

The school itself from what he had seen was indeed quite massive, with a square shaped, three story tall building that had a courtyard in the middle of it from what he could see that separated one side from the other. It also appeared to have a much smaller building in the centre of the courtyard, but he had no clue what it was for.

The main structure was also surrounded by plenty of foliage and other small buildings dotting around it, showing that it spared no expense in having as many facilities as it could. All of which he could tell, even from high up in the sky, held some level of importance.

A school as prestigious as this wouldn't want to screw around after all. They would be all business.

The main building was also connected to another building of equivalent, if not greater size right beside it, which was shaped like an 'H' for some reason.

This was just what he could see from the outside, and already it was visually impressive in his eyes. He almost felt star struck looking at the building his education would take place in. The inside most likely would only make it look even better.

He could tell that his education would be in safe hands here, if there was anything left to teach him that his mother hadn't already bolted into his head while he grew up.

He hoped there was. He honestly did. Getting to learn new things, no matter what it may be, was actually quite exciting for him. As silly as that may sound for the average person.

Gohan breathed in a quick gulp air and exhaled as he made his way inside with a grin.

The only thing he had to do now, was try and make some friends. Might as well start off by finding the other handful of boys attending like he was for a start. After all, they should be a little easier to get along with and find things in common.

Right…?

 _A little later that day… in the cafeteria…_

"This is… definitely not what I was expecting…"

This was the thought most prevalent within the demi-saiyan's mind as he sat on the far side of the six seated table within the cafeteria which was nearest to the dead end wall on the other side from the counter to pick up lunch.

Seated around him, were the other five boy's that would be attending this year with him.

To start off, there was the guy sitting right across from him, who currently was turned in his seat to look in the other direction. Like the other two boys sitting on his side of the table.

Takehito Morokuzu, or 'Gakuto' as he preferred to be called, was a tall and wiry young man with long, upper back length locks of black hair and black eyes behind the rims of his glasses.

The one next to him, was a young man who's face was mostly obscured by shadows due to the fact that he wore a white hood to hide his face for some reason.

Gohan guessed this was likely due to him having a sickly appearance, since, even from here, he could tell that the poor guy had a very weak constitution considering how frail he was.

His name was Jouji Nezu. However, he preferred to be called 'Joe'.

The third, and last boy on the other side of the table, was markedly the most odd in Gohan's mind when it came to his appearance.

His name was Reiji Andou, but like the other two, he would rather be called by his nickname, which was 'Andre'.

'Andre' was an obese, tall young man with pale skin, black hair and eyes. His obesity being such that he quite literally had rolls of fat around his waist, which were visible even though he was wearing a uniform to conceal it.

These traits weren't what made him the oddest though. No that would be the guy's facial features, which consisted of ear lobes that reached all the way down to his neck below his larger than normal head.

Speaking of his head, despite how abnormally big it was, it ended being contrasted rather sharply by his shrunken face, which was proportionally smaller than the average boy their age.

Certainly an odd look that had made Gohan almost do a double take when he had first greeted the boy.

The second to last boy from the five, who sat across from Andre, had gelled up blond hair with one stand sticking out from the front and over his forehead. He also had brown eyes, light skin and an open collar and no tie. Being truthful, the way he was carrying himself combined with his 'look' made him look like some punk off the streets. Gohan didn't think that to be rude, it was just the first thing that popped into his head.

His name was Shingo Wakamoto, and unlike the previous three, he didn't have a nickname. He just preferred to be called by his first name instead of his last.

The final boy out of the five, and the one who sat beside Gohan himself, was in the demi-saiyan's mind, outside of himself the most normal out of the six of them.

His name was Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Fujino.

He was, like Gakuto, a tall young man, with only two inches or so separating their height.

He had dark blue hair with black eyes and a lean build, choosing like Shingo to do without the tie and had an open collar. Unlike Shingo though, he didn't have gelled up hair, or the air of a delinquent.

Despite their appearances though, sans Kiyoshi of course, he really wasn't all that bothered by it, having been as friendly as he could to them when he sat beside them.

Kiyoshi had been the kindest of the lot, which was not surprising in the least, and had shook his hand when offered, whilst the others had given him a wave and quickly introduced themselves before going back to looking out across the cafeteria. Kiyoshi doing the same.

What was it they were looking at, you may ask?

The answer should've been obvious from the start, given they were surrounded by the lively female population.

"You know, I heard there were a lot of chicks here before I enrolled, and to be honest, that's why I signed up."

It was Kiyoshi who spoke up first, his tone calm and resigned as he admitted his real reason for coming here whilst his gaze wondered over to a number of girls, focusing in on their ample chests underneath their own unique uniform.

Unlike the boys, the girls wore a very different uniform from them, which consisted of a camel blazer over a white, long-sleeved plain button-down shirt, a red lace cravat on the collar, a red plaid school skirt, and black dress loafers.

Some of the girls he noticed however, chose to simply do without the cravat, while others chose to wear a cream coloured jumper over the shirt in place of the blazer.

Some even choosing not to don anything over the shirt, and leaving the collar open, either for comfort, or some other reason.

"Almost two hundred chicks for each of us…"

This time it was Joe who spoke, his coming out in a gruff way, sounding as if he had swallowed saw dust not even minutes prior.

His gaze landing on a particular girls white panties as her seated form lifted up her creamy skinned, lithe left thigh up just a little, her knee bending as she placed her foot on the rim of the seat she was on. Happily chatting with her friend, utterly oblivious to how she was inadvertently giving the guys a good peek at her alluring crotch as her leg movement made her incredibly short skirt move away enough to spot the glorious scenery underneath.

"Outrageous! Absolutely outrageous!"

It was Gakuto who spoke this time, his tone being that of a shocked man for all the wrong reasons as his, and the other boys gazes caught another girl's light pink panties being exposed as she rose to her tip toes and bent forward enough over a table with friends, allowing her own tiny skirt to flap up and give them a good stare at her underwear.

Along with some decent ass as well, given the way she bent over and the angle they were watching from allowing them a front row seat to stare at her fine, cute little ass cheeks.

"I had so many dreams about this place before I even enrolled."

Shingo remarked honestly without a care in the world as his eyes caught a girls legs moving underneath a table one row down. Her wonderful, porcelain skinned thighs detaching from the hook legged position they were in and spreading outward for a second, allowing him a perfect peek at her sexy pink panties underneath, which to his delight, fit so snuggly around her lower body that it showed some quality camel toe of her lady parts.

"Like losing your V-card before spring?" Asked Kiyoshi rather nonchalantly.

"Forget that. I haven't done so much as _talk_ to a girl yet." He replied, sounding a little annoyed at the fact.

Gohan almost felt the need to facepalm at the current discussion they were having. These guys weren't here for the education or sports like he wanted to be, or to even make friends like he did.

No, like his mother wanted of him, these guys main interest was the pretty girls.

Yes, even Gohan had to admit that each of these girls was rather attractive, even if he didn't really have an interest in pursuing them at the moment.

"Will you lot hold your tongues?!" Demanded Gakuto, turning in Shingo's and Kiyoshi's direction with a rather angry expression on his face.

If you thought he was telling them off for what they were saying though, you were dead wrong.

"You're making it hard to concentrate!"

Yep. He was angered by it, only because they were making it harder for him to focus on all the accidental showings of panties by a plethora of girls in the room.

"Hard to concentrate on what?" Questioned Shingo with an uncaring gaze, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Do you jest? On watching for up-skirts and nip-slips!" Gakuto replied brazenly, confirming what Shingo had known from before, as had Gohan and the others.

"Have any of you guys talked to any of the girls yet?" Asked Kiyoshi curiously, changing the subject quick.

"Nary a one!" was Gakuto's reply.

"Same…" Said Joe in between coughs.

"M-Me too…" said Andre, a small blush on his face as he continued to stare out at the female population, spotting the add panty shot here and there of different girls enticing crotches, their panties, in order from when he spotted them, being a lacy black, emerald green, and lascivious red.

Lascivious to him at least…

The only one who didn't speak up right away, was Gohan himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Gakuto or Kiyoshi as their attention turned to him.

"What about you Gohan? Have you talked with any?" Asked Kiyoshi. Gakuto nodding his head, wanting to know as well.

Gohan let out a sigh as he turned to meet Kiyoshi's gaze.

"No, I haven't yet. Surely it's not that difficult. What's stopping you guys from going over and talking to some of them anyway? They're not gonna bite us or anything. So what are you guys afraid of exactly?"

Gohan's response caught Kiyoshi by surprise. He did have a point…

Gakuto let out an indignant scoff. "Hmph! Well, Gohan-dono, if that's what you think, then go ahead and prove your point! Prove to us how 'easy' it is!"

"Fine then. I will." Replied the half-saiyan, rising out of his seat as he prepared to make his point to Gakuto.

"I'm going in too." Said Kiyoshi with some confidence as he too stood up from his seat, taking the others at the table by surprise.

Gakuto didn't look amused by this in the least. "You fool! Just sit here and be content with watching from a distance! You don't want to end up like Gohan-dono will."

Gohan's eyebrow twitched in aggravation as he heard the casual dismissal from Gakuto. This guy really was convinced that talking to them was a lost cause, wasn't he?

"You don't wanna risk the girls hating you on day one." Remarked Shingo with concern, his gaze fluttering over to Gohan as well as Kiyoshi.

That only served to further annoy the son of Goku. While he appreciated the concern from Shingo, despite barely knowing the guy, the way he said it made it sound like it would be a forgone conclusion the two of them would end up hated by the girls if they tried.

"He's right. You two should hold off." Came the equally concerned voice of Andre chiming in his two cents.

Gohan felt his eyes roll at this point. Seriously, these guys had some confidence issues. They were just girls for crying out loud! With the way they were acting you'd think they were talking about the Yakuza or something. Not high-school girls!

Gohan had to sweat drop though when he heard Kiyoshi tell the guys to shut up, and how his dream was to get laid.

Talk about priorities there man, goddamn… was this really how guys his age thought? No wonder his mom was convinced he would be after girls within a month being here at most.

"And step one of getting laid is finding the balls to talk to girls! Isn't that right Gohan!"

Gohan found himself caught off guard as he was asked this. "Uh, I guess so?" he responded awkwardly.

He really wasn't an expert, but common sense stated that that was most likely true.

Kiyoshi seemed satisfied with his answer as he turned to address the rest of their motley crew. "You only live once boys!"

With that poignant statement uttered, he nodded at Gohan as he walked around the table and made a bee line for two girls who were chatting amongst themselves and motioned for Gohan to do the same.

They both made their way side by side to the two girls chatting animatedly. Kiyoshi rose his voice and give a quick 'hey' to grab their attention.

The two girls turned in their direction. Both rather pretty in their own right with heart-shaped, youthful faces and ruby red lips. Both their eyes were brown as they stared at Kiyoshi.

Both had black hair, but the one on the left had it short, with it not even reaching her shoulders as strands of her hair framed the far sides of her temples and falling down over her ears, obscuring them from vision. The other had her's held in a ponytail with it coming down in a fringe, covering her entire forehead along with two bangs coming down to frame the sides of her face, obscuring most of her ears from view as well.

Like the other girls here, they were in pretty good shape, with decent figures comprising of nice, shapely hips, good looking thighs and reasonably sized boobs too. In Kiyoshi's mind anyway.

Speaking of Kiyoshi, Gohan felt a little bad for the guy as he saw him struggle to speak to them. Stumbling and tripping clumsily over his words as he tried desperately to talk to them as his face flushed red.

He could tell from the awkward chuckles they gave that the girls were beginning to feel quite awkward right now. He didn't blame them. Kiyoshi couldn't get a single word out without croaking.

Dammit this was bad. Well, he supposed he'd have to save this before Kiyoshi embarrassed himself anymore. He didn't want to see the poor guy in this pitiful state any longer.

"Uhh, sorry about my friend here, hehe. If you couldn't tell, he's a little shy." Remarked Gohan, bringing the girls attention unto him now and saving Kiyoshi from further grief.

Gohan found himself getting a little confused when they looked at him though, as the cheeks turned a rosy hue upon turning to him.

The girls all of a sudden went from awkward to shy as their gazes roamed over Gohan, their eyes taking particular notice of his impressive muscles showing even from within his uniform.

Before they could respond to him though, another girl with near shoulder length magenta hair came out of nowhere and stood in between the four of them, facing the two girls, quickly asking them if they had a minute before leading them away from Gohan and Kiyoshi.

"What the? Talk about rude. She didn't even give them a chance to say anything back to me… Just what in the world was that all about?" Thought Gohan in annoyance as he watched them walk off, the other two girls following her rather reluctantly, he noticed, as they stole a few glances back at him.

Gohan returned to the table after making another attempt, getting a similar reaction from the girls he tried to speak with, before they abruptly walked away without a word. Like the other two though, they were reluctant in doing so.

Kiyoshi joined him back at the table shortly after, having had similar luck to him, with the exclusion of blushing and roaming gazes that Gohan had gotten for some reason he couldn't discern. A defeated look plastered on his face as he placed his head on the table in shame for his failure.

Gohan simply tuned out what the others were saying, knowing that Gakuto more than likely was giving him his own rendition of 'I told you so' as he sat back in his seat.

His mind and thoughts right now, were more focused on the odd behaviour the girls were exhibiting…

 _Meanwhile… outside in the courtyard…_

"So, what did you want?" Asked the girl with a ponytail as they finally stopped. Her tone being a tad annoyed from being interrupted when she was about to speak with, what was in both her's and her friend's opinion a very handsome, muscular young man.

The magenta haired girl turned to them with a questioning gaze and a frown. "Did you see the notice that was being passed around yesterday?"

"About the Underground Student Council? I thought that was a joke." Replied the girl with short hair, sounding confused.

The magenta haired girl simply gave them a solemn gaze, her tone sounding ominous with a tinge of fear. "If only it were…" Her head turned as she looked upwards, noting how some crows had perched themselves on the railing of the roof tops whilst a few other flew around in circles close to them. All of them carrying a sense of foreboding as their beady eyes stared down at her with an uncanny interest.

"At the very least, don't talk to any of the boys, in a place where there are crows around. Not if you want to survive at this school."

 _Later that day… in class…_

If there was one thing Gohan could say about these classes so far, now that he was in one. It was that he honestly wasn't shocked by how easy he found the work he was given.

In fact, given the question sheets he was given, he could already tell his mom had overdone it on his home-schooling.

What they were supposed to do was use the other sheets they had been given along with the question sheets to figure out the answers to the history and maths questions present.

He hadn't even so much as looked at those sheets, and had practically breezed through the questions in less than ten minutes, leaving him an awful lot of time remaining in class to think to himself about what had happened in the cafeteria.

No matter what way he looked at it, the reactions from most of the girls had made literally no sense. At first, their faces went red when they looked him up and down, and it looked like they would be happy to talk to him.

But then, as if an epiphany had struck them, they decided against it and did their level best to avoid him.

While it sounded harsh, it made sense why they avoided Kiyoshi, considering how every girl he went up to he ended up turning into a bumbling, stuttering mess with his mouth hung open.

Him though? He had been perfectly normal, and had acted no different around them then he did with anyone else back home, or in here.

So what was the problem then? Why did they get so anxious all of a sudden and leave him high and dry.

Once again, he recalled how they had seemed like they _wanted_ to speak with him. They really had. But, something had stopped them from doing so. Something he couldn't see, and wasn't aware of.

One thing was for sure. Whatever it was that had them acting that way, he needed to find out about soon.

Call him crazy, but he was starting to get a sinister vibe from whatever was keeping them at bay. It certainly couldn't have been anything good, given how they acted…

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts awhile later as the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

As he got up from his seat to leave, he noticed Kiyoshi hadn't made a move for the door. Instead, he was actually chatting it up with a girl from their class, with shoulder length brown hair, eyes the same colour and a cute, heart-shaped face like every other girl in Hachimitsu.

"Heh, guess I'll see you later Kiyoshi!" Said Gohan with a raised voice, catching the two's attention as he waved goodbye while walking out the door.

"O-Oh! See ya man!" Was all Gohan heard from Kiyoshi as got out of the classroom.

Gohan smiled to himself as he heard the excited tone Kiyoshi had. Looks like he was quite thrilled to finally be talking with a girl.

Whatever her name was, she had undoubtedly just made Kiyoshi's day.

Heh, looks like things were beginning to look up! Now, they just had to stay that way…

 _Later… in the boys dorm room…_

"You guys can't be serious…" Said Gohan in disbelief at what he had been told the guys were about to try.

"Oh no Gohan-dono, we are very serious! Not long from now, we shall be peeping into the girls bathhouse!" Remarked Gakuto seriously, his face set into a tooth baring grin.

It was time to see some _real_ action!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 2: First Day At Hachimitsu Academy, Part 2: Descent**

"Gohan-dono! Would you care to join us in our harrowing excursion? I assure you that the beauty our eyes will behold shall be unforgettable!" Said Gakuto with the same poise one would expect from an adventurer who was on their way to discover the mythical lost city of Atlantis or something.

Had it actually been something like that, Gohan most likely would've humoured the bespectacled young man.

Of course, this wasn't the case unfortunately. As this 'harrowing excursion' Gakuto mentioned, was simply just sneaking around the school until they had a good vantage point so they could peep on his so called 'unforgettable beauty'. which was just his flagrant way of saying naked girls.

"Yeah man. Don't want to miss out on all the tits and ass, now do yeah?" Remarked Shingo with a tooth baring lecherous grin.

"Pu-pussy! Pussy!" Uttered Andre with passionate tears streaming down his tiny closed eyes as he imagined the very thing he spoke of. Wanting nothing more than to stare for as long as he could at the real thing.

"All of it…" mumbled Joe loud enough for them all to hear before breaking out into a coughing fit with small spurts of blood coming out with each one.

Andre quickly ran his hand over Joe's back as he remarked that it was just canker sores and that Joe was fine, which was proven to be somewhat true as Joe continued on as if he hadn't just coughed blood like someone with Tuberculosis.

"Tits, ass and _that place_ … the holy trinity…" He said with an almost religious reverence, his mind, as well as the others baring Gohan, trailing off briefly as they imagined the kinds of things they would be able to see in the bath house. From round, succulent breasts with hard pink nipples and glistening areolas of similar colour, to plump, bubbly asses, and finally the holy grail of them all, those sweet, inviting pink lips, with moisture dripping from off the edges of those biblical gardens between girls legs.

For a little while, Gohan just stood there staring at his fellow freshmen with a look of incredulity, feeling aghast that they would even want to attempt something so stupid.

After that small amount of time had passed, Gohan gave his response to his roommates invitation.

"No." Was his simple reply. Short, but emphatic.

This alone was able to railroad the other boys fantasies as they heard Gohan's poignant refusal. Gakuto's gaze locking unto his own as he looked at him with surprise written on his face, as did the others.

"I'm sorry Gohan-dono but I don't think I heard that right. Did you just say _no_ to joining us on our adventure to gaze upon the fairer sex in all their naked glory?"

"Yeah you heard me correctly Gakuto. I don't want any part in this." Replied Gohan bluntly, with no room for confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T ANY PART IN THIS!?" Yelled Gakuto in shock, honestly stunned by Gohan's answer, which to him sounded blasphemous.

Wanted no part in this? Surely he was pulling their leg. He was a guy like them! There was no way he didn't want to see those gorgeous, sexy, voluptuous feminine forms like they did!

Gohan gained a somewhat annoyed look on his now frowning face at the wiry teens outburst.

"I mean I don't want to peep with you guys on the girls while they're taking a bath. That's a huge invasion of privacy, my morals and principles would never allow me to do something like that."

"Tch, morals? Come on man, don't let something so stupid get in the way of watching some seriously hot shit. Think of all the cute, wet naked chicks that you'll miss." Commented Shingo, his tone a tad bit condescending as well as disappointed.

"Stupid huh? You're telling me what I'm saying is stupid? Okay Shingo, say I did want to peep on the girls with you guys. Even if I did, what do you think is gonna happen if they catch us? Do you think they'll let us off the hook with a slap on the wrist for something this scandalous on our first night here? If this doesn't get us immediately expelled, then we can definitely expect a seriously harsh and scathing punishment in the near future to make us regret ever attempting it in the first place. And honestly? we'd deserve whatever punishment they give us after pulling something so absurd." Said Gohan astutely.

The other boys found themselves briefly taken aback at Gohan's words. Kiyoshi in particular, being able to see where he was coming from and almost felt himself be swayed by Gohan's small speech.

Almost…

"Hmph! You're too paranoid Gohan-dono! But whatever. If you want to stay here and laze around, far be it from me to get in your way." Said Gakuto with an indignant huff, before turning his attention towards the rest of the boys who were on his side. Each one swiftly recovering as well and shaking off Gohan's from their minds

"Shall we, gentlemen?"

The others voiced their agreements as they stripped themselves of their white pyjama tops and pants before suiting up in stealthy, skin-tight black body suits that went from the base of their neck, down to their ankles. Black shoes accompanying the ensemble for a finish.

Gohan genuinely didn't have a clue where the hell they found those, but to be frank, he really didn't care at this point. If these idiots wanted to pull a stunt like this, then he wouldn't stop them.

"Lets go!" Said Kiyoshi, as they started to leave the room.

As Kiyoshi got to the door however, once the others had walked out, Gohan decided to chime in one last time to the boy.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi turned his head as he locked gazes with Gohan, a flash of uncertainty going through his eyes.

"What about that girl you were talking to earlier today? I can tell that you really liked her man. She gave you a chance unlike the other girls here. Do you want to throw away any chance you have of a relationship with her just for this?"

"C-chiyo-chan…" Thought Kiyoshi at the reminder as the image of a pretty brown haired girl popped into his mind.

For a second, it looked as though Kiyoshi may actually reconsider, and Gohan began to feel a little hope that he may have been able to talk some sense into Kiyoshi at least, and stop him from taking part in a fools errand that only someone like master Roshi would approve of.

Sadly, this was not meant to be as Shingo peeked his head back in the room from the doorway shortly afterward.

"Kiyoshi! What are you waiting for man? Let's do this!"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm coming!" he said, his tone having some vigour returning to it as the thought of nude girls in the bathhouse won out over rationality in the end.

"I'll see ya later Gohan." Was the misguided young man's last words before he gave what Gohan perceived to be his flimsy attempt at an apologetic look before following Shingo out the door and closing it gently behind him as they picked up their pace to catch up with the others.

Seeing this, Gohan let out a discontented sigh as he stared for a minute at the closed door they left through.

"Why did the only guys going to this school other than me have to be such complete morons…" He thought to himself as he pulled off his own white pyjama top, exposing his toned, muscular physique as he laid down on his bed, head resting on his soft pillow.

"Hopefully though, they won't get expelled, and whatever punishment they are given will be enough to straighten them out." He thought, having come to the conclusion that they most likely would get caught, given that they were pulling this right out of Roshi's playbook.

And to his memory, the old turtle hermit had never gotten away with his shenanigans. And he had more wisdom than all of them combined…

 _With Kiyoshi and co…_

"Remember gentlemen, it's 'one for all, and all for one!" Stated Gakuto as they ran through the hallways with zeal.

"And death to all traitors!" Said the rest of the boys in unison, an air of camaraderie around the perverse lads as they made haste towards their perverted fantasies.

"According to my research, class 1-1 has the greatest number of cute girls!" Commented Gakuto with a smirk as they ran forth, Kiyoshi who ran beside him hearing this and blushing as he thought about all the cute girls they would be able to see in the buff.

That is until a certain detail clicked in his mind about the class Gakuto mentioned.

"Wait a minute… class 1-1? That's mine and Gohan's class. Which means…" He thought to himself as the realization of _who_ exactly would be among the girls they peeped on hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Ch-Ch-Chiyo-chan!?" Kiyoshi's mind screamed, recognising that the girl he liked… he was about to peep on with Gakuto and co.

Beads of sweat began to run down his face as he turned his head to the side, away from the view of his companions who's open and depraved smiling mouths were salivating, open drooling as they drew closer to their perverse paradise. Practically sprinting down the halls like horny animals in heat. Kiyoshi's stomach began to churn rather painfully at the thought of them seeing Chiyo-chan naked.

"No! absolutely not! I can't let these clowns see Chiyo-chan naked!" He thought to himself as he turned his back to look at his cohorts running near him, with their saliva kicking back behind them as they ran with their tongues out of their mouths like thirsty dogs sprinting through their surroundings just for a drink of water after going without it for days.

"But if I try to stop them…" His uncertain thought was cut off as the other boys repeated the mantra they had given less than two minutes ago down the hallway. Punctuating it with the line 'death to all traitors!' which had Kiyoshi cringe visibly, as he recognised that they might actually lose it if he did try at this point.

"What do I do?" He questioned as they approached the staircase that would lead them to the rooftop, the spot where they would be watching all the action.

In that moment as they reached the stairs, Gohan's warning began to echo in the back of Kiyoshi's mind, along the image of Chiyo's cute face smiling back at him innocently. A sudden feeling of shame began to wash over him.

"Damnit… I think Gohan was right. We shouldn't be trying this. Chiyo's gonna hate me!" Thought Kiyoshi with dread.

It all seemed for naught though as they reached the door to the roof, Gakuto barging through it with zeal as the filed out of the building unto the roof top. The cool air of the night greeting them. With only a few puffy clouds up in the sky, and not a star in sight.

It was as they made it to the edge however, and looked down that they realized the window that would allow them to see the good stuff was too far down, being a full four and a half metres from their position.

In that moment, it felt like the wind had been taken out of the boys sails as they stared down at the window which was supposed to be their avenue for watching the best kind of _stimulating_ entertainment as far as they were concerned.

"So tell me… how exactly are we going to peep from here?" Questioned Shingo with a blank look on his face, as he along with Andre and Joe began to feel let down at their current predicament.

Kiyoshi on the other hand, began to feel some hope bubble up within him that it would be postponed after all, and he wouldn't have to worry about these guys ogling Chiyo.

"Oh damn! What a shame." Commented Kiyoshi, turning his head to look at his peers, trying to muster up some faux disappointment at the current dilemma, while on the inside he was beginning to feel his hope soar through the air as it looked like they had no way of peeping down their without risking a plummet to their deaths.

"I really wanted to see some naked chicks and stuff, but I guess we'll have to-"

"Fear not!" exclaimed Gakuto. Cutting Kiyoshi off as he pulled out two phones and presented both of them to Kiyoshi's face.

"I have prepared for such a contingency!" He said, the left side of his face becoming shadowed over, giving the toothy, depraved smile he held on his face an added creepy factor as he stared at Kiyoshi through the rims of his glasses. The two phones showing Kiyoshi's face as it blinked with surprise, and beads of sweat continued to roll down his features.

"Whoa, those can do video calls." Kiyoshi recognised, as he began feeling a pit form in his stomach.

"Yes, and we will have one phone dangling from the skylight on a rope, while we relish the view of the changing room on the other."

Hearing this, Kiyoshi began to panic on the inside, feeling his hope of the boys becoming diswayed dwindle immensely.

"No way! It's too risky!" Kiyoshi plead in last frail attempt to change Gakuto's mind.

Of course, this was not enough to sway Gakuto.

"True, there are risks, but glory requires sacrifice!" He replied, pulling the phones away from Kiyoshi who felt the last embers of his hope began to burn out as Gakuto pushed up the rims of his glasses with his index and middle fingers, with the air of a strategist behind him as he smiled at his own foresight.

"Fortune favours the bold!" He quoted as he began lowering the first phone down and passed the window, into the girls bath house.

At first all they saw was a notice for the girls at Hachimitsu posted on the wall from a group called 'the underground student council' which went promptly ignored as Shingo, Andre and Joe peeked over Gakuto's shoulder with a fanatical gaze as they tried to spot anything resembling one of the cute naked girls they knew to be in there.

"G-guys! We really should stop!" Kiyoshi pleaded one last time with a grimace, only for his words to fall on deaf ears as the boys attention was solely focused on the phone in Gakuto's hand.

Kiyoshi briefly considered the option of pushing the boys off the building if it meant maintaining Chiyo's innocence as he tried to think of other ways to stop them.

That was until he noticed a certain brown haired girl he knew all too well walking down one of the halls on the third floor in her pink pyjamas on the right hand side of the building, away from the bathhouse.

"Wait, isn't that Chiyo-chan!? But… if she's over there, then…" It was as if in that moment a switch had been flipped in Kiyoshi's mind now that Chiyo was out of the picture, as he forgot the words Gohan had said to them before they rolled out for the moment as his perverse urges took hold of his mind. Making his more rational side that was siding with Gohan take a backseat as he realized he could now peep with the boys on all those hot chicks without having to worry about Chiyo!

"Okay, you guys win." The boy said, catching the attention of the other four.

"You know what they say, if you can't beat em, join em!" He said as he waltzed over to them, taking the rope from Gakuto with a look of determination.

"All right, I'll lower it down and you guys can get an exclusive premiere." He said, as he pulled the phone back up to the window before beginning to lower it back down carefully.

"Well, it is your phone. No one is better suited for this job than you." Gakuto remarked offhandedly, never taking his eyes off the screen of the phone in his hand, watching what the other phone could see.

"Yeah, just leave it to me. It's my phone after…" Kiyoshi paused as Gakuto's statement fully sank in, his eyes widening as his head swivelled in Gakuto's direction just beside him.

"Huh!? Mine!?" He exclaimed in shock, losing his grip on the rope as it slid as far down as it could reach very quickly before being stopped, an audible 'click' sound could be heard as the phone was disconnected from the rope and fell with a soft thud into base of a plant, hitting soft soil as it came to a halt.

The boys mouths collectively fell open in horror at this, all of them quickly looking down at the phone in Gakuto's hand and seeing the bath house, which thankfully for them, was empty at the moment.

"Thank god no one's there!" Said Kiyoshi.

"It's a miracle!" Said Shingo in relief, his face going from full on horrified, to a far more calm disposition. Though he was still sweating nervous bullets.

This time it was Gakuto who's head swivelled in Kiyoshi's direction, his teeth clenching hard enough to grind like gears as his eyes almost saw red with anger.

"Kiyoshi-dono, what ignominy! We should have your head for that!" He said with visible distress and outrage in his tone. Not one bit amused by Kiyoshi's screw up.

However, Kiyoshi was having none of it as his right hand came up and clenched itself on Gakuto's black body suit near its chest, a good bit of the fabric bunching up in his clenched fist as he stared back at Gakuto furiously.

"Dammit Gakuto, why did you use my phone without asking?!" His voice almost loud enough to be yelling in the wiry bespectacled teens face, garnering a nervous look from Gakuto as Kiyoshi looked about ready to smack him.

"Kiyoshi! Save it for later man! Get your ass down there before someone finds it." Chimed in Shingo, coming in-between the two teens for the save, and reminding them of the precarious situation.

Kiyoshi asked why he had to go down there and get it with an annoyed look, only for Gakuto to cut him off by reminding that it was his phone, and since he was the one who had caused it to fall, he should naturally be the one to go get it.

Kiyoshi grumbled at this, but otherwise went along as in fairness, it was his fault that his phone had fallen in there in the first place. Regardless of the fact Gakuto had used it without telling him.

Getting the rope ready, each boy grabbed unto it as Kiyoshi grabbed unto the part at the edge and used it climb down, the boys holding it firm and steady so he wouldn't fall as he made it through the open window and into the bathhouse with a crouch.

The room itself was spacious enough, with plain, light brown walls circling around him in the shape of a square, with a desk that stretched from one side of the room to the other, with mirrors over it and compartments to place make up, indicating this was where they could spruce themselves up, or remove their make-up. The rest of the room being comprised of rows of pink storage cases three metres tall and five metres wide with about enough open space between them to walk through with square shaped compartments that had empty baskets in them for placing clothes into. Another of which being at the wall closest to him on his left.

After looking all around the room, turning his head from left to right for a couple of seconds, he spotted his phone perched just on top of the soil around the plant.

"Target located." He whispered as he picked it up off the soil.

The faces of the others met him from the screen as he looked down at it, each one having a small smile of relief on their faces.

"Superlative work! Return at once-" Gakuto began, before his face, along that of the others morphed into an open mouthed look of horror. The wiry youth letting out an almost inaudible scream.

This only garnered a confused expression from Kiyoshi as he wondered why their mood had changed so drastically.

He wouldn't have to wait any longer than about two seconds to get the reason why as his eyes looked behind him. There, standing at the door, was none other than Chiyo herself, with her dark pink pyjama top completely unbuttoned, allowing a clear view of the stainless white shirt she wore under it.

Literally the last person he would want to catch him in the act. Wasn't she heading in the opposite direction!? Why did she have to come back dammit!?

"Who're…" She started, sounding confused as to who was in front of her.

Believing that there was no way out of this one, Kiyoshi's thoughts took a depressing turn.

"I'm so screwed. My love, my adolescence, and my high school life are now over. I'll be branded as a filthy pervert, have to drop out of school, and spend the rest of my life with people pointing fingers at my back. Dammit all, I should've listened to Gohan after all and stayed in our room. This is a fucking disaster!"

"We should split." Said Shingo up on the roof as they watched on, the other three nodding their heads in agreement as they began to tip toe away as silently as they could in a straight line.

"Is that you… Mayumi?"

At this, Kiyoshi's eyes shot open in surprise, with the mistake of his identity being enough to even halt the other four on the roof as they looked back down at the phone with stunned looks on their faces.

"I told you to go in without me." She said as she placed something into one of the baskets.

"Huh?" mumbled Kiyoshi, utterly befuddled as to what was going on.

"I took off my contacts, so I've been stumbling around bumping into everything." She said with a little embarrassment as she turned back to look at Kiyoshi.

"So she's as blind as a bat?!" Thought Kiyoshi, his mouth falling open yet again in shock. Talk about a lucky break!

The others thought so too, having come to the conclusion with this piece of information that they were in the clear. For now anyway.

The collective jaws of all the boys became unhinged however, as the four boys looking through the phone, and Kiyoshi who was looking behind him, noticed that Chiyo had just removed her Pyjama top and placed it in the basket.

"Ch-Chiyo-chan is getting undressed behind me!" Kiyoshi screamed in his mind, the eyes of the four boys looking behind him through the lens felt their jaws drop yet again. Some drool escaping it as their gained a lustful edge to them when Chiyo began to pull her shirt up, exposing more and more of her blemish-less white skin of her slim body, flat stomach and cute belly button.

Their pupils literally becoming like small pints as her shirt creeped over her chest, giving them an eyeful of her frilly white bra, which holstered her lively D-cup breasts.

She briefly stopped just as it came over her cleavage, hands still resting on the bunched up fabric of her white shirt as she gave Kiyoshi, or 'Mayumi' as she had confused him as, a curious glance.

"Hey, why aren't you getting undressed? We don't have much time."

Kiyoshi placed the phone down in front of him as it leaned against one of the baskets, and began doing what she wanted him to do as he unzipped his black body suit, much to the chagrin of the other boys who's faces looked like they were screaming for their lives as they were tortured. In a way, they kinda were considering they had wanted to see what Chiyo was about to show, but instead were being subjected to watching Kiyoshi strip before them to avoid suspicion.

None of them were into that sort of thing dammit!

All the while Kiyoshi's mind was like a blazing storm as a part of him hoped that Chiyo would leave him behind and go in herself so he could sneak off, All the while he felt a certain 'little head' of his perk up and become rather stiff, his eyes becoming glued to Chiyo as he slowly removed the bodysuit, while she unlatched her lacy white bra and pulled it away from her chest. Exposing her moderately sized tits to him, her boobs jiggling slightly as she placed the bra in the basket. Her vibrant, pinkish brown nipples and areolas stiffening under the exposure to the elements as they and her decently sized boob flesh were released from their confines. Becoming semi-erect in the process.

It didn't stop there though, as Chiyo pulled her pyjama pants down to her ankles next, allowing him a great up close view of her lithe, creamy white legs and frilly white panties as she pulled the pants off her ankles and folded them up as she placed in the basket before moving to her final piece of clothing. Her panties.

By this point, Kiyoshi had fully removed his body suit, and the other boys were forced to look away as his raging hard on was exposed. His penis standing tall and proud, stiff as a board as his eyes zoned in and captured every detail of Chiyo. His cheeks flushed red, drool escaping his mouth as his eyes became hazy when Chiyo bent forwards a little, her boobs jiggling yet again at the movement as she latched her index fingers and thumbs around the edges of her underwear, before slowly pulling them down, showing off more and more of her cute, bubble cheeked ass.

Kiyoshi barely managed to rip his increasingly depraved gaze away from Chiyo as she pulled off her underwear and placed it in the basket before bringing out a towel to cover herself up. Feeling that if he allowed himself to look any longer, he may not be able to control his hormones.

He barely managed to grab a towel before Chiyo had wrapped hers firmly around her beautiful figure and grabbed unto his wrist with her right hand as she held a small basket in her left hand with bottled shampoo inside.

"Let's go Mayumi." She said as she began to pull Kiyoshi toward the other room where the girls were currently washing up.

"Wait, don't tell me…" mumbled Shingo as they witnessed Kiyoshi being pulled away. Was she taking him where he thought she was taking him!?

"Kiyoshi-dono! Such resolve for a mission that is pure suicide!" Gakuto hissed.

Meanwhile, more and more crows began to appear above the boys without them noticing, circling around them over head with their beady red eyes practically glaring down at them.

All the while, Kiyoshi struggled to handle the single biggest and hardest boner of his life that was barely hidden by his towel. The nearly six inch penis beginning to throb as Chiyo slid the see through door open, and Kiyoshi's eyes were met with what most men would fantasize about. A room filled with bollock naked hot girls.

His eyes couldn't help but scan across the room. Gaze paying no mind to any details about the room itself, and squarely focusing in instead on the obvious.

A good number of the girls he could see being seated while they lathered their hair. Small droplets of soap falling unto their C or D-cup breasts and slithering their way down those delicious round globes, parting at each girls stiff pink nubs at the centre of their glistening areolas that were covered in moisture, before they conveyed below them as they cascaded down underneath those soft pillows of flesh and continued their trek down each girls midriff. Or cascading down their backs where it inevitably reached their plump, juicy derriere's whose half moons were squished down into the stools they were sitting on, putting emphasis on the crack between those glorious booty cheeks as the small trails of soap slid down into that chasm and disappeared from sight.

All the while, other girls chose to walk around, presumably having already finished their wash.

One girl in particular, with black hair that had several wet framing either side of her gorgeous face as two bangs fell over the middle of her forehead, walked past Kiyoshi and Chiyo to the other side of the spacious room. Her impressive E-cup breasts literally _bouncing_ up and down, side to side with each step she took as her hands fiddled with locks of her hair in the back she pulled it into a bun. Hard, pointy pink nipples swaying rhythmically in circles with the antics of her wobbling wonders.

"Heaven. I'm in heaven!" Thought Kiyoshi, a blissful smile on his face as he felt as though he was weightless at the moment as Chiyo led him through the bathhouse.

All the while, on the roof at the same time, Gakuto couldn't help but commend his compatriot Kiyoshi's 'bravery' and comparing it to that of a samurai.

It didn't take long for the boys to come to a consensus about the current matter once Joe broached the matter as to why they were letting him go in alone. Deciding that they would join their friend and share in the 'glory' he was experiencing as they all stripped down into their birthday suits.

"Hmm? Andre-dono, you seem to have a crow on your head." Commented Gakuto as he noticed a random crow perching itself on top of Andre's noggin.

Andre quickly panicked as he realised this, yelling out muffin repeatedly as he tried to swat the bird away. The avian creature squawking at him as it easily evaded the fat boys clumsy attempts to whack it with his arms.

"Gakuto! There's one on your junk!" yelled out Shingo in shock, pointing at yet another crow that had managed to latch itself unto Gakuto's private parts without him realising.

"Gah, crows!" he yelled as he too began swatting at the bird with reckless abandon like Andre had, missing each time as it squawked at him for his feeble attempts before flying away.

"C-crows…" mumbled Joe as he stared with open shock above them as dozens upon dozens of crows flew menacingly over head. The other boys joining Joe in his shock as they stared slack jawed at the large flock of crows soaring over them.

After a couple seconds circling around them overhead, the crows convened together as they dive bombed straight for the poor naked fools, who could do nothing but scream in terror as the flock of crows descended on them. Driving them to the cold stone pavement of the rooftop into foetal positions as they tried desperately to cover their man-hoods from getting relentlessly pecked into oblivion like the rest of their bodies were.

Each of the boys pleaded with the birds, begging for it to stop. After a few minutes, the birds relented and stopped their assault as the boys ears perked up to the sounds of clinking heels on pavement approaching them.

They managed to look up as their eyes caught sight of two silhouettes standing over them. Both distinctly female with one wearing stilettos and being significantly taller than the person next to them.

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi was having the time of his life right now! he honestly couldn't believe his luck. He was currently seated near the back of the bathhouse, with a full view of almost every girl in the room as they mulled around, giving a perfect view of either their firm butt cheeks jiggling as they walked around, or their amazing mounds of flesh wobbled around with each movement they made. Vibrant nipples dancing on top of those creamy, wiggling globes.

Making it even better, was his crush Chiyo-chan was sat right next to him as she lathered up her brown locks of hair, giving him a perfect view of her perky D-cup breasts, which were a sight to behold in their own right as all the moisture that she built up by scrubbing her hair, free fell on top of her delightful mounds. Excess droplets of shampoo trailing down her beautiful breasts, licking off her now completely stiff nipples enticingly, before dropping down to her lap and between her sexy thighs, just a few centimetres away from her shaved pussy. Those thin pink lips being the most alluring thing to Kiyoshi as Chiyo spread her legs open and gave him a perfect view of it. Kiyoshi burned that image, along with the ones of her lathered breasts into his subconscious, all the while feeling himself get hornier by the second.

And what man could blame for that considering the sheer amount of scrumptious and titillating boob flesh and firm asses all around him? He honestly had to use every ounce of will power he had to stave off the urge to masturbate. His perverse mind hardly able to handle the overwhelming amount of sexual stimuli around him.

Chiyo began talking to him again in a very friendly manner, still thinking he was her friend Mayumi as she mentioned a boy in class who liked sumo like she did.

The boy was actually him obviously, and he didn't actually like sumo. He had just told her he did as, at the time it was the only reason she had talked to him. If his sumo rubber that his mom had given him hadn't fallen down near her, she probably wouldn't even have talked to him in the first place as she'd have no reason to think he was a sumo fan. Which he wasn't, his mother was the sumo fan.

What she said next though, did manage to catch his attention.

"Oh, and what's up with notices saying that if you talk to the boys you'll get a one week suspension? What do they mean by 'prison' and 'underground student council'?"

Underground student council? What the heck was that? This was the first time he was hearing about it.

"Oh there you are! Did you find your shampoo?" Came a feminine voice that Chiyo recognised as she turned her head to look at the one who spoke, even if she could scarcely see the person in front of her.

A young girl with dark blue hair that was cut a little shorter than Kiyoshi's stood just a metre away from Chiyo. Her skin was a creamy white like Chiyo's. With a pretty, heart shaped face, brown eyes, and a lithe form also like Chiyo's complete with her own slim waist and firm hips, along with perky C-cup breasts and semi-hard pink nubs. Areolas of the same colour. Her slender, sexy legs separated apart just enough for her own moist lower lips to be seen. Her pussy also shaved like the sumo loving girl's.

"Huh? Mayumi is that you?" Chiyo asked in confusion.

"Of course it's me silly. Remember that you're the one who told me to go on ahead since you to go back for your shampoo?" The 'real' Mayumi replied with a teasing tone. Honestly, her friend could be such a ditz at times!

"But if you're there, than who's…" She turned her head back in Kiyoshi's direction, who had gone from enjoying the greatest gift given to mankind in his opinion, to quite frightened as he realised both girls were looking at him curiously now. His face began to set into a panicked visage, his features a full on grimace as Chiyo edged closer with that radiant, innocent smile of hers as she tried to decipher who he was.

Kiyoshi was saved from being found out though as suddenly another girl wearing a simple white shirt, blue shorts and long brown hair down up in a backwards ponytail hastily slid the entrance door open, the see through glass door coming open with a loud thud that caught every girls attention.

"Girls, stop what you're doing! The boys have been found peeping!" She yelled, her voice full of feminine fury as the girls were rendered shocked momentarily by the announcement.

"The underground student council caught them red-handed, they have them in the quad." She finished. The information quickly sinking in as the girls started milling out of the room to get dressed with shocked expressions on their faces. Their soft, perky mounds jiggling madly from side to side, nipples swaying left and right, pale half-moons also jiggling a little with each stride as they hastily made their way out.

"Come on Chiyo, we have to go!" Said Mayumi urgently as she grabbed a hold of one of Chiyo's wrists to bring her along.

"No wait, but what about…" Her words died in her mouth as the other person who was next to her had vanished and was no longer on the stool.

"Where did that person go?" She pondered, her lips pursing as she glanced around the room looking for the person she mistook as Mayumi.

"Ugh, Chiyo we don't have time for this! Let's go already." Mayumi remarked with a hint of annoyance as she pulled her confused friend away, their soft, malleable globes of tit flesh wiggling furiously in excitement like the other girls as they filed out of the bathhouse.

Once all of the girls had left, the steamy bath of water on the far side of the bathhouse bubbled up in the middle, before Kiyoshi popped right out of there. Hot water splashing everywhere as he rested himself on the edge of the bath. Catching his breath after being submerged underneath the small pool of hot water for half a minute waiting for all the girls to leave.

"They caught them? Oh no, this isn't good." Mumbled Kiyoshi in fear as he got out of the bath, and waited for the girls to be gone from the changing room before he walked in and grabbed his body suit. Throwing it on as he exited the changing room and out into the hallways, making his way down to the bottom floor of the building and escaping through a side entrance meant for janitors as he hugged the wall before approaching the courtyard.

The wide grassy area was lit up with lights as a mob of angry young women who felt defiled stared out at a podium before the school building which had four wooden poles on top of it, with Gakuto, Andre, Shingo and Joe tied to them in that order from left to right still bollock naked, with only the rope wrapped around them covering their lower regions.

Kiyoshi flinched back in fear and shook like a leaf as he watched on, seeing Gakuto claim that it was only the four of them that had peeped, in an attempt to save him, only to be viciously whipped repeatedly in the crotch by some girl he couldn't properly make out, calling Gakuto a liar before sicking the angry mob of now fully dressed girls in pyjamas after the four, over a dozen of the scorned girls holding things like tennis rackets, baseball bats and hockey sticks as they ganged up on the poor fools and began beating the ever loving shit out of them.

The scene looked like it belonged in a horror movie with the way the girls relentlessly battered them in Kiyoshi's eyes. His fear growing exponentially as his face started sweating bullets, his body quivering like a leaf in the wind.

If watching all those beautiful, naked girls mile around the bathhouse with their moist bodies, droplets of liquid and shampoo trailing down and dropping from their captivating boobies and their plump booties was heaven, then this sight before looked like something straight out of _hell_.

"What are they doing out there?" Kiyoshi asked himself in a low whisper, not expecting a response.

"That is the underground student council." A voice replied from behind him.

Kiyoshi almost jumped out of his skin at the voices reply, turning behind him to look at the source. He very nearly found himself spellbound by the tall and lithe young woman who stood before him. She was fair skinned, with long flowing dark hair that went just down to her back with bangs swept to the right of her forehead. Her face had delicate, soft cheek bones framing over a perfect, feminine chin, ruby red lips, cute little nose and stunning blue eyes. Giving her face a radiant sort of beauty that eclipsed any girl he had ever laid eyes on in his life. Including Chiyo-chan.

She was garbed in the girls school uniform, with dark pantyhose worn over her slim, but toned sexy legs all the way up her short plaid skirt as she crossed her arms under her the ample cleavage of her E-cup breasts.

Kiyoshi couldn't help but swallow a lump in his throat as he openly stared at her for a brief moment, taking in the ethereal, gorgeous princess like bombshell of a beauty in front of him. The more perverse side of his mind hoping fruitlessly that a gust of wind would blow through like in those harem anime he watched so her skirt could flap up and allow him to bear witness to the holy valley underneath.

The girl smiled at him, stating rhetorically how he was a new student before handing him a white coloured student handbook that showed off the members of the underground student council.

"The purpose of the underground student council primarily is to crack down on any illicit sexual relations." She said, her soft voice sounding like that of an angels. Sweet as honey.

"So who's the president then?" Kiyoshi just had to ask as he looked through the book.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The previous page." She said as he flipped back to a previous page.

"The underground student council's 40th president, known as Mari the crow master." She said, Kiyoshi letting the book fall as it dawned on him that the enrapturing vixen that was speaking to him, was in fact the president herself as she brought her arm out for a crow to perch itself on top of. As dozens flew around the young woman.

For the final time that day, Kiyoshi's thoughts once again ran back to Gohan's warning about their idea being utterly stupid, as were they for trying something like this. And as the crows descended upon him while the now revealed president of the USC openly glared at him with narrowed eyes, and his panicked screams left his throat, he wished how he could go back in time and heed Gohan's words.

Sadly, it was too late for that now…

 _Early morning… back in the boys room…_

Gohan awoke as the rays of light from the rising sun peaked into the room, flashing over his face and forcing his eyes to squint as he opened them with a grumble.

A yawn escaped his throat as he rose from his slumber, wiping his sleepy eyes with his right hands fingers before taking a look around the room.

It didn't take long for him to notice that the others hadn't returned, with everything just as they left it when they snuck out to peep on the girls.

"I guess they got caught after all. No surprise there, idiots." He said to himself as he stood up from the bed. Knowing that if they hadn't been caught they would've been back here before morning and sleeping in bed.

As he was about to get dressed, he heard a knock at the door. Being polite like his mother had taught him to be, Gohan walked over to the door and opened it.

On the other side of the door frame, stood a metre across from him was a slightly short, lithe young woman, with blonde hair in a bob and bangs above her brown eyes framing her admittedly pretty face. She was dressed in the typical girls uniform, sans the socks as she chose to wore dark grey leggings underneath her skirt along with an undershirt, which covered over her ample D-cup breasts.

"Um hello. Can I help you?" The half Saiyan asked politely with a smile like his fathers.

For a bit, he got no response, and began to feel a little awkward as the girl didn't say a word, merely staring openly with rosy cheeks and an open mouth at his ripped upper body with rock hard six pack abs and toned, muscular chest along with his huge biceps.

Not understanding why she was acting like this, Gohan waved his left hand over her face as he asked her if she was okay, which seemed to snap the girl out of whatever trance she seemed to be in as she shook her head rapidly from side to side.

"You're Son Gohan right?" She asked rhetorically, but Gohan nodded his head anyway.

"Come with me." She said bluntly, not even giving a reason why.

"Uhm okay?" Gohan replied with an awkward tone. "Just give me a minute to get dressed."

The girl nodded her head as she turned around, allowing him some privacy as he started changing into his school uniform.

"Why did I just blank out when he opened the door? I felt so hot all of a sudden when I saw his body. But why? I mean, the guy is pretty well muscled and all but…" The girl thought to herself in confusion before her mind brought back the image of his perfectly sculpted, muscular body that looked as if it was chiselled from granite with how hard they looked. Her cheeks flushing red again as she felt a certain part of her anatomy heated up before she shook away that image once again from her mind and proceeded to calm the swell of hormones in herself.

"May I ask who you are?" He questioned as he pulled up his pants and zipped them up before reaching for shirt and blazer.

Initially, she didn't reply as she ridded herself of her indecent thoughts about a _boy_ of all things. It wasn't until he had become fully dressed that her brain registered his question.

"Hana Midorikawa. Are you ready now?" She replied tersely.

"Yep. I guess so." Said Gohan, getting her to turn back to him at his words before stepping back as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"This way." Gohan nodded at her words as they began walking down the left hand hallway.

After a short while of walking, Gohan felt the need to ask the obvious.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon." She said, giving nothing away about their destination.

While a little disgruntled by her lack of a real answer, Gohan simply took the girls word for it as she continued leading him through hallways of the school building for a few minutes until she finally stopped outside one of the doors in the hallways.

"This is it." She said, as she placed her hand on the door handle, wrapping her fingers around as she pulled it down and the door opened.

As the door was opening, gohan's eyes caught on to what was inscribed on the door just as it was made ajar.

Four simple words emblazoned in bold black on the door that he come to be know very intimately in the near future.

'The Underground Student Council'.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Originally this chapter was supposed to be significantly longer, but I've had a lot of other stuff to do as of late so unfortunately I had to end it here so you guys at least had something. What you see here was meant to be the first part of the chapter, with the second part being the rest of episode one of the anime/corresponding chapters in the manga which showed us the 'prison life' for the first time.**

 **Now though, the prison stuff will be the chapter following after this. Sorry for any inconvenience this may bring to a couple readers who wanted the prison stuff for this chapter, life just sort of got in the way.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 3: An Ultimatum**

"I got him." The blonde said, opening the door fully as she walked into the room, Gohan in tow.

The room itself was a standard fair for an office. A bookcase with two columns and five rows for each. The first three from the bottom being filled with books and portfolios, while the last two at the top held numerous picture frames and several trophies and a filing cabinet right beside it being on the far left side of the room against the wall. The walls themselves around the room being a light yellow.

At the centre of the room was a rectangular wooden table with a cushioned arm chair situated on the left side of it, and a three seater couch just behind it facing the door.

Past that sat a desk just in front of the windows that had the curtains pulled back and wrapped up to allow for the reasonably strong rays of the morning sun to flutter through the exposed windows into the room, making it unnecessary for the rooms lights to be turned on.

"Thank you, Hana." Replied Mari, who currently sat behind her desk with her elbows propped up on the desk and fingers interlaced in front of her beautiful face.

The girl nodded her head respectively at the thanks given as she closed the door behind them.

"Son Gohan I take it?" Mari asked rhetorically, getting a nod of acknowledgement from the half-saiyan. "Please, make yourself comfortable." She said, removing her left hand from her right as she motioned briefly towards the armchair and couch in front of her, allowing Gohan a full view of delicate, feminine face. Which even he had to admit to himself, was the prettiest he had seen so far in the school. Which was quite the compliment considering there was no small shortage of pretty and attractive girls in the school.

In spite of him thinking this though, it had pretty much no effect on him whatsoever, even if he was starting to gain an attraction towards the opposite sex like all guys his age had. He was far from being like the other boys who would shamelessly ogle due to their perversion. His admittance of this fact being nothing more than as astute observation at the end of the day.

"There are some things that we must discuss with you." She finished, her left hands fingers interlocking with her right once more as she gazed at him seriously.

"Okay?" Gohan replied with a hint of confusion as he made his way over to the armchair and sat down in it not a moment later.

Having sat down, Gohan took notice of the final person present in the room other than himself.

Standing right beside Mari's desk, was a tall and beautiful young woman with grey hair done up in a bun, with one bang framing to the side of her forehead, and locks of her hair framing the sides of her face. A pair of oval shaped glasses resting on the ridge of her cute little nose, a set of chocolate brown eyes behind them, and a pair of naturally luscious, small, ruby red lips.

Outside of her gorgeous looks that were comparable to Mari's, everything else about her appearance was essentially every red blooded mans wet dream.

Starting from the bottom up to the top, she wore black stiletto boots that went up to the knees of her long, fair skinned, sexy legs. Giving her an extra three inches of height on her already tall frame. Black stockings were also worn underneath the boots and travelled past her knees up to the lower part of her thick, curvy thighs just two inches shy from the rim of her brown plaid miniskirt. Which was wrapped around her wide, alluring hips. After that, she wore her own rendition of the top part of the girl's uniform, which only further accentuated her wide hips along with her slim waist, which rivalled that of top class supermodels. The uniform itself was open from her collar down to just above where her belly button would be. This drew attention to by FAR her most noticeable physical trait. That being the utterly _enormous_ pair of perfectly round, supple and perky K-cup boobies she was touting.

The massive mambas being held in solely by the clearly straining fabrics of her open collared uniform. Leaving a good portion of her immense cleavage out in the open for all to see, with only the edges of her cravat worn over the base of her neck falling just above them. Making it abundantly clear, that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Not that any would be able to fit her, as trying to find a clothing shop that could sell bras capable of holstering a ginormous rack like hers would be pretty damn difficult.

Still though, like with Mari, while he could definitely concede that she was highly attractive. Gohan wasn't in the least bit effected by this, which considering how Meiko was dressed, her _extremely_ voluptuous body and gorgeous looks… It certainly said something about his mind set compared to how the other five boys would be in this situation.

…Or the overwhelming majority of the male population on earth for that matter.

Most men at this point, especially the five other boys would be most likely ogling her gigantic knockers with a quite a bit, or a lot of lust in Gohan's fellow male students case.

Meanwhile the half-saiyan had only briefly paused in amazement at the lass's huge melons. Not for anything sexual though, it was more of a passing thought that they couldn't have been good on her back given their ludicrous size.

After all, he had heard from Bulma that her breasts caused her some back pain from time to time, and hers were _much_ smaller than this girl's.

Outside of this though, Hana followed his lead as she went over and sat down on the couch, right in the middle space. Eyes remaining fixed on his sitting form with a small hint of curiosity as to where this would go, along with suspicion of what he might do.

"So… what do you want to speak to me about?" Asked Gohan.

Mari's eyes narrowed slightly. Getting right down to brass tacks it would seem. "I suppose an introduction is in order. My name is Mari Kurihara-" Her hands unclasped once again as her left hand motioned over to the busty grey haired girl beside her desk. "-The girl next to me is Meiko Shiraki-" Her hand then motioned over to Hana. "And the girl sitting near you, I would assume has already introduced herself?"

Hana nodded her head, bring a small smile to the dark haired beauty's face for a second before it reverted back to a neutral expression, folding her arms on the desk below her face. "The three of us make up the schools organisation known as the Underground Student Council, or U.S.C for short. Do you know what that is, Gohan?"

"No, I don't. It's honestly the first time I'm hearing of it." Gohan replied. The look on his face letting them know that he wanted to find out.

"The primary goal of the U.S.C is to crack down on any illicit sexual relations." She began, repeating the same thing she had told Kiyoshi last night. "It has been apart of the school since it's inception, and is currently in its 40th incarnation. With me as its president, Meiko here as vice-president, and Hana there as our secretary."

Gohan nodded his head at this, taking in the information before turning his head to Mari as a particular thought struck him. "Does that mean you're the reason why the girls were avoiding us?"

"You catch on quick." Mari complimented. "Yes, we are the ones responsible for that, and with good reason given what transpired last night."

That immediately caught Gohan's attention. His brain already surmising what she was about to say before she even said it.

"That being of course, the other five boys recently made students of this school like you deciding to peep on the girls while they were bathing." Mari's voice carried a hint of disgust and disdain as she mentioned the other boys perverted act. The look on her face letting Gohan know just how repugnant she found their actions. "They were caught, of course, and were rightfully beaten down by the girls for their lecherous behaviour. Along with that, as punishment for trying something as shameful as this, they will be sent to the school's prison block for a month. While there, they will be subjected to doing manual labour. Whatever tasks we give of them to complete must be completed properly and efficiently. Failure to do so will result in swift physical punishment, made to incentivise them to do their work correctly."

"Prison block? This school has its own prison? I certainly didn't see that coming." Thought Gohan in surprise. In his mind, he could absolutely understand the girls fury and wouldn't complain about them having beaten the boys senseless, as he saw it like something master Roshi would've pulled. He knew that being beaten up by the girls for that was justified.

That being said though, he did also recall telling them yesterday that whatever punishment they would be given, if they weren't immediately expelled, they would deserve. However, a month long prison sentence inside a prison block that the school owned for some bizarre reason? And they had to perform manual labour for that month to the U.S.C's satisfaction, otherwise they'd be beaten? Yeah, that may be taking it a little too far.

Gohan must've looked obvious in what he was thinking to Mari, as she quickly rounded on him before he could voice it. "Before you begin thinking that this punishment may be too harsh, allow me to remind you that what they've done constitutes a serious form of sexual harassment, which had they done this in a public bath house and been caught, I assure you the authorities wouldn't have been any kinder."

"Hmm… she's got a point." Thought the half-saiyan.

What she was saying was true after all, even if they were still high schoolers it wouldn't change the fact that the stunt they had pulled had been a crime. The police themselves if they were handling this would probably be even LESS favourable then they were being, if he was being honest. So, to be fair, as long as they kept to that, and didn't go overboard, it shouldn't be too bad. At least he hoped so.

"So do you now understand the situation we find ourselves in?" Mari asked.

"Yes, I think." He replied, nodding his head. "But if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with me? I didn't have anything to do with what they did. I never participated, so why have I been brought here?"

"While that is true, I'll give you that." She agreed, before her tone turned deadly serious, and her gaze turned colder. "I am also aware that you knew what the boys were getting up to, but didn't try to stop them. Nor did you, at the very least inform someone of what they were doing so they could've been caught sooner, and stopped before they committed the act."

"Eh?" That actually caught Gohan completely off guard. "Who told you that?"

"One of the boys told me. I believe his name was Kiyoshi Fujino." Said Mari, thinking back to last night.

 _Flashback… last night following the boys capture…_

"Impressive, madam president." Praised Meiko, with Hana giving a nod of agreement as Mari dragged the limp, bloody faced body of Kiyoshi to the ground near the stands where the other boys were held on the poles, before letting go and allowing his face to land unceremoniously on the ground.

"Boys really are scum." She remarked, whilst looking up at the naked, thoroughly beaten boys roped up to the poles with a look of disdain. Seeing them as nothing more than depraved,, disgusting vermin in her eyes.

"Isn't there supposed to be six boys though? Where's the last one?" Questioned Hana, as her gaze fluttered around the courtyard for the last one.

"Perhaps he could answer that for us." Commented Meiko as she stepped towards Kiyoshi's face down form, her massive breasts bouncing excitedly from the small movement with an audible _boing!_ , and callously placed the heel of her left stiletto on the back of his skull. Grinding on it back and forth.

"Tell us where the last one is, you pig." She asked as she bent over to look down at him with contempt, and propped her left arm on top of her bent knee in an 'I'm waiting' gesture.

"H-He isn't involved in this." Kiyoshi replied, his voice somewhat strained due to the rather sharp stiletto digging into his head.

Meiko simply rolled her eyes at this before increasing the pressure of her heel grinding. Garnering some pained groans from the poor boy.

"Don't give me that load of crap. Those friends of yours already tried to feed me that garbage, and they were clearly lying since you're here. I'll ask again." Meiko bent down a little further, causing her huge mounds of flesh to wobble as her lips settled into an annoyed frown as her eyes glared down at him. When she spoke next, her voice held much more authority behind it then before.

"Tell us where the last of you is."

Despite her form and tone suddenly becoming far more imposing and intimidating, Kiyoshi didn't give them the answer she wanted. "I-I already told you! He isn't involved in this. When we asked him if he wanted to come with us, he vehemently refused."

"Did he now?" Asked Mari, turning her gaze back to the barely conscious boy.

"Y-Yeah, absolutely! He told us that what we were doing was wrong, 'a huge invasion of privacy' he told us. Said he would never participate in something like it because it went against his morals and principles. He even tried to warn us against doing something like this. M-man, I wish I'd listened to… him…" With that, the boy fell unconscious, leaving the three girls in silence.

Well, as silent as things could be with a mob of girls hurling insults at a bunch of degenerate perverts right next to them…

 _Flashback end… back to the present…_

"According to him, while you knew about what they were planning, you refused to take part as it went against your morals and principles, and even attempted to dissuade them from trying it." Mari summarised the boy's words, gaining a nod of the head from Gohan.

"That's right, Kiyoshi wasn't lying. There's no way I would ever think in participating in something like that. It's a huge invasion of privacy, and something which only a depraved pervert would do." He remarked, an image of master Roshi popping into his mind. "Something which I have no intention of ever being."

That last bit of his reply actually managed to take Mari, along with Meiko and Hana by slight surprise for a brief moment. Though Mari was pretty damn quick to steal her features, even more so then the other two who still appeared to be slightly taken aback at his rather blunt decree even as she spoke back.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that you were aware of this happening, and did nothing to stop it from happening after they quite clearly didn't listen to your plea. Some would say that knowing a crime is about to be committed and doing nothing to remedy it makes you just as guilty as the perpetrators."

It was at this point, that Gohan realised what she was implying, and his lips curled into a frown of his own as his eyes narrowed at Mari's. "So, I take it you're going to use that as a justification to throw me in prison with other guys? Even though I didn't do anything? Look, I'll admit that I should've tried harder to stop them, you got me there. But honestly, throwing me in for that just seems a bit too petty."

At his words, Meiko's face turned into a full blown scowl, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him. "You've got some nerve." She said, looking like she was about ready to clobber him for talking back to Mari in such a way as her hands clenched into fists.

She was quickly halted by Mari however, who outstretched her arm to stop her from moving forward, giving her a look that said 'I'll handle this' as Meiko looked back at her. Which was enough to get the buxom young woman to back down, albeit begrudgingly.

Turning her gaze back to Gohan, the young woman expertly schooled her features and looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke to him. Her tone being a deadly serious. "I'll give you an ultimatum Gohan. You can either, go and join the boys in prison for the same amount of time, or…"

"Or?" Gohan repeated, noting the pause she gave as her face briefly had a glimmer of uncertainty wash over it, before it returned to normal.

Mari sighed as she looked into the half-saiyan's curious eyes. A part of her being unable to believe what she was about to say. "Or, for the remainder of time that the other boys will spend in incarceration, you will be a temporary member of the U.S.C."

As the words left her mouth, it was clear she caught everyone off guard. With Gohan being taken aback by her other option, and Meiko along with Hana looks of shock plastered on their faces.

"To be clear, if you choose option 2, you will listen to everything I say, and when I make a demand of you, you will obey it." She continued, her words causing Gohan to steel his features as he thought about his options for a moment.

No matter what way he sliced it, there was no chance in hell he was going to go to the school's prison for something like that if he could help it. Which meant that he really was only left with one option. That being to join them.

In saying that though, that didn't mean he was fully on board with her terms either.

After waiting for his response for a moment, Mari decided it best to prompt him so they could this thing moving along. "Well? What's your decision?"

After a couple more seconds mulling over his response in his head, Gohan gave her his reply. "I'll take option 2."

"I knew he'd take that one." Thought Mari as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. Despite this however, she could feel a 'but' coming in.

"But only within reason." He continued resolutely. "If you ask me to do something that I believe is going too far, then you can forget about it."

"Hmm… I suppose that's fair." Mari replied, before reaching out her left hand to Gohan, offering him a handshake. "I look forward to working with you, Gohan-san."

Gohan stood up from his seat as he came up to her desk, taking her hand with his own and giving a firm shake. "Me too."

"Hana." She called, gaining the blondes attention as she separated her hand from Gohan's. "Would you please see our newest member out? Oh, and make sure to show him where the prison is for me."

"O-Of course!" Hana replied with a brief stutter, her face becoming more reserved as her eyes landed on Gohan. "Follow me." She said, turning her back to Gohan as she stood up and walked for the door.

"Well, guess I'd better follow her then." The half-saiyan thought to himself as he turned his back to the other two inhabitants of the room and followed bob haired girl. Coming up just behind her as she opened the door for him and walked out.

"I guess I'll just have to see where this goes." He thought to himself as he walked past the door and lightly closed behind him before following Hana down the hall. Leaving Mari and Meiko alone in the room.

After waiting a few seconds as the two's footsteps disappeared down the hall, Meiko turned to Mari. Colossal boob-mountains bouncing with an audible _boing!_ At the movement before settling down into a series of wobbles within the straining fabrics of her open uniform. Her look of shock still remaining on her beautiful face as she leveled her president with a look of incredulity in her eyes.

"M-Madam president, what was that just now? Why did you make _him_ apart of the U.S.C?"

Mari sighed once more at her best friend's questions, which were totally justified given her usual stance on boys. "You can thank my father for that."

"Y-Your father? The chairman… what does he have to do with this?"

"Do you recall earlier this morning when I reported to his office about the events that occurred last night?"

Meiko nodded her at this. "Yes, I do. If I recall, you didn't seem too pleased when you came out."

"No, I wasn't." Mari conceded. "Believe me, had it been solely up to me, I would've thrown that boy in with those other pigs in the prison block and thrown away the key." She remarked without hesitation, an almost palpable and clear as day hint of misandry leaking out of her tone this time. "Unfortunately, when I explained everything to my dear _father_ … he of course didn't see things the way I did."

A few nervous beads of sweat began trailing down Meiko's temple as she noted the look of frustration that briefly washed over Mari's normally reserved and stoic face. "So I take it that means the second option was his idea?"

"Yes, it was." She replied with a nod. "It was his way of keeping him out of prison as he felt that he didn't deserve to go in, while at the same time allowing us a way to keep a close eye on him." At this, Mari let out a smirk. "It's only delaying the inevitable."

Seeing the smirk on her president's face, Meiko couldn't help but let her own surface as she heard the last bit. "Quite right, madam president."

"You make sure that you keep an eye on him Meiko. I don't care how well he tries to hide it from us. I'll bet he's just as depraved as the rest of his ilk in prison, he's just better at hiding it." The girl rationalized, allowing her preconceived notions to get in the way of a proper judgement of character, unbeknownst to herself and her cohort. "And once he finally slips up…"

"We'll be right there to catch him out and throw him in with the rest of those roaches." Meiko finished, a full smile of adulation and reverence on her face. "As expected of you, madam president. Always thinking ahead."

"Thank you for the praise, Meiko." The girl acknowledged with a small smile. "See to it that it's done. I have faith in your capabilities."

"I will Madam-president, there's no need to worry."

There wasn't a single doubt in the buxom woman's mind. Sooner or later, that boy would slip up and expose himself. And when he did, she'd make sure he was shut in tight into that jail cell with the others like the animal she knew he was underneath that façade.

It was only a matter of time…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 4: The Prison Life Begins.**

 _Following the conversation in the U.S.C room…_

A silence settled in over the two as Hana and Gohan left the U.S.C's office. The bob-haired blonde quietly leading Gohan down the halls without so much as a word. The destination being the prison, which she had to show him, their newest 'member', before they brought the other five in for their sentence.

Speaking of the U.S.C's newest member… that was what the girl's thoughts currently centred around. "Man… I can't believe that just happened. Just what exactly is the president thinking?" Turning her head to the side slightly, she gave her company behind her a scrutinizing sideways glance. "Letting _him_ be a part of the U.S.C? I thought we were supposed to put a stop to the boys disgusting, perverted actions and behaviour. Aren't we just inviting that in now by allowing him to join us?" Eyes narrowing, Hana's gaze became as sceptical as it did scathing. "I mean, I'm sure the president has a plan and all with this whole situation, but…" Her thoughts becoming clouded with a small bit of uncertainty, the blonde continued to stare sideways at the boy.

Perhaps choosing to stare a little too long, as Gohan had noticed her stare, and rose a brow at the look she was giving him.

"Do you really have to look at me like that?" Asked Gohan, feeling a little annoyed on the inside from the way she looked at him as though he were a lecherous pervert.

Though, If he was being as honest and fair as he could be, he could let her lack of trust and general distaste for him slide for now considering she didn't know him, and his fellow male students had decided whatever bridge may have been able to be built between them and herself along with the other girls was burnt to cinders before it could even be constructed.

Still though, he could tell just from that look alone she had already made up her mind and was lumping him in with the other guys for no good reason. He had made it very clear he had no interest in partaking in what they did, and would never even consider doing something as deplorable as their actions, or anything close to them for that matter. His mother had raised him better than that!

"Hmph!" Not even bothering to reply with words, Hana removed her gaze from him and pulled her head upwards in an almost snooty, and rather childish manner as they closed in on the entrance leading to the courtyard.

"You could've atleast said something instead of turning your nose up…" Thought the half-saiyan with a sweat drop.

As they walked out into the courtyard, Gohan could see a building off in the distance, in the centre of the courtyard surrounded by several trees and shrubs on either side. A building he recalled spotting when he first arrived here.

So that was what it was for… it was the prison itself. To be honest, it wasn't hard to see it being the place. What with the gated entrance and barred windows. As well as the foreboding and ominous aura that seemed to exude off of it the closer they got to it.

"This is the prison." Said Hana as they got close. Pretty much confirming what Gohan thought to be the obvious at this point.

Stepping up next to her, Gohan ran his gaze over the building, before walking around it as he inspected the whole thing. The Prison Block was indeed quite the large and ominous prison compound. Being at the centre of the wide and expansive main courtyard, cloaked by trees and shrubbery with a large iron gate in the archway. Despite this however, Gohan did notice some signs of worn down paint and chips in the outer walls, which gave an added grainy atmosphere to the already foreboding feeling the complex gave off.

"Man… I've only just seen it now and I'm already getting a bad vibe…" He thought morbidly, giving the place another once-over. Once again, he had to admit that in his personal opinion, this school having its own prison was bizarre enough, but adding in what it looked like and the sense of apprehension it seemingly brought with it, just made it even worse. "Looks like it hasn't been used in a while…" Gohan couldn't help but comment observantly.

"Of course it hasn't." Hana rolled her eyes, finally deciding to respond to him. "This was an all-girls school before the chairman made it co-ed. The only time we'd ever need to use it is to lock up perverts, and since you and the other pervs were only just recently allowed to attend, I doubt it has needed to be used much. Until now that is."

"I'm not a pervert, Hana-san." Replied Gohan, choosing to use a more formal and respectful suffix despite the clear lack of it in return from his acquaintance. turning to look at the young blonde, the half-saiyan let out a sigh. "Also, do you have to generalise like that? I mean sure, I get it, the guys who showed up with me are deviants, and I can get why you and the other girls would feel slighted at what they did, but just because they are like that, doesn't mean every other guy is. And it sure as hell doesn't mean I am."

Once again, Hana didn't reply verbally. This time, genuinely not knowing how to, as she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Choosing instead to eye him with an uncertain look on her face before looking away from him again. Content to just wait for her, or she guessed for now it was _their_ fellow U.S.C members to show up with the prisoners.

Gohan let out another sigh as he too stood there to wait for the others to show up. A noticeable frown painted over his face. "I still can't believe the faculty would allow something like _this_ to be built for a school. Talk about the school of hard knocks…" He continued to think to himself, still taken aback that they had such a system in place, and even more so at the structure itself. They certainly went all out to give it a strong feeling of dread the longer you looked at it. The bad feeling in his gut only getting worse. While he would reserve judgement for now, he couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him he wasn't going to like what he would be seeing over the course of their incarceration.

After about ten or so minutes of waiting, Gohan, along with Hana, noticed Mari walking toward the courtyard from the left-hand side of the area.

The beautiful, yet also elegant leader of the U.S.C, whom even Gohan had to admit held quite the air of authority and grace around her as she walked down to the area with her long, immaculately combed raven-black hair swishing behind her with each confident stride she took, noticed the two of them as well with her watchful eyes. Nodding to the two of them, she took a few steps towards them as she reached the entrance to the main school building, before she motioned them over to her.

Hana didn't hesitate to begin her trek over to her president, and neither did Gohan as he too made his way over almost side by side with the girl.

The three of them met in the middle, with Mari nodding approvingly at the two. Well, mainly it was at Hana, but since they were so close to each other it might as well have been directed to both of them.

Turning back around, Mari looked over as Meiko came over from the same direction as her. The voluptuous, grey haired girl stalked over authoritatively like Mari had with the other five boys in tow behind her, filed in a straight line with their heads bowed submissively, garbed in black and white striped prison garbs, and cuffed on both their ankles and wrists to one another. With the boys in tow like that though, the air she gave off was more like that of a prison warden ready to lay a beating on the inmates if they so much as even looked at them or anyone else the wrong way, rather than the leader of an influential group or party like what Mari's was.

And that was all in spite of the fact that her colossal K-cup breasts that were barely held in just over half-ways by the sides of her opened uniform were literally _bobbling_ up and down with each step she took, giving off a fairly audible _boing!_ sound every time. Sort of taking away from that presence a little since he could tell, even from here, that the other boys closer to her could _definitely_ here it. Most of them discreetly… well, discreetly from their perspective anyway, checking out Meiko as they followed behind her, their eyes conveying how they couldn't wait to witness with their eyes what they could hear with their ears.

The only one not doing that being Kiyoshi, who's face looked riddled with shame over what they'd done, likely because he knew that at this point he'd thrown away any chance he could've had a decent high school life, as well as any chance he could've had with that girl named Chiyo.

Adding to the gloomy atmosphere around the situation, in Gohan's opinion, was the litany of girl students looking out through the windows of each floor of the school at the boys with disdain and disgust.

"Look, it's those peepers.", "Gross.", "What sickos.", "Disgusting." And "I wish they would die." Being some of the many derogatory things the girls were saying about them, from what Gohan could pick up by reading their lips.

Yeah, sufficed to say, they weren't going to be popular among the female student body anytime soon. Every face he could see showed nothing but contempt for them, reviled at their very presence. They only had themselves to blame for that one really.

Lining them up before Mari, just a few steps in front of her, Meiko made her way over to stand a step behind Mari on her right.

Being polite as he saw her approach, Gohan moved a little further to the right to give her the room she needed.

Narrowing her eyes slightly at the gesture, the buxom young woman none-the-less accepted the offer and got into place next to her president.

As she turned around though, she briefly caught the attention of each prison garbed boy, including Kiyoshi this time as her humongous, hopping hooters bobbed against each other when she turned. Ungodly amounts of creamy boob flesh mashing together before being ricocheting off each other to either side in quite the bouncy, yet arousing at the same time display to the boys watching, before settling down quick into a stagnant, yet perky looking state. Some were more aroused than others as Gakuto and Shingo could've sworn they saw a small bit of her areolas peak out of their confines for a fraction of a second.

And if that had been her areolas they'd glimpsed _ever so briefly_ , then they were quite the bright shade of pink indeed! Almost as pink as their cheeks pigmentation turned alongside the other boys, excluding Gohan of course, at the closest thing to a _Goddess_ in human skin that they'd ever seen in terms of appearance.

Gohan noticed their reaction, and couldn't help but sigh. Yep, they were acting exactly as he thought they would. Even Kiyoshi had just gone from looking regretful, to looking like a horny perv. The most that Gohan could give the boy was that he looked the least affected.

Of course, it didn't take long for them to be knocked out of this reverie, as Kiyoshi finally managed to notice Gohan standing by the U.S.C trio. The boy gaining a fiercely confused look on his face.

"Hang on a minute, Gohan what're you doing here?" Thought the boy, his thought being shared by the others as they too spotted the half-saiyan standing next to Meiko as they had somehow managed to stop their utterly blatant ogling of the tall, curvy lass's bouncy, extra-large melons.

Pulling out a folded up paper from her blazer's left pocket, Mari opened it up as the boys attention went straight to her in that moment.

Reading over it, she levelled her scrutinising gaze on the five boys, eyes holding nothing but pure disdain like the rest of the female populace. Seeing nothing but repugnant, less than human scum as she looked over each of them.

"For the vile crime of ignoring the human rights of your female victims, there is no room for clemency. As such, all five accused…" The girl paused for a second to point behind her at the small prison building behind them, her eyes never leaving the quintet of filthy perverts. "…are ordered to serve a sentence of one month in prison!"

Whatever amount of colour may have existed on the boys faces in that moment dissipated. Their sweating faces becoming exceedingly pale in the face of their punishment.

Partially satisfied on the inside by their facial expressions as it finally seemed to dawn on them just how much trouble they were in, Mari turned on her heel and motioned for everyone to follow her into the prison.

They all did so obediently, without so much as a word of defiance against her. Despite this, along with his feeling of impending doom as they got closer to the prison, Kiyoshi increased his pace to get close to Gohan. The boy's curiosity as to why he was there with the U.S.C girls getting the better of him. The half-saiyan noticing the teen's advance as he got up close. And despite the demi-saiyan's current distaste for his fellow boys for what they'd pulled, he couldn't help but be sympathetic towards Kiyoshi in spite of the guy's stupidity in following along with the others and their fools- errand, as he saw the scared and confused look in the eyes of his ghostly pale face.

"O-Oy! G-Gohan-san! What's going on here? Why are you with them? Please don't tell me you're in trouble too?" The boy whispered into Gohan's ear with urgency and concern.

"I'm not really in trouble per se… But I'll freely admit that I'm kinda in a… Unique sort of predicament…" Gohan replied back with his own whisper. On the inside, a little appreciative over the boy genuinely seeming to care what may be happening to him, regardless of what happened.

"What do you mean 'unique'?" Kiyoshi whispered back, now sounding even more curious. Not liking inwardly how Gohan was being vague with him. That wasn't a good sign in his book.

"You'll find out soon." The demi-saiyan replied, knowing that either one of the girls would let it be known what was going on, or they'd leave it to him after Mari was done talking to them.

Whilst Kiyoshi didn't appreciate Gohan's non-answers, He nodded his head anyway. Knowing that Gohan had yet to lie to him, and didn't seem like the type to string someone along.

As they all walked through the Iron gated doorway, with Meiko closing it behind them, and walked through the quite spacious building, each of the boys and Gohan looked around at the multiple jail cells, for lack of a better description. With their small, pasty white, dingy toilets, equally small sinks right next to them, and a very flat looking single bed right before each toilet in the rather cramped space that each room provided. Grey, lifeless walls surrounding them on almost all sides other than the front, where they were met with iron grating doors that seemed to add to the near claustrophobic feel that each tightly fit room was going for.

Off to one of the sides, they noticed what looked to be a small hallway as they walked up further which led to a bathing area of sorts, not that they could make out much of what it looked like from their current angle, but it probably wasn't anything special.

Finally, they seemed to come up to a square shaped room after walking through yet another iron grated doorway leading in, which had a rectangular shaped, near waist high table in the middle with five foldable steel chairs lined up under it from one end to the other, with a flat-screen television on the wall facing them on the other side of the room.

Nervously, the five boys went to the table and sat down on the chairs. From left to right, it was Kiyoshi, Shingo, Gakuto, Joe and Andre whilst Mari walked up in front of them, right before the tv, with Meiko standing by her left with her arms folded under her gigantic bosom, Gohan standing close to the buxom young woman on her left, and Hana standing off to Mari's right.

Seeing as everyone was here, Mari bared down with a cold gaze on the seated boys as she continued from where she left off. "Now that you're our prisoners, I will warn you upfront, you will offer absolute obedience to the Underground Student Council here. If even one of you breaks out, all of your detention periods will be extended by one month. A second escape will add three months, and a third will mean expulsion." The girl warned. Her tone dripping with blunt, close to indifferent honesty.

"Well, that isn't a surprise." Gohan thought to himself as he watched on. With all that had happened, that seemed fair enough… Wait, hang on a second… if they had their incarceration time increased, wouldn't that mean he'd be a member of the U.S.C for longer? He doubted they could expel him if the boys did enough to warrant their own expulsion, but Mari had been clear so long as they were imprisoned, he'd be a member and have to listen to her commands, so long as they didn't completely go off the rocker, so what did it mean for him if they were ousted from the institution? That was something he'd have to ask about for sure.

"That will be all. Any questions?" She asked cordially.

Gakuto grit his teeth, his lips forming into a fierce scowl, eyes set ablaze with indignation as he rose up from his seat, his hands planting themselves firmly on the table below him as he glowered at Mari. "You dare condemn us for violating human rights, then incarcerate us here for a whole month-"

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, as did the other boys, when the wiry, bespectacled boy never got to finish his spiel, as Meiko suddenly pulled out a whip from below her waist and struck him across his left cheek. The force of the blow being enough to snap the boy's head all the way to the side with a sickening thud, the side of his face that was struck rippling from the strike, spittle mixed with blood flying out of his opened mouth, his left hand flying up to his cheek as an expression of shock and pain plastered on to his face in almost comical fashion.

"Refrain from speaking unless spoken too." Meiko cut in coldly, her gaze behind her oval-shaped glasses sharp and cruel.

"What the hell was that!?" Screamed Gohan in his mind. Disbelief written all over his stunned looking face. His eyes switching between looking at Gakuto, who's head was bowed down to the table, sitting back in his chair, hand holding the side of his face that was struck tenderly as he whimpered like a puppy that had just been kicked, and Meiko, who stood there stoically with the whip still in hand, tapping into her other hand with less than wholesome intentions in mind.

Talk about completely uncalled for! While Gohan may have his own distaste for the boy, and kind of disliked him if he was being truthful, there were better ways to get him to quiet down other than… _that!_

And while he was on that, why in the world was she carrying a whip to begin with?

"What about our classes?" Shingo managed to wring out despite his shock. His mouth still open, a stunned look still purveying on his increasingly sweating face.

"There's no problem, you will take your classes through this monitor." Meiko replied, before Mari handed her a remote to her free hand which she brought up over her shoulder as she clicked a button to turn the television on. What looked to be a lecture in progress, or one that was pre-recorded beginning to play on screen.

This didn't satisfy Shingo one bit, as he stood up abruptly, similar to how Gakuto had done, albeit less rudely after seeing what happened to him for that. "I know! I'll have my parents appeal to the board of education over this!" The boy declared with a small bit of confidence, a part of him thinking that if he could get in contact with his parents, they could sort out this messy situation.

If there was ever a time Gohan felt like face-palming after hearing something stupid, it would've been now. "That's a terrible idea, Shingo."

The heads of all five boys turned at Gohan's voice, as the boy decided to speak for the first time since coming in here. Gohan's eyes firmly on Shingo with a ferociously disapproving gaze at his idea.

"Huh? Wait why?" The punkish looking boy questioned nervously, pushing aside his wonderment on why Gohan was even here in place of finding out why Gohan opposed such an idea.

Mari, along with Meiko and Hana gave Gohan a sideways glance as Shingo asked this question. The three of them being able to see that he knew why that was unviable.

"Because Shingo, if you did that, you'd have to explain why they were punishing you like this in the first place. Something that would in any other situation get you instantly expelled and barred from the premises? Do you really think it's going to go over well with your parents when they find out what you did? Much less the board of education?" Gohan explained, causing the collective faces of the other boys to pale over even further as it dawned on them just how catastrophic it would be if they told their parents, or the board what they did.

Forget just expulsion. Something like this could follow them for the rest of their lives if they let it get out!

"Quite right, Gohan-san." Mari remarked candidly in agreement, as she brought her gaze back to the other five boys. "Of course, if you boys still feel like making that call, you're free to do so." She continued, bringing out a black case-covered, flat-screen phone and gently placing it on the table. "The choice is up to you." Lightly inching the mobile device towards them, her narrowed, calculating eyes almost _daring_ them to try, and see what happens for themselves as she bent over at a slight angle over the table. Her hand's fingers lightly touching off the surface of the phone in front of her, as her cold blue eyes bared down on them as if she was looking down at rodents. Piercing right into their very souls. "Expulsion… or behaving yourselves in here for a single month."

Shingo sat back down at this, a defeated expression on his face as he looked away from Mari's soul-piercing stare, resigning himself to the fact that resistance was futile. It was either this, or complete expulsion, followed by their actions likely haunting them wherever they went for the rest of their lives…

The sight of the punkish boy backing down, looking ready to squirm in his seat along with the others, was almost enough to bring a small smirk of satisfaction to Mari. ALMOST, but she controlled her expression masterfully before it could happen.

"U-uhm, excuse me…" Mari churned her head to the side as Kiyoshi spoke up nervously, beads of sweat pouring out and down his temples further as her gaze was on him. "If it's not too much trouble, can I ask why Gohan-san is here?" He muttered timidly, though everyone still heard him just fine none the less, as he looked over to the demi-saiyan. Despite the deep amount of shit he and the others were in, he needed to know why they'd brought Gohan as well.

The other boys seemed to silently agree, as they too looked over at Gohan expectantly. As did Meiko and Hana for a split second before Mari cut in, grabbing everyone's attention back. "Why is he here, you ask? Simple. He's, for the rest of your time incarcerated, a member of the Underground Student Council." She stated with blunt precision.

To say that this revelation floored the five inmates, would be a major understatement. Their jaws became unhinged and practically slammed on to the desk below. Their eyes, which had become like saucers, were staring at both Mari and Gohan, mainly the half-saiyan of course, completely shell-shocked!

Kiyoshi barely managed to raise a quivering hand and point between Gohan and Mari. His voice failing him along with his brain as no words surfaced from his mouth. Just unintelligible sounds.

"Yeah… they aren't taking that very well…" Thought Gohan with a sweat-drop. To be fair though, he hadn't taken his present position the best either, as he'd essentially been strong armed into it with his only other option being that of a prisoner like them. Which he'd be damned if he let happen.

Though it never showed on her face, Gohan could tell from her body language alone that Mari was _far_ from pleased with the current set-up too. She may have thought she was hiding it well, but it was clear to the perceptive youth that she would much prefer for him to be incarcerated too.

Gohan may have only known her for less than an hour, but he could tell already that she had some serious issues, as did Meiko and Hana, who were clearly fully on board with what she was doing.

For the love of god… just what had he gotten himself into?

 _Later that day… outside of the prison complex… after school hours…_

"You will now be put to work. Use those materials to erect a barricade around the prison within three days." Commanded Meiko, her back facing the prison behind her as she stood straight on her heels. Seeming to tower over the five boys with an aura of authority. Referring to the stack of body sized wooden pikes and roles of barbed wire off to the side, a small distance from the five boys lined up from side to side in front of her.

Gohan stood just over near the materials, alternating his gaze between looking at the materials, and at Meiko and the boys, whom he had yet to speak to following the discussion of their sentence in the prison. Having been given his first order by Mari earlier to assist Meiko in whatever she needed. As, as it would turn out, Mari had in fact made her a kind of de-facto warden of the prison, and he for the time being, her helper. With the president herself, and Hana, looking on from the U.S.C room.

Gakuto, who stood on the far right, looked over for a moment at the materials, rather barbaric looking if he was to be brutally honest, with a frown. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening. This was typically the time he reserved for his browsing of history, as well as fiction pertaining to the Three Kingdoms! Turning his head back over to the voluptuous woman, his hands opened up with fingers curled, and his knees bent with an indignant look on his face.

"After school time for yours truly is set aside for study of the three kingdoms!" He remarked passionately. His eyes looking somewhat rebellious.

Less than a second following his remark, Meiko brought her arm up and swung it in an arc. The whip held in its hand crashing into the side of the bespectacled boy's face yet again with near bone rattling force, knocking him to the ground flat on his back. The action causing her volley ball sized bazookas to bounce from side to side. Creamy boob flesh slapping against one another, settling into a series of violent jiggles as she rose her left leg up and brought her stilettoed foot down on his face. The leg bent at a ninety degree angle as she propped her foot on his face, bringing up the front side hem of her skirt with it as she bent her upper body over a good bit, propping the elbow of the arm that held her whip on to her knee as she looked down disdainfully at him. The stiletto's heel grinding into his cheek as she rubbed it in mercilessly, bringing extra pain to the face of the boy as he managed to look up at her.

Right as he did, despite the pain in his face as she continued to grind her stiletto into his cheek, any protest his mind may have made at the rough treatment evaporated instantly. For as his managed to budge his head sideways to look up at the girl, eyes trailing up her curvy form, he realised he had a great view up Meiko's miniskirt…

"Do not speak without my permission." Her head turned to the side, to look over at the other four prisoners with the same disdain she held for the one under her boot. "The rest of you also understand that if you do not obey me, you will be taught a similar lesson?"

Kiyoshi, Shingo, Joe, and Andre just stood there staring over at the girl's brutal way of getting her point across with open mouths.

Jesus… this bitch was hardcore!

Gohan on the other hand, just shook his head at that little display of power she was showing over them. He could actually understand that time why she'd struck Gakuto, as the boy looked about ready to say screw this and go read about the Three Kingdoms of ancient China instead of doing his work for the day. But, on the other hand, stepping on his face like that after striking him that hard was less of punishing him for disobedience, and more like flexing her authority over them.

Something like that may have gotten Gohan to feel a little empathetic for the boy… but then he saw the look on his face. It wasn't one of pain, it was yet another lecherous look with his eyes almost glazed over with lust that reminded him of the turtle hermit, and Gohan only had to focus on _where_ exactly the boy was looking to figure out why. Leading him to see a thin purple fabric underneath Meiko's fairly raised up skirt that Gakuto's gaze was locked on to before he closed his eyes disappointingly and brought his hand up to facepalm.

Feeling a tightening sensation in his prison pants groin region and his body heat up at the deliciously arousing sight of a _super thin_ , purple string thong… worn tight as _fuck_ around her crotch region. Barely concealing the girl's pink lips behind it, a small bit of camel-toe peeking through the very thin, tight-fitting fabric. The rest of the garment riding up to and through her ass, which was the only thing his view now couldn't see, which was a shame as he knew from watching some kinky porn back home that that sexy garment would be wedged in between her butt cheeks, leaving those wonderful buttocks exposed!

Gakuto had never been this close to a girl's panties before! Much less ones that were as thin, tight, and downright lascivious as hers! Fuck the Three Kingdoms… That was boring tripe compared to having a perfect opportunity at roaming his eyes all over this drop dead sexy warden!

"Hopeless… just hopeless…" Groaned Gohan under his breath, low enough so only he could hear.

Following that, the five boys got to work without complaint. Obeying the insanely well-endowed warden as they began picking up some of the pikes with a decent amount of effort, choosing to attach the barbed wire on it after they had stuck in the first few pikes.

"Oi, Gohan." Said boy opened his eyes and brought his hand away from his face as he looked over to the person who'd called his name, a little rudely he might add, which was none other than Meiko herself. The girl having turned towards his direction and was walking over to him. Oddly enough, there was a sway to her hips as she did, her chest being puffed up, causing her seismic honkers to bounce around, bobbing against each other with thrice the enthusiasm and intensity than they normally did when she moved around. At the same time, the odd sway of her hips as she walked over made the hems of her miniskirt flutter around, allowing for a good number of glimpses underneath it at the sultry purple thong wrapped over her lady parts snuggly. A sight which would've had the other five boys drooling hungrily, but only managed to get an odd glance from Gohan, briefly wondering why she was walking like that, before he dismissed it entirely.

"Yeah, what is it, Meiko-san?" He replied questioningly, addressing the young woman politely whilst looking her dead in the eye.

Her gaze levelled on him as she stopped in front of the boy, barely a step away from him, folding her arms underneath her chest in a way that brought her breasts closer together, squishing into themselves a bit whilst also getting her soft mountains of flesh to be pushed up further simultaneously in a way that was erotically pleasing to virtually any straight man's eyes. Her face set into an indifferent mask as she addressed him. "For now, just stand back and watch. I'll call on you when I need something."

"Uhh, okay?" Just what exactly was she playing at? What was the point in having him just stand there to watch?

The girl narrowed her eyes, nodding her head lightly before turning on her heel and walking away from the demi-saiyan. A deep frown settling on her lips as her eyes looked forward with a hint of annoyance. "Tch, he's gonna be tougher than expected. That little show of mine only got a glance from him, before he ignored it all together. Looks like if I'm going to expose him for what he truly is, I'll need to try a little harder. Think of some other ways to crack his little façade, since he won't fall for the normal stuff, I'll have to get more creative. I can't afford to let Mari down, after all." The girl thought to herself, a small smile gracing her face for a hot minute at the thought of pleasing her dearest friend, before she schooled her features back into her usual stone faced expression as she went back over to monitor her prisoners.

Over the course of several hours, leading into late evening where the setting sun gave the somewhat cloudy sky an orange tint, Meiko didn't let them rest for even a second. Working them to the bone, to the point where their muscles were beyond tired, and ready to tear at any moment.

As for Gohan, he just stood back and watched them work, obeying the buxom prison warden simply telling him to stand by, and nothing else for the most. Spectating on as the boys built the barbed wire barricade, which was already beginning to take shape around the prison courtyard, effectively cutting them off from the rest of the school.

The only time he wasn't doing that, was about an hour ago when Meiko had had him fetch a kettle filled with water from the prison complex to quench some thirst. That was about it.

From his perspective, everything seemed to be going relatively ok. The boys were working on diligently, doing a decent job he might add, and their first day of work would be over soon.

Of course, that got ruined the moment Shingo spotted the pot of water just sitting on the ground a ways away from him.

Sufficed to say, the boy couldn't help himself. He was tired, sweaty, and above all else, thirsty, after all the work he'd put in.

One little taste couldn't hurt, right?

Less than ten seconds later, the heads of the other boys turned after they put yet another pike into the ground, as the sound of a whip could be heard smacking harshly against flesh.

They were met with the sight of Shingo hunched over on his knees and elbows, one hand clutching the other with an open mouthed look of pain on his now scroungy face, after the all the manual labour he'd done. The pot of water knocked on its side mere inches from his face. Its contents streaming out of it.

"Who said you could drink any water without asking?" Questioned Meiko coldly, standing over him just a foot away.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask permission." Shingo apologised, as he attempted to push himself off his elbows, and rise up on his knees as he looked up to the whip holding girl.

"If you can't learn when told, you'll have to learn the hard way!" She exclaimed in aggravation, stepping on the small of his back with the heel of her stiletto on her right foot, pinning him down in a kneeled bowing position as she started lashing him over his lower back and ass repeatedly, with one vicious, resounding smack after another.

"Hey, that's going too far, no matter what he's done." Commented Kiyoshi, taking exception with Meiko's unjust beating of his friend for something as small as not asking for permission to take a sip of water. I mean come on, this was crossing a line. He was pretty sure that the infamous Alcatraz prison treated their prisoners, regardless of who or what they did, with more dignity than this!

Gohan, who watched on as Andre placed his hands on Kiyoshi's shoulders to stop him, agreed with the boy's sentiment one hundred percent. At best, you could argue he deserved a slap on the wrist for taking the pot of water without asking. Not a full on ass whooping, which Meiko was doling out.

Meiko noticed they had stopped working, of course, and didn't take too kindly to them just staring at her. "Get back to work!" She barked, pointing her whipping stick at them menacingly. Taking her foot off Shingo's back, and unintentionally giving him a peak of his own up her miniskirt at her tight thong, this time from the back as the super thin fabric rode up and practically disappeared into the crack of her ass. Being swallowed up by two _very_ round, plump butt cheeks. Wedged deep within their chasm.

It was then that Joe started coughing violently, hacking up blood, which prompted Meiko to ask what was wrong with him. Not in any caring way mind you, more of in a 'What the hell is wrong with this idiot?' kind of way.

Gakuto backed Joe up by replying that he had a weak constitution, something that Meiko rolled her eyes at, before looking down on him without any sympathy. Tapping her whipping stick over her opened hand, getting her large K-cups to jiggle with each tap. "Our enquires say that this boy has extreme canker sores."

Joe wasn't given any warning as she hooked her fingers under his prison garb's collar, and hoisted him up unceremoniously. Bringing his feet off the ground with little effort in an impressive show of strength for someone who didn't use ki. Her gaze boring a hole in his head. "What else is wrong with you? Tell me, huh?"

"Fuck." Joe cursed right in her face.

"it sounds like the only thing wrong with you is your mouth!" Her voice rose up an extra octave, sounding genuinely pissed at his insolence as she brought her trusted whipping stick him and battered him over the side of his, sending the boy spinning off from the force of it onto the ground, flat on his back with a pained groan.

She pointed her weapon to the downed, even as Andre had had enough of seeing his friend suffer, and got on top of him protectively. Shielding him with his own massive body.

An act which reminded Gohan to a degree of when Piccolo had shielded him with his own body against Nappa's ki blast, and whether Andre knew it or not, granted him a small lick of respect from the half-saiyan for such a selfless act.

An act which Meiko dismissed scornfully with prejudice, seeing it as nothing more than a low life deviant pretending like he and the other scum on the ground were actually friends, before quite literally spitting on Andre's face like a piece of trash.

A major scowl formed on Gohan's already frowning face, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Now, he was genuinely getting mad. This had gone on long enough. Forget punishing them when necessary, this was just way too over the top!

Making his way forward, Gohan's scowl only deepened further at what he saw next.

"Interesting. Hey fatty, thanks to you, my boots are dirty." Meiko remarked bemusedly, bending her knee as she brought her right boot up and pressed it against his cheek after seeing the boy lick said cheek she'd spat on after comforting Joe, who'd just expressed concern over what he was doing by shielding him from her wrath.

This ended up giving the frail boy a perfect peek up her miniskirt too, flashing him that amazing thong she was wearing like Shingo and Gakuto previously from up close. Either without realising or without caring if he saw or not.

Andre looked over at the heel pressing into his cheek, and how she twisted it in for no other reason than to cause him more pain, as she commanded him to do something that stunned Kiyoshi and the others, their eyes widening, and their mouths falling open in shock. "Lick them clean."

Andre seemed the most taken aback by such a command. Simply kneeling there looking at said boot, not knowing how to respond to such an order.

"What's wrong? If you can't do that, then get back to work." Was her brazen, callous words as the boy knelt there frozen. Her words got through to him though, as the boy's tongue poked out of his lips and he slowly, shakily brought it closer to the girl's boot.

"Okay, now this beyond ridiculous. I have to stop this!" Kiyoshi thought to himself, taking a step forward only to feel a hand on his shoulder, making him crane his neck to look at the one who'd stopped him this time. Said person being Gohan, who made him freeze as he saw the look on his eyes.

"Gohan-san…" It was hard for the boy to put into words what exactly he saw in Gohan's eyes. He had never seen someone give another person such a dead-eyed serious stare before…

"That's enough, Meiko-san." The boy said, catching the girl's attention as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Craning her neck to look back at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Glaring at him for interrupting her. "Excuse me?"

Gohan's eyes just glared right back, not at all liking the look in her eyes. Hidden behind her clear disdain, he could see it, the sadistic pleasure she was taking in this, no matter how she tried to hide it. "Don't play dumb. What you're doing here is absurd. I was willing to let the whipping thing go, as that being how you administer your physical punishment if they misbehave, but not this. This is just cruel and unnecessary." Though he sounded calm on the outside, he was bristling on the inside.

"Watch your tone, Gohan. This is-"

"This is what, Meiko? Go ahead and tell me what this is!" Gohan half shouted, cutting her off, and getting the girl to flinch back in surprise. "Because this sure as hell doesn't look like a just punishment. So tell me, what in the hell does making him lick your boot like some kind of dog accomplish?"

The grip on her whip stick tightened as her glare increased. This boy…

"G-Gohan-san! I-It's alright! I-I don't mind it, really…" Andre pleaded, speaking out to the boy for the first time since they had hatched their plan for peeping.

Gohan completely ignored his plea, instead meeting Meiko's intensifying glare with an unyielding gaze, as his grip on her shoulder tightened. "Go ahead, I'm waiting. Let me hear your reason for this. Or, are you going to admit that this has nothing to with punishment or discipline? Because it looks to me like you're just doing this for kicks. Getting some sort of sick pleasure out of watching him degrade himself like this."

It looked like he'd struck a nerve there, as Meiko looked about ready to castrate him as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and pulled her foot away from the fat boy. "That's enough work for today." She spat out, almost through grit teeth, no longer in the mood to put the boys to work. Her mountainous flesh globes wobbling frantically beneath her opened uniform as she turned and walked away. Her whip stick close to cracking from the amount of pressure her hand was putting on it as she squeezed it in a death grip.

How dare he! Doing that just for kicks!? To gain some sort of sick pleasure? He didn't know what he was talking about! She'd show him… her pride wouldn't allow her to take such inflammatory statements against her character lying down.

"Just you wait, Son Gohan. Your time will come. Sooner or later I'll get you to slip up and expose your true nature to me, and once you do…" Meiko's thoughts paused, as a small, unsettling smile graced her features. "I'll be sure to have you locked away nice and tight, and administer to you some _extra_ harsh punishment _personally_ …" She finished thinking to herself rather darkly as she stalked off. Ignoring the odd warmth she could feel in her core at the prospect of that happening.

Gohan also just walked off, heading towards his room.

He passed right by Kiyoshi again, the boy giving him a thankful nod, which he returned. The look in Kiyoshi's eyes telling him he could see that scene was just as absurd as he did.

Perhaps, maybe this would finally be the kick in the ass these guys needed to quell their perversion. After all, there was no way a scene like that hadn't triggered s _omething_ in them to change, so they wouldn't have to deal with her abusing them like that again…

 _The next day… After school hours…_

"Why did I bother getting my hopes up?" Thought Gohan in dismay, his face in his right hand as he watched Kiyoshi get knocked on to his back by Meiko after he was slower than yesterday in building the barricade, before she squatted down close to his pelvis, giving him a perfect view of her snug looking, purple thong beneath her criminally short miniskirt and jabbed her whipping stick into his face, which made those humongous hooters of hers jiggle excitedly from the motion. Two sights which were highly arousing to the young boy.

"You think you're going to be finished with your work by tomorrow at this rate?" Twisting her whipping stick, she grinded the bud into the ridge of his nose, something which Kiyoshi certainly found quite painful, as blood began to leak down from his nostrils.

But he didn't care, as such an action caused her massive right globe to wiggle up and down with her twisting motion, all the while he could see some honest to god camel-toe peeking through her thong! He couldn't stop himself from blushing profusely at such an invigorating sight!

Last night, Kiyoshi had been left speechless as the guys had admonished him for his behaviour, with Andre even telling him to avoid him after he sided with Gohan stopping her from making him lick her boot. He had thought them to be the absolute worst at the time… but now? He knew where they were coming from! This was incredible! "Damn it. I won't bow to your violence!" He responded passionately, though his words were hollow. As in truth, he had already bowed to it, and in his mind, it was worth it.

The other boys then joined in, vying for her attention. All coming up with an excuse for her to punish them, which she did by striking them left and right with her whipping stick. All five of them enjoying this way more then it hurt them, as each strike set her huge volley ball sized tits into a frenzy! Knocking against one another like a pair of soft balls on opposing sides of a pendulum swinging down into each other. Her expansive, overflowing boob flesh rattling, ripples forming for the briefest of seconds on the sides of them as they rocked against one another.

All the while, her puny miniskirt danced upwards in the soft winds around her waist almost constantly with each blow she delivered to them, giving everyone around her, this included Gohan, who was the only one who didn't care, a fine, long stare at her thong yet again, barely covering her womanhood, and riding through the creek of her plush, round booty.

"I was too optimistic. These guys are actually _worse_ than Roshi. I didn't even think that was possible!" Gohan mumbled to himself.

And to think, he had stood up for Andre yesterday for being treated like he was some sort of k-9. Imagine Gohan's surprise when it turned out the boy apparently _wanted_ to be treated that way by her, if his ravings about her allowing him to lick her boots while she whipped him were any indication.

Just his luck. The guy he'd helped avoid being humiliated the other day, "Boots! Please let me lick your boots! Please, let me lick them while you whip me!" turned to be a goddamn masochist… What the actual fuck…?

He had no words… he honestly hadn't a word to utter… These guys… He couldn't believe it, but the more he watched them purposefully degrade themselves like this, just for some of her attention, and to see her womanly assets bounce around, or her covered private parts under that skirt of hers… the more he was regretting his decision to take a stand against Meiko treating them like trash the other day.

He couldn't feel a lick of sympathy for them right now, seeing them like this. Acting like such lewd idiots. Nor could he feel aggravated by Meiko's physical abuse on them, because at the moment it was fully justified with how they were behaving!

Quite frankly, the more he saw of this atrocious display from them, the more a small, darker side of him agreed with Meiko's sentiment that they were, indeed, _trash._

Of course, he'd be damned if he admitted that now, as there was the other part of him, which was much bigger than the first one, that still saw them as human beings, and inwardly still disliked the over the top, brutal treatment they received. Even if they personally did enjoy, and accepted it whole heartedly. This good part of him wanted to see the boys, or at the very least Kiyoshi wake the hell up, and get out of this perverse mindset they were in, and was still willing to give them a chance.

Though, he wasn't the only one thinking about the boys deplorable behaviour, as Mari looked on over the outstretch of the prison courtyard, through the window of the U.S.C's clubroom. A look of disgust painted on her frowning face as she watched the downright pitiful display.

"It looks like the vice-presidents actions have backfired." She commented to herself observantly with a sigh, noting to herself how the day had become a disaster with the boys reaction.

She would've hoped that they'd have the decency to be cowed by her, but instead, they were revelling in her presence. Revelling in the way she punished them, and how there pathetic, degenerate eyes were able to rake over her body. Sufficed to say, her already rock bottom opinion of them fell through the floor. They truly did deserve to be locked up… and hopefully she'd get her way soon enough, and they'd be out of this school permanently. There presence alone by now was enough to make her want to _puke._

Her gaze then briefly fluttered over to the half-saiyan watching on from a safe distance, looking sickened by the other boys. For a second, she found herself feeling a small bit of sympathy for him, before her mind quickly rationalised that he was just like the others too, despite his denial, and was just hiding it to save face.

Turning towards the only other person in the room, who was seated on the sofa sipping her tea, she came to a decision.

It was time she sent in Hana…

 _The following day…_

The boys had been lined up to start, just like the previous two days before Meiko, with Gohan standing behind her. With the only difference being they were closer to the prison now, within the thick foliage of the trees surrounding the complex. With a round table, that had two chairs on either side, and a few cups alongside a pot full of herbal tea that Hana had brewed behind them. The barricade itself essentially fully built by this point. Circling around the perimeter of the complex and it's courtyard.

Looking off to the side at the smiling bob-haired blond as Meiko introduced her, the girl now joining them down here with the inmates, he shook his head at the boys comments about how cute she was when she politely introduced herself.

Those guys really were blinded by their hormones… He'd interacted enough with her himself to know she had her own issues.

What confused him was her shift in attitude. With her being all smiles as she told them to go and look for a ton of four leaf clovers, press, and put them in book marks, and sell them at a booth so they could donate the money to underprivileged children.

"Well, this is a part of her personality I wasn't expecting…" Thought Gohan, noting through the way she spoke, and her body language that she wasn't lying. Nor were her cutesy, almost innocent mannerisms she was showing, especially as she started rocking her upper body from side to side with a four leaf clover between her two pressed together hands, as she sang a small little tune.

Even he had to admit she looked pretty cute doing this, but he was no fool. If Mari had sent her down to help out Meiko, then there wasn't a doubt in his mind she was just as capable of a violent outburst as the voluptuous warden herself.

He was proven correct about this only a couple of minutes later, as the boys suddenly stopped searching and looked out through the forest. Being curious, though he had an idea of what captured their attention given the looks that were on their faces, he got closer so he could look through the trees… and his face immediately set into a deadpan as Hana came up next to him and interrupted their conversation, which he'd tuned out.

Beyond the trees, out not too far into the distance, were a plethora of girls currently partaking in running over the track wearing various form fitting sports bras and speedos of varying colours, with some bending in clearly erotic ways to stretch out their bones, without knowing they'd just been ogled, particularly one girl who Shingo was still ogling hard at, with short, shoulder length dark hair, bending her body from the waist up all the way down to where she was perfectly parallel to the ground. Her ass quite literally sticking out with emphasis. Both plump cheeks looking like they were squeezing the part of the speedo wedged between them like a vice.

"You know what? I'm not even surprised at this point." He thought to himself, before turning his attention back to the others.

"Ah, yes, yes. We're working very hard." Shingo casually stated very inaccurately, to anyone with a working pair of eyes.

"Huh?" Within an instant, Hana's face switched from the cutesy, smiling look she had going, to a black shade cascading over her features, with a death stare to accompany it.

"You only say 'yes' once, you third-rate worm!" She exclaimed angrily, as she brought her leg up and dropped her heel down with skull rending force on top of Shingo's head, causing the boy's eyes to bug out comically in shock and pain, before he tipped over and fell to the ground rattling profusely like a bowling pin. Momentarily paralysed by the sudden shot to his cranium.

"Knew it…" Thought Gohan, face still set in a deadpan.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention this, but Hana is within the top four best karate masters in the inter-high school karate championships." Commented Meiko.

Top four karate master's huh? Not bad. It was just a shame those skills were being wasted on something like this.

The other boys stood stock still, floored yet again by what they'd just seen, which only gave Hana the excuse to beat the crap out of them as well.

One thing Gohan did take note of though, as she started nailing them with punches and kicks, was that the boys didn't look aroused anymore. No, they just looked to be in pain and fear of her, which momentarily confused Gohan for their sudden change in behaviour.

That was until he heard one of them mumble about her wearing leggings, and wasn't really showing any skin, that he recognised why, which made him facepalm yet again.

They couldn't derive any pleasure from looking at exposed, or barely clothed parts of her body like they did with Meiko, because she was fully covered up.

Once more, a reminder of how they thought with their dicks more than with their brains. Way more, in fact… to a very unhealthy degree…

Now he really couldn't tell which was worse, the prison itself and the treatment the prisoners were getting… or the prisoners themselves, and their deplorable conduct.

"Now, go look again, Okay?" Her cutesy smile back on, she brought her palms together near her chest in a manner one would associate with someone asking nicely. All while her words still came out with the underlining threat of 'or else'.

The boys quickly got the message, and scrambled off deeper into the forest. All while Meiko sat down on one side of the table, casually swinging one of her luscious legs over the other as she picked up a cup and poured herself some tea.

Gohan also started walking off into the forest, which didn't go unnoticed by Meiko or Hana.

"And just where are you going?" The busty, grey haired girl questioned with a raised brow. Stopping him in his tracks for a second.

"Just taking a walk. I'll be back in a bit. That okay with you?" He asked as politely as he could, tilting his head to the side to look at her. Even though he honestly didn't care if she was okay with it or not.

"Hmph! Do what you will. Just be sure you're not gone too long." She turned her head away, giving him a dismissive wave of her hand as she brought her cup of tea up to her lips. Inwardly still thinking up ways to expose him for the cretin she believed was lurking underneath.

Rolling his eyes, the boy wandered off into the forest. Not really paying much mind to where he was heading. Just simply using this time to himself, getting away from the lunacy surrounding him.

After a couple minutes of walking, he came to a stop close to one of the plethora of trees and let another sigh escape his lips.

Jeez… if he had known this was what awaited him when he came to stay and learn at Hachimitsu, he would've gotten his mom to send him to another high school. One that was a bit more sane than this one.

Why did his mom think it was a good idea to send him to this boarding school again?

Oh yeah, because of its incredibly high reputation, which would guarantee upon graduating from here that far more options would be open for him when it came colleges and universities in the future.

Well… that and meeting some girls, of which one would help him give her grandbabies…

Yeah… that definitely wasn't happening as far as he could see. Even if he wanted to do that, there was rules against sexual relations, or pretty much any boy and girl relationship in general thanks to the U.S.C, and the only girls he was on a first name basis with, were the members of the U.S.C, and he'd hardly call their relationship 'friendly'.

Moreover, his relationship with the other boys hadn't started out the best, and had only plummeted downhill since. With his opinion on each of them, barring maybe Kiyoshi who he felt a little bit more hopeful for still, having hit bottom of the barrel.

He honestly wanted to believe that this was a dream, and he was about to wake up in the morning at home, and be sent off to a version of Hachimitsu that didn't have a prison, didn't have a U.S.C, and had versions of Kiyoshi and company there that he could be good friends with that weren't extreme perverts.

No such luck there. This was reality, and that was a pipe dream. He'd just have to work with the hand that he was dealt and get through this.

He'd been through much worse after all… he could handle this.

With that final thought out of the way, and after being rooted in place within his thoughts for a good five minutes, Gohan turned around and began to make his way back.

However, as he walked back, the boy had to stop and blink in confusion as he saw Kiyoshi up in a tree a few feet ahead of him, coiled up on a high branch next to one of the school's windows for some reason.

What made the half-saiyan even more curious, was the comically frightened look on his face. With his fiercely blushing cheeks scrunched up, his eyes as wide as saucers, lips pursed out like he'd swallowed something sour, and nervous sweat pouring down his temples.

The guy looked about ready to shit to himself.

The boy's gaze seemed to alternating between looking at something over on the other side of the tree he was clinging to like a sloth, and trying to look up into the sky away from what was down below, hoping it would go away.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Gohan made his way over, and around the tree to see what had the boy acting like that.

Right as he rounded the tree, the boy froze when his gaze met that of Hana, who was squatting down close to the ground, with her leggings pulled down to her ankles, exposing the young blonds womanhood, which currently had a yellowy liquid spewing out of it.

It was in that moment that Gohan knew, he'd fucked up…


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, guess who's back again with another chapter! And yeah, this is quite a bit late coming out. Taking longer than it should've been. Almost two weeks to be precise, and for those who also read my other story, 'Makenball Z', which I plan to dedicate my time to until September, will now have its next chapter pushed down to somewhere at the end of this month due to my laptop having decided to die on me. Had to get a new one which, I'm not going to bore you with the details as to why that took so long, just know that what's done is done and I'm back into the swing of things!**

 **Before we begin, from now on, in all of my stories, I'll be altering how I write a person's thoughts. From now on, they will be in italics like locations/scene changes, along with certain words I wish to draw a little extra attention to when describing something or talking about something. When doing this in the thoughts of someone, that particular word will be underlined. If I get time during the summer, I'll make this change to all the other previously released chapters of stories, as well as bringing some of them up to the new format from my original writing style, which was script style. And if I can't find the time… well, then I could always look for a beta-reader to do it for me, if any of them would be willing.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 5: From Bad, To Worse.**

For a moment, time seemed to slow down to a screeching halt as the demi-saiyan and the squatting blonde locked gazes with one another, their breaths hitching in shock and mouths falling open as they forgot how to breathe normally, their faces cheeks beginning to light up a furious crimson. The only sound reaching either of their ears, being the sound of Hana's piss as it poured out of her virgin womanhood unto the ground, progressively forming a tiny puddle beneath her.

Unbeknownst to Hana, and for the time being forgotten by Gohan, one Kiyoshi Fujino clung to the high branch of a tree facing one of the windows of the school building's second floor, where the boy had just finished conversing with Chiyo, and had gone from being overjoyed at getting another chance with the girl after she had seen him place a baby chick back into its nest, to being in utter horror and, admittedly aroused somewhat at the same time as he too got to see Hana's tight, thin, virgin pussy before it started to excrete it's yellowy fluid. All the while as he desperately tried to look away from the sight since it started and shut his eyes, not only in hopes that he wasn't spotted, but also to try and purge himself from the deplorably perverted thoughts and feelings that were rising up even against his own best wishes to look over at her again, even as she let go. His prison pants tightening up as he felt himself gain the most uncomfortable erection of his young life.

And then, just like that, time resumed as normal right as Gohan pulled his gaze away from Hana and looked off to the side, for all the good it did him since he had seen _everything_ , with a highly flustered look on his face. "O-oh god! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I swear!" He stuttered his best apology, completely floored by the sudden turn of events.

Of all the things that had to be on the other side of the tree… of all things, why _THIS_!?

Shortly after Gohan said his apology, Hana finished her pee, and just like that, pulled her legs back up to cover her lower half faster than she ever had before as she stood up straight. Her hands trembling like crazy, her face beginning to have tears running down from her horrified eyes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came the embarrassed, humiliated and utterly cringe inducing scream, ripping right through Hana's throat as she turned away from the flustered half-saiyan and practically bolted as fast as she could out of the forest. Catching the attention of not only the other boys who heard her scream and saw her as she blitzed past them with hot tears streaming down her face, but also Meiko herself, who spotted the girl rushing out towards her, sobbing like mad.

"Hana! What's wrong?!" The buxom young lass shouted out with concern as the humiliated bob-haired blonde ran up to meet her cohort, almost burying her teary, red face into the grey haired girl's ginormous bosom. Meiko making sure to softly place her hands placatingly on the distraught girl's shoulders for comfort. _"Just what in the hell happened over there!? I've never seen her like this before… she's practically bawling her eyes out!"_

Outside of Hana's sobs, Meiko heard the sound of multiple footsteps trailing closer to her, causing her to look up ahead, her eyes finding the figures of Gakuto, Shingo, Joe, and Andre staring over bewildered at the scene in front of them.

The voluptuous warden felt her left eye twitch in agitation, and her pearly white teeth clench in anger as she locked eyes on them. "Which one of you is responsible for making Hana this upset?" She asked, her tone demanding to know who the culprit was, a cold fury in her eyes as she followed on with another statement, right as the group of four took a step back, sweating in fear. "Whoever it was, speak up now!"

It was Gakuto who spoke up, but not for a confession. "It wasn't any of us, I swear! Milady, yours truly and his companions were all together picking clovers as was asked of us! We have no idea what happened to make miss Hana as upset as she is, we simply followed after her curiously when we saw her dash past us screaming her lungs out, honest!"

Meiko narrowed her eyes dangerously at his reply, only narrowing them further when the other three nodded their heads in agreement with their friend's response, hoping that she believed them.

Meanwhile, as all that transpired, back in the part of the forest she had gone to pee in, Gohan stood there, rooted in place. The boy looking off to the side in shame over what happened. His cheeks still burning crimson over seeing something he _really_ shouldn't have.

Whether he had seen what he'd just saw by complete accident, and with no form of perverted, malicious intent or not didn't matter. What did matter, was that he _had_ just seen that, and unintentionally committed one of the most grievous invasions of privacy that you could.

" _Damn it all… Things have just gone from bad to worse. Why me?_ " The demi-saiyan thought to himself in a mixture of grief over it all, and his own embarrassment from his current predicament.

The half-saiyan was somewhat knocked out of his minds current deluge to despair when his ears picked up the sound of something fall to the ground close to him with a thud, followed by a small groan of pain. Turning to the direction it came from, just beside the very tree he stood close to, Gohan was quickly reminded of the reason _why_ he had checked out around the tree in the first place.

The nervously sweating, almost bug eyed form of Kiyoshi, whom managed to get to his feet with a wince, before looking at Gohan with a grimace. The boy's eyes alight with multiple emotions. Confusion, shock… but above all else, trepidation. Not just for himself, but for Gohan especially.

Kiyoshi looked like he was about to say something, but Gohan just shook his head, not wanting to hear it. It was obvious to him that Kiyoshi was about to try and explain, in some form anyway, why he was there, in case Gohan believed he had been hiding away so he could watch Hana take a piss like a depraved piece of shit.

There was no need for that. Like his father, Gohan was pretty in tune with nature, and the creatures that it was home to. Giving a quick glance up again to the branch the boy had been hugging to for dear life not even a minute ago, the son of Goku spotted a bird's nest, specifically a crow's nest, propped up near the tail end of the branch, with several chirping baby chicks inside with his vision. Something he had neglected to spot the first time when approaching due to being way more focused on Kiyoshi himself, and what had him so rattled.

One of the young chicks in particular, looked to have one of it's wings injured, but all the same it was looking straight at Kiyoshi, whether the boy knew it or not with its cute, beady black eyes and chirping good naturedly at him. Gohan didn't need to use his sensing ability to know that the chick was thankful to the young boy. Something which wouldn't be the case unless he had done something to deserve it, which Gohan deduced was the real reason why he had been up there.

If he wasn't in such a state of, well, disgust and shame over the obvious, he would've given the boy a patented Son family grin that his father had trademarked for helping out the young crow. It told him that the boy indeed had the capacity for more than just being a horny, depraved pervert. If only that part of his person was his dominant, and defining feature, instead of the clear case of pervy Roshi syndrome on steroids.

Getting back to the present though, Gohan let out a calming, despondent breath before turning away from the prison garbed youth and began making his way over to the others. Not knowing what else to do, Kiyoshi decided to follow behind him in tow.

As they spotted the others, Gohan paying particular attention to the sniffling, tear shedding form of Hana with her back turned to him, being held in a sense by Meiko, said aforementioned girl exclaimed with a furious scowl on her face, "I've heard enough! That's all the work for the day. Return to the prison!"

As soon as she had all but barked that out to them, the ungodly well-endowed warden of the boys turned away and began leading Hana away from them. Her face morphing from the aggravated sneer, and infuriated glare she'd been holding over them, to a softer, more concerned visage as her full attention went over to Hana as they trekked away from them, likely towards the council room.

That left the other four boys to turn their stares towards Gohan and Kiyoshi, as they noticed the two walking up to them.

Right as they saw the two, in particular the looks on their faces, and how they'd come from the same direction Hana had, in the boys heads, they all immediately came to the incorrect conclusion, in that Kiyoshi had been the one to make Hana so upset.

In an alternate universe, one where Gohan never attended the school with them in the first place, this would've actually been true. However, sadly for young half-breed, he had been the one in this reality responsible for Hana's plight, and he had no doubt that whatever came of this, it _definitely_ wouldn't be good…

Gohan had no idea just how right, and wrong he was there. For what was about to follow after this, was certainly not what the young man would've ever thought would come from such a predicament…

 _A little later that day… in the principal's office…_

"So, I hear you're still keeping those other five boys contained within the prison."

Mari, whom these words were intended for, simply let a calm sigh out of her lips. The young, beautiful leader of the underground student council keeping a reserved, almost stone faced expression as she sat down, one slender leg wrapped up tightly in finely made black pantyhose draped over the other, with both hands placed delicately on her draped knee, on one of the four black, cushioned chairs circling around a small table. The stunning young woman choosing to sit in one that was closer to the desk of the man who'd said those words, positioned at a slanted angle from him and his desk.

The rest of the room not having much else in it, other than a drawer in front of, and behind her pressed up against the grey washed walls on either side of the room, a long yellow lamp standing just off to the left of the principal's desk, as well as a few pictures framing the walls around the room.

"Yes, I am. And I intend to keep them there until their sentence is finished." Mari replied matter of factly, without so much as turning her head to look at the room's other recipient.

Though in saying that, she would much prefer if they were just expelled altogether, but she knew the other person in this room, the principal, her _father_ wouldn't allow that.

"Don't you think that treatment is a little too… harsh?" He remarked back, his tone being even, until he reached the end of his sentence, where he decided to emphasize the word harsh more for some reason.

Mari's eyes narrowed in that moment ever so slightly, as she turned finally to look at her father, the one who ran this school. A man who appeared to be in his mid to late forties, with finely combed up grey hair, coal black eyes, an impressively cut grey moustache that looked like it belonged back in the nineteen-fifties all over a masculine looking jawline, which showed that the man kept in shape despite his age, and dressed up in an immaculate dark suit with a blue tie to accompany it.

"They were caught doing something they would normally be expelled for. You know this as well as I do. They deserve it. Besides, going co-ed was something that I-no, make that the majority of students, the alumni, not to mention the current educators were all opposed to."

Her father, chairman Kurihara, wasn't moved in the slightest by her words, though he did note the slight quip in her tone, and the serious look in her eyes as she said it. Turning his swivel chair to the side so he was looking away from her, he responded in kind. "I understand them wanting to preserve tradition, but a shake-up is also necessary from time to time… Don't you think?" He quipped back, emphasizing the last bit of his sentence once again, as he swivelled back and levelled his own serious gaze at his daughter.

To most, it would appear as though Mari remained stone-faced at her father's 'argument', for the boys being allowed in. Even the chairman didn't notice it, but for a fraction of a second, Mari's right brow twitched in irritation, and her right hand clenched her other hand just a little in that same time, as a way to keep herself completely cool. "Chairman, the result of overriding everyone's objections, and unilaterally allowing those six boys to enrol… is their problem behaviour so early on."

"If I recall, only _five_ of them have been an issue to you. The other one, to my knowledge hasn't done anything at all."

" _Not yet anyway._ " Mari thought to herself instantly. Feeling a small increase in her annoyance on the inside at the reminder of Son Gohan not only being outside of the prison, which she firmly believed he should be in right now, but was also now an honorary member of the underground student council thanks to her father.

"Besides, as for the others, isn't that something that most boys their age would try… right?" He continued, emphasizing the last bit of his sentence a third time.

Whatever point he was trying to make, it definitely wasn't getting through to Mari. If anything, the longer this conversation went on, the more her irritation was building inside, ready to flood to the surface. Which is what happened as she responded to what she believed to be an idiotic defence of their actions, with some heat escaping from her tone. "Peeping is a criminal offence!"

"I know, I have no intention of justifying their actions." He conceded, bringing his gaze to, and placing his hand on a diorama of the earth that was on his desk and started moving the diorama from side to side by pushing his fingers along the sphere in a casual manner.

" _If that were true, you wouldn't have bothered bringing that up in the first place._ " Came another annoyed thought from the young president of the U.S.C.

"But, I want you to at least give them Saturdays and Sundays off. The prison rules are set up that way…" the man paused briefly as he swiped his fingertips along the edge of the diorama, causing it to spin rapidly as he returned his gaze to his daughter whilst he emphasised his final words once more. "aren't they?"

"I am aware of that, father." Mari rescinded evenly, as she got up from her seat and made to walk away.

"Before you go, Mari, I have one thing left to ask." The man broached, causing Mari to stop in her tracks momentarily and look back at her father.

"What is it?" She questioned plainly, just wanting to be done with this conversation already.

"Tell me, how is that Gohan boy doing in the U.S.C?" The man asked genuinely, seeming to have an honest interest in the boy, for some reason that Mari could not discern.

"He's doing fine." She clipped, in no mood to be talking about the boy. Turning her head back to the door, she made her way out.

Although, as she walked out the doors and closed them behind her, admittedly one thing pertaining to her father and Gohan himself did cross her mind.

He still hadn't memorised the names of the other five boys, but strangely was fully aware of Gohan's name and had a keen interest in what happened to him. Mari had absolutely no clue why that was the case, but she intended to find out sooner or later.

Unbeknownst to the girl, right as he saw the doors close in front of him, the chairman let out a sigh. "Good grief, that daughter of mine… talk about difficult."

Pushing his chair back a little, the man moved his hand over to a desk drawer and opened it up, showing a slew of high quality pictures inside. Picking up the one at the very top, the man gave it a good long look over, becoming enamoured with the photograph. "I had hoped that my daughter would be a bit more open minded than this. I even had to step in already to stop her from jumping the gun and throwing your son into the prison… Chichi." The man finished with emphasis as usual, as the photo he was so enamoured with staring at almost vicariously was none other than a photo of the woman herself. Though one wouldn't have been able to tell that from a glance. The reason for this being? Simple, it was a photo taken of something very specific about the mature, yet still quite beautiful mother of Gohan.

Taken in high definition, as clear and perfect as a camera shot could be taken, was a pristine shot of the woman's impressively round, pale skinned, plump ass with nothing other than tight fitting, pearly white panties to cover them.

A further inspection inside his drawer would reveal that the rest of stack were also high quality camera shots of women's asses, though none were as perfect in his opinion, as the one in his hand, which he could feel a mighty stir in his pants from the longer he gazed at it.

A person might ask why he had a tonne of photos of women's asses of all shapes and sizes, including Gohan's mother's. The answer was simple. He too, was a pervert through and through, and a true ass man at heart.

One might also ask how in the bloody hell the man managed to procure a perfect ass shot of Gohan's mother, Chichi of all people. Considering the type of person that a lot of those who knew of her, knew her to be.

The answer however to this question, as the chairman began to reach for some tissues from the tissue box on his desk so he could get down to 'urgent business', was rather complicated… and something the man would prefer to keep to himself, and to the widowed mother, if at all possible…

 _The next day… out near the prison…_

"Starting today, your after-school work detail is to clear this wasteland." Meiko ordered calmly, arms crossed under her bountifully large breasts, to the five boys standing next to each other, from left to right.

The ludicrously well-endowed warden clenched her left hand, which held her whipping stick in a mild form of irritation and disgust, as she suddenly lashed out and struck Gakuto, who was in the middle, over the head, garnering a whine of pain from the bespectacled boy, along with causing her two mountainous marsh-mellows to wobble like crazy, giving the other four boys an eyeful of her bountiful tit flesh bobbing around in their barely contained state. Getting the soft flesh from the side of each creamy, fat tit to ripple, before both set back into place shortly thereafter.

"I didn't say a word! What was that for!?" He cried, clutching the top of his head with both hands.

" _Oh please. Don't think I didn't notice you ogling my breasts again, instead of paying attention, you pathetic little worm._ " The drop dead sexy warden thought to herself disparagingly, having noticed his eyes transfixed on her cleavage since she brought them out, as had the others too, and before that as she led them out could practically _feel_ their degenerate eyes paying more than rapt attention to her ass as her skirt fluttered up enough with every stride she took to give them an eyeful. She'd get to them later for their leery eyes as well.

Most men would hardly blame the boys for it though. As to them it looked as though both of Meiko's fully round, plump butt cheeks were squeezing, tugging, and strangling the thin, useless fabric of her purple thong wedged deep within the crevice of her mighty, creamy rear from side to side with each left and right stride forward the young, full bodied, sexy warden took.

Wanting to give them their order quick, she pointedly denied giving Gakuto an answer to that question, and instead, chose to get straight to the point. "Ask me why you're clearing the wasteland."

"This is unwarranted…!" The boy remarked, whilst looking down and away from Meiko in a subdued manner. Knowing that the bombshell of a warden didn't give the slightest inclination of a fuck about his opinion.

"The question has arisen, and the reason you are clearing this land, is to create a campus vegetable garden!" She declared, utterly ignoring the fact that Gakuto still hadn't broached that question, nor had any of the others. As it was obvious to everyone there though, Meiko, again, didn't give a damn.

Quite frankly, Kiyoshi didn't either. The boy's mind still being too preoccupied with what had happened the other day with Hana and Gohan, whom the boy noticed were both absent.

Seriously, talk about a sticky situation. He had honestly fully expected Hana to rattle off what happened to Meiko, which would then mean Gohan being thrown into prison with them. However, not only had that not happened, as it would appear since Gohan wasn't with them currently in prison garb, but neither were present, and not knowing what was going on with the boy that had tried to dissuade him from doing something stupid, but was also someone that Kiyoshi himself would consider a genuinely good person, and possibly a friend, just didn't sit well with him. Not one bit.

Whilst the others thought he was responsible, and had taken to celebrating Hana's teary departure with glee, he knew for a fact if Hana did say what happened. Which, again, made it all the more confusing that nothing appeared to have happened, other than both being absent currently, which was driving him up the wall.

"Uhm hey, can I ask a question?" Kiyoshi was knocked a little out of his musing by Shingo, who politely asked that to Meiko whilst raising his hand up as though he were in a classroom asking it of a strict teacher who he was walking on eggshells with, which he essentially was. Just take out the teacher part, and replace it with a hyper-arousing, busty as fuck, insanely well proportioned, drop dead gorgeous warden lady who looked, and dressed as though she belonged in a hardcore, B.D.S.M related, school hentai. One which the young, horny youth would _die_ to take part in. As would many a horny boy his age.

"Permission granted." The buxom warden replied, not seeing the harm in giving the punkish boy that alone. Seeing as if he did ask something she found perverted, she'd just give a good whack of her whip stick on the head and press on.

Funnily enough, her thoughts weren't too far off the case, as once she gave him permission, the boy almost gave in to the impulsive urge of asking her just how big those beautiful honkers she touted really were, or even more daringly, and idiotically, if she was down to bang, but he stayed himself. Putting his libido to the side for the moment, knowing that getting a genuine response from the first, wasn't going to happen, and would likely result in her hitting him over the head twice as hard as she'd done to Gakuto. The latter, was nothing more than him imagining a fantasy that would never come true, no matter how much his hormone riddled mind desired it, and asking it would most definitely end in an ass whooping. So, in lieu of that, he chose to ask a genuine question about something he'd started to wonder about, and he probably wasn't the only one of the boys wondering it either. "Will we get Saturdays and Sundays off, since you know, it's the weekend?"

"On Saturdays and Sundays, when you have no classes, the work goes on, right?" She replied, a small bit surprised on the inside that he hadn't asked something she'd find repugnant, but she didn't let it show. "You'll work, of course." She emphasised, turning to the side and looking away from them as if it were obvious.

The boys let out despondent sighs at the answer, Kiyoshi as well. Guess they shouldn't have expected to be given time off on non-school days. Talk about a bummer. Combined with his current feelings about what was going on with Gohan at the moment, and things just seemed to be getting worse.

"However-" At the familiar sound of Mari's voice, the boys looked passed Meiko as she too turned her head to look at the approaching girl. "Prisoners who exhibit good behaviour will be allowed three hours of weekend free time, including furloughs." She revealed, as she came to a stop next to Meiko.

"P-President!?" Meiko stuttered in shock, her eyes wide with surprise.

This instantly brought up the mood of the boys with Shingo and the others cheering about finally getting some freedom with smiles on their faces, as it seemed as though they were at least being thrown a bone. Kiyoshi too, though his was a little less though. As even though this meant he now had the time for a date with Chiyo, as he had agreed to, Gohan's fate still lingered in his mind.

Of course, this was with them not knowing they were supposed to get full weekends off, rather than just a few hours for good behaviour. Mari had no intention of ever giving them that though. Heck, even the act of giving them that much time off if they behaved was not something she would prefer to do. She'd much prefer if they were just worked to the bone every day for their misdeeds, or even better yet, expelled from the institution. But alas, she'd have to stay her hand from going all in, for now anyway.

"All right guys, let's do this!" Shingo cheered, the other boys joining him in his glee as they went for the tools they were expected to use for the job they'd been given, so they could get to work and earn some free time.

Kiyoshi followed suit, though he was lagging behind a little, as he prayed inwardly that Gohan would be fine…

 _Roughly around that time… inside the school building…_

Gohan let out a light yawn as he rose up from his classroom seat, his first class for the day over with. It had been math, which despite the boy feeling rather tired this morning, he still breezed through easily.

The reason for his tiredness? A lack of sleep from the night before, his thoughts being plagued by what had happened by sheer happenstance, and the repercussions of it occurring, keeping him awake for most of the night.

The progeny of Son Goku just knew it was coming. Whatever it was. He didn't know what it would be, though he might be willing to hazard a guess towards prison time of his own. He again, didn't really know yet, but he knew he'd get his answer soon.

Walking out of the room first, whilst his fellow students, all female of course, broke into their own chats and gossips for the moment, the boy came face to face with none other than Hana. The bob haired blonde appeared to have been waiting for him by the door. Her face set into the normal expression she usually held, though he could see the undercurrent of a whole slew of emotions in her eyes. None of which he could accurately ascertain.

The girl seemingly paused for a moment. Her cheeks reddening even as she looked at him. "Come with me." She managed to cop out, quickly turning on her heel and walking off.

" _Well, guess it's time._ " Gohan quickly sighed as he followed behind her. Knowing he didn't have much of a choice as refusing to do so would look really bad on him. Might as well be screaming you were guilty of something malicious at that point, which he was not.

After rounding a number of corners around the hallways, walking behind her for almost ten minutes and noting there was no one listening in, the boy made that known.

"Hana…" He started, and though the girl gave no acknowledgement that she'd heard him, he knew she was listening. "Look, I know that you're most likely furious with me right now, and I don't blame you for that. Anyone would be in your situation, but please understand, it was a complete accident. I had no idea you were there. If I'd known, there's no way I would've walked around that tree when I did, I swear." The boy stated calmly, with nary a shred of hesitation, and the utmost seriousness in his tone. "For what it's worth though, I do feel awful for any sort of stress or embarrassment I may have put you through. For that, I apologise." He finished sincerely, placing his right hand to the side of his chest that covered his heart, for emphasis. His eyes telling the same story as his words.

Following his piece, Hana stopped herself in front of him, having walked far enough to get to where she had wanted to go. Turning around to face him, the girl's cheeks only darkened further, her lips beginning to quiver, her eyes still showing the torrent of emotions she was holding in behind them. But only just barely.

"Y-You apologise, huh?" The girl stuttered, the embarrassment over what she went through leaking through. "T-That isn't good enough! Not after what you saw…" She exclaimed indignantly, before her voice teetered off, her head pulling itself down to the side as she looked away from him. "W-Whether it was accidental or not doesn't matter… y-you still saw me… s-saw my…" She didn't finish, merely just placing one of her hands down on the front of her skirt, then grabbing that arm with her other hand as she began to squirm a little. What she meant being obvious to the young half-breed.

This only made Gohan feel worse about the whole thing, seeing how it was effecting her. But before he could get a word out, she looked back up at him, right into his coal black eyes with her own brown pools. Which were now filled with a sudden conviction that hadn't been present before. "If you're serious about being sorry, than I want you to show me by doing something for me in here-" She nodded her head to the side at the door next to her. "-So that we're even. Nobody is around here during these hours, so we won't have to worry about someone seeing us."

This took Gohan by surprise. He could tell she was being honest through the sincerity in her words, as well as the flow of her ki. Not even the smallest bit of a lie had crept through her lips. Whatever she had in mind, so long as he did what she asked than it appeared they'd be alright. To him, so long as it was just the two of them, and she didn't try to record anything, he could just get it over and done with and move on.

Though what did matter was _what_ she wanted him to do. Considering that it looked as though she'd brought him to a secluded area, he could surmise it was going to be something embarrassing.

Looking at the door she pointed to, he was made immediately aware by the plaque embedded to the door frame, that it was none other than the women's _bathhouse_ of all things. Talk about irony. First the other boys, and by proxy himself had gotten in trouble due to them peeping on this location, and now here he stood where this whole mess had begun. Here to make himself even with one of the girls responsible for the others incarceration.

Leaving that morbidly amusing thought to the side, Gohan sighed once more, before he braced himself as he nodded his in agreement. Might as well just get this over with, or else who knows what would happen. "Alright then, fair enough. What do you want me to do?"

Hana didn't respond immediately. Pausing instead as her face flushed red even more. Her eyes briefly zipping down to the boy's pants before shooting back up to eye level. When she finally did speak, and give Gohan his answer, it was something the teen would've never anticipated, and thus was wholly unprepared for.

"I… I want you to show me your penis!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back? Yeah, I know this took a while, but the newest chapter is finally here. This will be the last update until January, where I'll see if I can get this to an update schedule of every ten days or so. I put it at ten, due to the fact I'll have other fics to work on, as well as a ton of college work that will definitely be slapping me over the head.**

 **That being said… fair warning for this chapter folks. Things get pretty…** _ **raunchy**_ **, so be prepared for it. It's prison school after all, as well as me writing it. All I'll say is this…**

 **Our resident blond is about to get a little… eh, how should I put this… carried away?**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 6: The madness begins…**

For a moment, the half-breed spawn of Son Goku stood stock still. His mind trying desperately to process what he'd just heard. No matter how much it tried to though, it just kept short circuiting like a computer that just had a bucket of water doused on it. Unable to compute the request- no, more like _demand_ \- of the bob-haired blond.

Surely, there was no way he'd heard her right… He _had_ to have misheard and imagined her saying that…

"Huh?" Was all that came out from the dumbfounded boy. His frazzled mind hoping that what he'd heard had just been his imagination.

Hana's face remained as red as a freshly grown tomato. Her embarrassment peaking higher at his dumb response, as her eyes briefly shifted down to his crotch again before moving back up to meet his eyes. "Yo-You heard me! I-I want to see it… I-I want to see your penis!" She stuttered out a little louder than she'd intended to.

At her confirmation that that _had_ in fact been what he'd heard, Gohan's brain promptly malfunctioned and shut down before rebooting. It then proceeded to shut down _again_ right after, before slowly rebooting itself a second time after a few seconds.

When his mental faculties finally returned proper, without risk of an impending malfunction again, Gohan fully processed what she'd said to him. What she wanted in return for that mishap with him walking in on her taking a piss outside.

And he still couldn't believe she'd just said that, even then…

The boy felt his cheeks turn almost as red as her face. "A-Are you sure about that? I-Isn't there something else you can have me do to make up for what happened?" He stammered. Given her treatment of the other boys down near the prison, he wouldn't have been surprised, and had honestly been expecting something like her asking to beat the crap out of him to make up for it. Use him as her own personal punching bag until she was satisfied. That he could've dealt with, as he could easily up his power level just a smidge so she didn't actually do any real damage, and then he'd pretend she was really hurting him so she'd feel better. That was something easily done.

Hell, he'd even be willing to leave his power level at a normal human's so she could genuinely kick the crap out of him, if need be. He'd heal really quick from it anyway, and it'd be no skin off his back. He'd seen how violent she could be, after all. Retribution like that he could understand and see coming.

 _This_ however? Seeing his bare penis? Had he somehow found his way into one of master Roshi's erotic manga's or something?

"I don't want anything else." She bit her lip anxiously. "Y-You saw my privates… S-So it's only natural I should get to see yours in return…"

Gohan visibly cringed. To be fair, in a way that was an even trade. The old adage of 'you saw mine, so I get to see yours' was in full effect. Granted, it was all kinds of wrong, hence his cringe, but the logic behind it was sound.

I mean sure, he'd been fully naked plenty of times back up in the mountains during bath-time outside in the tub, where his little bro and mother had seen his penis plenty of times. But that was the thing… it was comfortable to do it around them since they were family. There wasn't anything awkward about it.

Here though? In front of a girl he'd just recently met, and barely knew anything about beyond her name? You might as well crank the awkwardness up from zero to eleven in the blink of an eye.

Pushing the door to the bathhouse open with an outstretched hand, Hana managed to force her blush down and meet him in the eyes with an unmoving gaze. Biting down the embarrassed stutter that threatened to surface. "We're doing this. You're here with me now so you might as well go through with it. Can't be any more embarrassing than what you put me through." With that said, she walked through the door.

Honestly, what was his problem? He'd seen her pee, and all she wanted was to see his genitals in return. It's not like she'd asked him to pee in front of her to be even, like she'd initially thought about doing. He was the one in the wrong, and she was making him pay for it! Plain and simple!

So then why did she feel so weird about it on the inside…?

Letting out a low groan of defeat, seeing she was dead set on this and wouldn't take anything else to get even, he begrudgingly followed her in.

Once inside, the door closed behind him as he entered the changing room. She continued walking however, and he followed tensely behind as she slid open the door leading to the bathing area itself, and stepped to the side, motioning him in first.

"A-Are you absolutely sure there's nothing else I can do to show I'm sorry?" Once again, he stammered. He had to be certain, inwardly hoping that she'd have a change of heart, even when they were this close. He had a feeling that as soon as he stepped in there, there was no going back.

"No, there isn't." She clipped. Her tone becoming aggravated. "Stop trying to get out of this! Y-You saw mine, so now I get to see yours!"

Well, that settled that then. Gohan groaned inwardly, this school really was becoming more of a madhouse the longer he was here. "Fine…" He walked in with a shake of his head. Stepping into the bathing area that smelled of perfume and shampoo. The door sliding shut behind him not a second later.

As he turned to face her, hand rubbing the back of his head nervously, he had to ask. "S-So uhh, this'll be quick right? You just need to see it and then we're done, right?"

She met his gaze with narrowed eyes. Lips curling downward into a frown. "No. you won't be leaving until I'm satisfied. I'll _tell_ you when you can put it away." He'd seen her pee, after all. It was only fair that she get to see his genitals for herself as long as she needed to.

All to get even, of course.

" _Oh come_ _on_ _!…_ _Is she for real…? Until she's satisfied? How long will that take…?_ " He groaned inwardly. Was that _really_ necessary? It was just a penis. HIS penis. He doubted there was anything special about it compared to any other guy's, so why would she need to look at it for an extended period of time?

This was ridiculously bizarre. All he'd wanted when he came to this school was a relatively normal experience in high-school like any other boy. Maybe learn a few things he didn't already know, make some friends, and maybe get a girlfriend at some point, to see what being in a relationship was like. What had he gotten instead? Five boys joining with him who were depraved perverts to a comical level, a prison that belonged to the school wardened by, what he was sure was at least a somewhat sadistic female senior in Meiko, getting saddled with her and the USC until the other boys got out of prison. Watching how the boys somehow took _pleasure_ in getting whipped and beaten by the big breasted girl. Had accidently walked in on Hana pissing in the forest, and now, he was about to flash himself before the girl, as it was according to the blond, the only way to make it up to her.

How long had he been here again? Less than a week? And all of this had happened, in just a few days here…

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hana asked, snapping him out of his thought as she bent her knees and crouched down to eye-level with his crotch. Her face scarcely a few inches away from it now, as she propped her elbows up on her bent legs, placed the palms of her hands beneath her chin, fingers resting on her cheeks as she stared expectantly at her quarry.

Gohan felt his face scrunch up with a wince as he looked down at her. _"Am I really doing this right now? This is absurd…"_ Was it possible this was just a dream? No. He knew it wasn't. This was something Roshi would've dreamt of, not him. He would never have a dream like this. This was irrefutably real, as much as he wanted it not to be.

He knew now that it would be quite a while before anyone else came around here, which meant that when she said she'd let him go when satisfied, that may not be for quite some time…

He could always just leave here and now, and say screw this. However, something told him that if he did that, and denied Hana here, that she'd hound him relentlessly until he did inevitably show her. He had seen that look in her eye when he'd tried to see if there was anything else he could do. She was _adamant_ on this, and he'd seen that look on his own mother before.

Not for something like this, obviously. But whenever she got that look, she wouldn't rest until whatever she was setting out to do was done, and she got what she wanted. Whether it was the easy way, or the _hard_ way.

Which meant that unless he wanted Hana constantly breathing down his neck to see his family jewels, he'd have to show her here and now, and go along with her terms to avoid such lunacy.

Oh _Dende_ this was going to be awkward as hell…

At the very least, as she'd pointed out, they were alone, and no one else would see. It didn't make the situation feel any less ridiculous, and oddly lewd, but it did offer them privacy. Whatever happened in here, _stayed_ in here.

Bringing his hands down to the front of his pants, one of them gripping on to the zip, and the other the hem of his pants, Gohan let out a sigh. " _I can't believe I'm actually doing this right now…_ "

Slowly, he pulled the zipper down, and before long, his pants fell down by his ankles, leaving the only thing covering his manhood being his black underwear. Gohan scrunched his eyes shut for a second, if only to quell the bizarre, foreign feeling in his gut from actually doing this.

Had he kept his eyes open, he would've seen Hana gulp a ball down her throat in anticipation, as she waited for the final obstruction to be taken down. The weird feeling inside her grew, as her eyes became laser-focused on the bulge in the centre of his pelvis.

As Gohan re-opened his eyes, and gripped the sides of his underpants, he took one last look down at the girl before he exposed himself, seeing her zone in on his bound manhood with a little too much interest if he was being honest. He shook his head of that thought, as it wouldn't do him any good. Besides, he didn't see any real depravity in her eyes, like he had the boys. It was more of a peculiar, innocent interest than anything else.

And yet somehow… he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else lurking behind that overly focused, innocent stare. Something that had the back of his mind raising another red flag at this situation.

" _I'll just get this over with, and once we're done here, I'll leave and forget this ever happened…_ " Putting his unease aside, he steeled himself as much as he could for what came next.

The grip on his underwear's sides tightened, and letting out one final breath to steel himself, he gave them a good tug downwards. The pitch-black material reaching his ankles alongside his pants not even a second later.

Freed from its confines, Hana had to tilt her head away to avoid contact, as she was given a personal introduction to the organ she'd wanted to see. The sexual organ flopping out before her. The blonde's eyes zoned in like a hawk as the head of it came dangerously close to her chin even though she'd tilted back, only off by an inch, the flaccid phallus standing at roughly seven inches in length. Her cheeks darkening as she roved over it with her gaze, that peculiar feeling inside her bubbling up and making her feel an odd warmth in her core.

" _S-So this is what a penis looks like…_ " She thought to herself, her lips quivering a little as she felt as though her face had been set aflame. With how close her proximity was, her nose was able to pick up the strange, musky smell that it exuded, which for a reason she wasn't able to discern made the weird feeling inside her intensify. Oddly making her mouth water, and a peculiar heat start to build up near her loins as her nose scrunched up. Taking in a stronger whiff of the organ's odour.

In all honesty, despite how gung-ho she was about this, Hana had, quite obviously, never actually seen a man's penis before. Sure, she knew about the male genitalia from biology class, but the most she'd ever seen in a textbook of it was a rough sketch that outlined the different parts. Innocently, even back then, she'd always wondered what it would look like in the flesh, and what it would be like for her to see it in person.

Now, she was finally getting that opportunity, as it hung right before her. If she was being honest, she didn't know _what_ she was feeling right now. The reaction her body was having right now was something she'd never felt before. And it only grew the longer she roamed her eyes over the boy's penis.

Gohan by this point couldn't take the strong ogling she was giving his manhood, and so turned his head up and locked his eyes with the ceiling instead. The awkward feeling he had becoming so potent watching her stare with what he believed to be _far too much_ interest for even just a moment, that he had to avert his eyes. Dende, this was even more difficult than he'd been expecting. If this was going to go on for awhile, he'd need something to get his mind off this madness while he waited for this lunacy to be over.

And that's when he remembered something Piccolo had taught him years ago, about how to dull out his senses to the outside world. It was something his long-time friend and teacher had developed and often used during meditation to meditate in peace without being disturbed by outside influence. Either when there was too much noise around him, or someone was bothering him and trying to get his attention through physical contact. Usually by poking him until he got agitated enough to stop what he was doing and regard them, typically with anger from what he'd told him.

If he remembered right, it involved focusing a little bit of your Ki inside the body, specifically around the brain, almost like you were putting a blanket over it, and using it to focus the parts of the brain that managed one's senses, and dulling them down to whatever you desired given enough practise while in this state. From there, it was easy to make your mind go blank, as your emotions had far less pull over it, and allowed your body to relax away from any negative feelings. Most predominantly stress.

You didn't even have to be meditating to do it, if he remembered right. Just have proper control over your Ki and be aware of what you were doing.

The only downside, according to the stoic Namekian, was that you couldn't block out your senses entirely, and if a feeling caused by a disturbance was strong enough, the technique would falter completely. Also, adding on to that, while he may be able to dull them, that didn't his body wouldn't still be susceptible to outward stimuli like normal.

That weakness didn't worry him though. It wasn't like things were going to escalate further beyond the absurdity of the current situation. Besides, given how close she was, he'd still be able to hear her when she said it was over, even if it came out to him as barely even a whisper at best.

Mind made up, closing his eyes once more, Gohan let a breath part through his lips as he focused his Ki inwardly, and did exactly as Piccolo had instructed. His Ki moulding around his brain, the boy could already feel his senses, and by proxy the awkward feeling in his gut of being exposed dull considerably. " _Now, all that's left is to wait until she's satisfied…"_ He thought with an inward sigh, now increasingly calmer, as the technique took full effect. Dulling his senses down as far as he could, and leaving his mind to sit and wait in relative peace for this to be over and done with.

Whilst the half-breed spawn of Son Goku did this, Hana's roaming gaze had finally fallen and zoned in on the head of his manhood. Her eyes blinked for the first time since he'd whipped his dick out for her to see.

" _Hold on…_ " Leaning her head down a little more to get a better look. Her face now barely an inch away from the slinking top. " _The head…. I-It kind of looks like a mushroom…_ " She thought with increasing curiosity, muddled by that same mystery feeling that was now making her feel tingly on the inside. She spared a quick glance up at Gohan, and saw that his head was angled toward the ceiling with his eyes closed. " _He's not paying attention…_ " She noted, seeing that he seemed to be in his own little world at the moment, given the far off look she could make out over his face.

Surely, he wouldn't mind if she moved it to get a better look, right? After all, this was supposed to make them even, and all she'd be doing was holding it up to get a proper look of the whole thing… Yeah… there was nothing wrong about that. She just needed a better view, and that was the best way to do it. Simple as that.

With that rationalisation imprinted, her eyes came back down to his bulbous head, as her hands left her face. Leaving her left arm crossed over her lap, Hana leaned her head back a little more as she slowly moved her other arm, her hand coming up near the dangling shaft, fingertips close to grazing the surface of his foreskin. After a small moment of hesitation, her fingers timidly circled around the upper half of his penis and curled in to get a light grip on it, before raising it up to where the head pointed up right between her eyes.

Ignoring how she was beginning to feel a little light-headed holding a boy's penis, even if it was just to get a better view of the head, she quickly reminded herself, Hana's eyes looked over the head. Her cheeks burning like a furnace despite her best efforts to calm down. A bead of sweat appearing over her temple as her lips pursed nervously. " _I-It really does look like a mushroom…_ " The only real difference was the slit at the top. Other than that, it was identical in shape and appearance to some of the mushrooms she'd picked up from her parents garden around the house back when she was younger.

That should've been the end of it. She got her answer and had been correct about his little head's peculiar shape. She could let it back down now, with her curiosity sated, there was no reason to hold it anymore...

But she didn't… Instead, she remained in place, with the shaft in her hand, and its mushroom shaped head staring right back up and reflected off her brown pools, causing a very dangerous thought to enter her mind the longer she stared back.

" _I… I wonder if it_ _feels_ _like a mushroom…_ " It was a thought she really shouldn't have even entertained. A thought that she should've squashed as soon as it even popped up in her head, leaving it to die in the back of her mind.

And yet it persisted. Refusing to go away, even when she tried to will it away. The feeling of light-headedness practically tripled, as the thought continued to fester in her mind. Hana bit her lower lip as she felt herself shiver, though not because it was cold. Quite the opposite actually, she was feeling even hotter now. That bizarre, fuzzy-warm feeling in her core reaching ever higher.

" _W-well, we are alone… a-and he didn't react when I grabbed it…_ " No matter how much of a detached look he had, there was no way he hadn't felt her grab it. No matter how out of it she might've been, if she was in his position, she _definitely_ would've felt someone touch her privates, and would've reacted by now, being against that kind of contact. Yet he hadn't reacted at all. He'd let her do so up to now without complaint. Didn't that mean he was fine with it? If he let her touch his penis already, and had remained silent, without so much a flinch, or even an inclination of a protest… that had to mean he was silently giving her consent.

Yeah… that made sense. He was a _boy_ after all. He was probably secretly enjoying having a girl hold his dick like this. It wouldn't surprise her, given how the other boys acted. He was likely just as perverted as them, but was smart enough to hide his perversion, unlike the other five that had become their prisoners.

But then what did that make her? She was doing this all of her own volition, without being forced or prompted to. She was just meant to look at his penis as long as she needed to, and yet here she was, with that very penis in hand, contemplating right now if she should feel his cockhead simply out of the impulsive curiosity of whether or not it felt like a mushroom…

At least… that's what she told herself anyway… because there couldn't be any other reason behind wanting to touch and feel that bulbous head… there just couldn't.

It wasn't like she was a pervert herself. No, she couldn't be… that would be absurd. Only guys could be filthy perverts. There was no way she could be _depraved_ like that. She was just curious, that's all. The raising heat in her core, the light-headedness, her now weirdly heavier breathing to go along with her flushed cheeks were all just signs of embarrassment and nausea. She was holding a filthy boy's penis after all, it was understandable. And the tingly sensation down in her loins? Well, she likely just needed to pee is all. She certainly couldn't think of any other reason as to why it felt like that.

So what if she'd went to the bathroom and relieved herself less than half an hour ago? There was probably still some pee left that hadn't come out yet. Yeah, that had to be it. She'd be sure to go to the bathroom and let that out when she was done here.

With her rationalisations now set in place, she let any other thoughts rest, armed with the belief he'd as good as given her consent, she finally gave in to her impulsive thought. Letting it guide her as her thumb came up first and pressed into the bottom portion of the small purple head, just above the bottom rim. The digit steadily rubbing its way up the surface, almost reaching the tip and grazing the edge of the tiny slit up top, before tracing its way back down.

" _I-It does kinda feel like one too…"_ She thought with mild fascination, among her other emotions at the moment, as her thumb continued on. Tracing its way up and down the mushroom head, as Hana subconsciously gripped the shaft a little tighter, and rose her hand up so that the side of her index finger rested against the bottom rim of the head. She noticed that the head started twitching beneath her thumb, and she felt the shaft within her grasp grow stiffer.

" _I-It's reacting to what I'm doing…"_ Strangely though, she didn't let that deter her. " _I-It's probably just as I suspected, that he's secretly enjoying this…_ " Was what she told herself, as her thumb pressed down harder rubbing over the purple head, and her index finger began nudging up against the bottom rim.

" _W-Wait… is it… getting bigger…!?_ " Eyes widening, almost popping out of their sockets, Hana's mouth fell open with surprise as indeed, Gohan's penis _grew_ in her hand. The head at the mercy of her thumb and finger started twitching more excitedly as his cock became _larger_. Slowly, but eventually becoming as hard as a rod in her grasp as its size bolstered from the initial seven inches, to a whopping _ten-inch_ long monstrosity! Her fingers that had once easily grasped around now struggling to do so, eventually being separated as the shaft widened to the point her curled fingers were centimetres apart from her palm as his flesh rod went from just over an inch in width, to a shocking _two-and-a-half inches!_ The entire, now intimidating mass twitching noticeably within her hand. Veins beginning to show across the massive steed that for some reason, Hana couldn't help but gawk at in awe, as his penis became fully erect. Unknown currently to its owner.

" _Wh-What the!? It's so huge…!_ " Closing her gaping mouth with some effort, the blond swallowed a particularly hard lump down her throat. Her flushed features having a few extra beads of sweat trailing down her temple and cheeks. " _M-My hand doesn't even fit around it now… A-Are penises supposed to be this big?... or is he just_ _very_ _well endowed…?"_ The latter wouldn't have been surprising to her, considering his body beneath the uniform was built like an adonis.

She should've been disgusted with herself for even asking such a lewd question, and even more so disgusted that she was handling one of the boys' filthy penises, and it was clearly enjoying the attention.

And yet… she wasn't. That revelation frightened her. Why… Why couldn't she feel disgust…? W-Why was she still holding his now erect penis…? Why did she feel so hot right now? Surely, the bathhouse wasn't that stuffy…

Not to mention that smell… w-why did the musky smell that Gohan's huge penis gave off become stronger… enough to make her nose scrunch up as she inhaled a strong whiff of it, making her eyes glaze over for a second. Why did it smell so… so…

 _Intoxicating…_

Then, right before Hana's eyes, the mushroom shaped head her thumb had still been caressing up to that point, swelled a little, the slit parting open slightly as something slowly oozed to the surface.

" _I-Is he starting to pee…?_ " Hana asked herself with surprise, almost flinching back like she'd been scalded until she saw the colour of it as it rose up from the tip. The white fluid falling down the surface of the purple head, right in the direction of her thumb.

" _No… it can't be…_ " Pee was either yellow, or clear. It _definitely_ wasn't white. Urine wasn't gooey either. While the small blob that had oozed down out of the tip was, she could tell, as it made contact with her thumb. " _Wh-What is this…?_ " It looked like milk, but felt oddly viscous over her thumb, as more began to ooze over her skin.

Judging from what she could see, it was clear that it had been coaxed out due to her ministrations, which were undoubtedly stimulating it, as much as she didn't want to think about that. It was kind of like a girl's nipples, which if stimulated enough, breast milk would come out. The substance that was coming out _did_ have a milky appearance…

Bringing her other hand up to grasp around the massive python closer to the base to keep it held up, she removed her other hand as she brought the digit with the viscous goo closer to her eyes. Her index finger curiously pressing into it before separating. The goo expanding out before her eyes as it stretched out, becoming a thin line connecting the two that began to loosen and dangle the further out her finger and thumb became, before she brought the digits back together with a light rub. " _It's sticky…_ "

Hana had a feeling that she knew what this stuff really was, and that she should be revolted by it, but she honestly couldn't put her finger on it at the moment. If she'd heard about it during her brief lessons on human biology that focused on the male when she was younger, or from somewhere else, then she couldn't remember right now. Her mind was getting a little too fuzzy to recall any details.

As she scrutinized the viscous liquid further than she really should have, she ended up taking in a strong whiff of its scent, like she'd done for the organ it come from. Once again, for reasons she couldn't discern, her eyes glazed over from the potent, musky aroma that wafted from it. Making her mind become even more of a mess than before, as she found it impossible to think straight.

It was then that another thought that she shouldn't have entertained rose up. One that she would've probably slapped herself for, if her mind didn't feel like it was swimming right now. " _I… wonder what it_ _tastes_ _like…_ "

A voice in her head, little more than a whisper, tried to warn her not to do so, as the blond held her mouth open and brought her two digits towards it, as it was utterly degenerate to do something like this. That her fellow USC members would be disgusted if they could see what she was doing. The whisper was drowned out quick by a much louder voice in Hana's mind, which rationalised through her hazy, muddled thoughts that it was just innocent curiosity about the milky looking substance, and that even if Mari and Meiko may not see it that way, they wouldn't have to know about it anyway. It was just a little taste, that's all. There was nothing perverted about it at all, no matter how it looked.

Be-Besides, while she had been generous with her demand before, he _had_ seen her pee, alongside seeing her womanhood. This would just be the extra compensation for that.

Having rationalised her actions again, her eyes slipping shut as she separated her thumb and index finger and brought them inside her mouth. Her lips closing over them as she sucked the gooey substance off them and on to her tongue, before she swallowed. Her taste buds taking in its taste as the viscous fluid began to all but slither down her throat. It was salty, yet sweet in a way. An odd, but powerful mix that seemed to assault her senses in a way that nothing she'd ever tasted before had done. It was so strong, that she could still feel it as it trickled down her throat, sending a shiver down her spine as her core became more heated than ever.

Idly, she also felt the heat in her nether regions spike as well, becoming like an unbearable itch that couldn't be ignored. The girl's feet slid sideways as she went down to her knees, where her thighs started rubbing together to try and alleviate the burning sensation in her loins.

As her eyes opened again, they fell over his mushroom head, which still had a good bit of that same tepid, viscous liquid ebbing out and trailing down the back of the purple head. The liquid lulled her back in, and this time, her lips parted as her tongue came out. The little, moist pink muscle touching against the bottom rim of the mushroom head, pressing down on it as it trailed all the way up to the tip, leaving a small bit of her saliva behind as she licked off the remaining bit of white goo.

If even possible, Hana felt her cheeks- no, her entire _body_ \- burn hotter still, as that same sweet and salty taste smacked her senses silly with how strong it was. Her eyes dulled, becoming murky as she savoured the taste that entered her mouth and trickled down her throat. The goo, she had to admit, outside of how strong it was, it wasn't bad. In fact, as galling as it might've sounded to her if her mind wasn't swimming so hard right now, light-headedness having reached an all-time high, in her present state she found it rather tasty. Almost… _addictive_ , even…

Perhaps, she could have more of the substance? She had coaxed that bit out simply through a bit of ministration, and the lack of any coming out now told her she'd have to stimulate it again to make more come out. And if that had come out just from her caressing it with her thumb and a few nudges of her index finger, than naturally it stood to pass that if she stimulated it harder, than even more would come.

" _H-He won't mind… this is just us getting even…_ " Again, though she had not planned to before, him seeing her pee was worth more than just seeing his penis. Her getting to taste even more of this liquid, of which what it actually was, was on the edge of her mind, ready for her to remember, and yet still she couldn't. Right now though, she didn't care. All that mattered, was getting more of whatever the milky substance was.

Again, he clearly didn't mind. Else he would've stopped her by now.

With that settled again, Hana briefly pondered how she was going to increase the stimulation, so that it'd give her more of what she wanted.

She wasn't sure why, but as if on instinct, the hand holding on close to the base of the shaft began to move. Subconsciously coiling her fingers around the shaft's large, hard girth, and gripping it into her palm even tighter, her hand began to move. Stroking the huge python up and down, from the base all the way up to the bottom rim of the mushroom before going back down. The motion steady and repeated.

Hana wasn't entirely sure why her instincts told her to do this, but they'd never let her down before. Sure enough, the head started twitching again after stroking his penis for a moment, and like before, more of the creamy, viscous fluid ebbed out.

Seeing its success, Hana didn't even try to think about anything else not pertaining to that nectar, as the pace of her stroking slowly increased, steadily becoming more intense as she leaned her head down, and without even thinking about how wrong it was, traced her tongue over that bulbous head. The stroking continued on as she did this, going from a simple lick to scoop up the nectar she desired, to swirling her tongue all around the vulnerable head to lap up the rest of the liquid goo that ran down the other side. Leaving the whole head moist with her saliva.

Even more began to ebb out as the intensity and pace of her strokes increased. Her dainty hand pumping up and down his cock with nary a thought edgewise, as she daringly pulled her head down further, opening her lips wide as she brought the head inside her warm, tight mouth.

As she did this to greedily suck in every drop of the nectar that dribbled out, she continued swirling her slippery muscle over the enveloped head. She knew how sensitive it was now, so doing this too would only add to the stimulation. At the same time, the heat between her legs became unbearable. Rubbing her thighs together being insufficient in dealing with it, Hana brought her other hand down, the front of her arm pushing up the hem of her dress as her palm rested above her loins. Her index and middle finger running over where her lower lips were, and in an attempt to quell the itch caused by the unbearable heat, pressed into and started rubbing over and back along the centre of her vulva. Unaware of the wet patch slowly appearing over where she rubbed.

" _Wh-What is this feeling…?_ " Thought Gohan, as he felt the effect of the technique start to wane. His face beginning to twitch as he felt a bizarre, yet pleasurable sensation come over his manhood. It wasn't just his manhood either. Whatever was causing the pleasurable sensation, had the feeling traveling throughout his body. The half-breed almost feeling as if lightning was trailing up and down his spine. Not from pain, but pleasure. " _Wh-What is going on…? Why does my dick feel so…_ _hard_ _right now…_ " Whatever was happening to him, it was overriding the technique, and he could now feel just hard his penis had become, along with what felt like being… stroked?...

No, it wasn't just that, it was also as if the head had been put inside something warm, _wet_ , and _tight_ , where it was being played with by something equally as wet, but slippery like an eel.

What in the world was happening to him right now? Was all of this really coming about from Hana ogling his manhood for this long…?

Whilst the demi-saiyan questioned what was going on as the technique faltered further, Hana redoubled her efforts to coax out more of the liquid. Her hand now pumping his naked, erect cock up and down almost gleefully with heightened vigour. Her hand starting to blur a little from how fast it came up and down, and an audible sound of skin slapping against skin from the way her palm and fingers grinded with added strength over the hard rod. Hitting either the bottom rim of the head as it flew up or the pelvis as it pumped down to the base of the shaft. Her mouth sucking on his little head almost like a vacuum, as her tongue seamlessly darted around, prodding and running circles all over the purple mushroom as though it were a scoop of delicious ice-cream.

Her other hand had picked up the pace beneath her skirt as well, fingers rubbing over her leggings clad nether region with bolstered fervour. Not only to get rid of the itch, but also because it genuinely felt _good_ doing it. Her mind failing to register presently due to how muddy and one-track minded she was by now, just how sexual the situation had become. The fact alone that she was literally _sucking him off_ , along with the ever growing wet patch in her leggings that now covered her entire groin area from her incessant rubbing being a testament to that.

Instead, her sole focus remained on obtaining and tasting more of that gooey nectar. Pumping her hand up and down the shaft like she was zealously greasing a pole. The massive penis, under this kind of stimulation for the first time ever, slowly started twitching more violently as time went on. Veins all around the mighty organ pulsating and damn near popping out from the constant attention of her soft, dainty hand jerking off its mass. Reacting more and more as the seconds passed.

" _The feeling… I-Its getting worse…!_ " Gohan's teeth grit from whatever was causing this. Feeling the sensation build to a coming crescendo, all the while Piccolo's technique was on its last legs at this point. Having steadily waned as the feeling grew over the course of a few minutes. He felt his eyelids scrunch as he made a vain attempt to ignore it. As even more seconds of this went on, he felt the attempt cave in miserably under the mounting sense of pleasure that inexplicably was snaking over him. " _Damnit… I can't hold the technique any longer… this feeling its… too strong now…_ "

While Gohan thought this, his body, or more specifically his erect manhood, was on the cusp of release, which was only driven home further as Hana's ministrations reached their peak. Her hand having reached as fast and intense as it could go fervently stroking his cock, which was only compounded more by virtue of her moist cavern taking in the sensitive purple tip, and assaulting it with her slithery appendage inside as she suckled it like an ice-pop, eagerly awaiting more of that delicious yogurt.

Scarcely seconds later, the technique's effect over Gohan crumbled completely as he felt his balls clench. His eyes scrunched up like mad as he felt something rush up through his penis, his senses returning to their normal state on high alert with a hiss of pleasure unable to be contained fluttering through his grounded teeth.

Just like that, Hana's eyes widened as the head spasmed inside her mouth, her stroking ceasing right as her hand reached right next to the head trapped inside her lips, as the head let loose a _torrent_ of the sticky, gooey essence. Her cheeks puffed out nary a second later, her mouth fully filled up as if she'd just placed high-power hose in her mouth on full blast! She tried to swallow as much as she could, but the sheer volume of fluid gushing out became too much for her to realistically swallow, leading to a sizeable amount starting to leak out of her mouth that overflowed with it, running down past her chin and falling down on to her uniform's chest.

Despite how delicious it was, it was still too much even then, and Hana could feel her throat struggling to swallow it all as she gagged, before removing her orange-yellow lips from their resting place around his mushroom, and pulled her mouth away from it as her head jerked back.

Of course, she did this all while the viscous liquid still spewed forth. Hana being forced to shut her eyes as ropes upon ropes of it splashed all over her face and hair, along with a good few spurting all over her uniform, with some managing to land all over her skirt and knees. This went on for a good ten seconds before the proverbial well ran dry, with one last rope splashing into some of her bangs and temple.

When it finally finished gushing like a geyser, Hana was left with her ass plopped firmly on the ground, hands forced behind her on the floor to steady herself, with the entire front of her body covered damn near from head-to-toe in the viscid substance. The white goo that now covered flowed through her hair like some sort of thick shampoo dripping down like slime from her bangs and stray strands of her silky blond bob. The creamy fluid coating her face all around, even getting in her eye lashes with all the ropes of its sticky essence clinging around like some kind of botched face-mask over her open mouthed visage, showing even more of the yogurt-like goo inside her mouth and dripping out the sides of her lips. Her eyes finally re-opening, wide-eyed in shock from the ludicrous wave of essence that had gushed out all over her.

If one of the boys in the prison would've viewed Hana at the moment, they would've quickly come to the conclusion she'd must've been involved in some orgy involving about a dozen dudes who'd all ejaculated on her at the exact same time with a full load of cum.

 _This_ was the sight Gohan was greeted with as he pulled his head down and opened his eyes. Coal black orbs scanning over Hana's cum covered form, hovering down to his still erect penis, standing about as straight as a skyscraper, with a mixture of her saliva and his own seed coating the head, before treading back up to Hana, who's wide eyed gaze looked completely zoned out to the world around her. Remaining fixed on his erection pointing back at her face.

Mouth falling open in shock himself as he stared down at her, only one thought was able to surface, and resounded like a booming voice coming through a megaphone inside a cave, where each word seemed to bounce off the walls echoing just one simple sentiment.

What. The. _Fuck_ just happened!?

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well… that just happened. Boy… that certainly escalated now didn't it? If anything, I'll give Han this, she's remarkable at coming up with rationalisations for her actions now, isn't she? With nothing to stop her, and nothing/no one to corral her, initially innocent curiosity, things just sort of got out of hand, didn't they?**

 **Yeah, wonder how things are gonna develop between Gohan and Hana now that,** _ **that**_ **just happened. Like with how Kiyoshi accidently pissed on her in canon, there's no going back after this. Things, knowing Hana, will only spiral further down the drain. The question is, how will Gohan handle this and what's to come after? He's certainly never dealt with this sort of madness before, so this'll likely put him in quite the spot of bother.**

 **If only he hadn't chosen to use Piccolo's technique for an easy way out, all of that could've been avoided. One decision Gohan, just one, and something like that happened as a cause of it. Doesn't help the fact that it looks as though due to a certain alien genetic he has, and I'm sure you know what, that he had more than ten times the amount of a normal man to spare when it came to his 'yogurt'.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be coming out early January, and from there, I hope to bring this story to a bi-weekly sort of schedule if I can.**

 **As for those of you who read my other story 'Makenball Z', just know that it's final update for this year is coming in about ten days, two weeks at the most, whilst the next chapter of the Dragon Warrior will arrive hopefully somewhere next week.**

 **Regardless, I'll see you guys then, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back! Finally getting back to this story after a good, long break. As I said before, I'm hoping to get this updated regularly about every ten days or so from this point on until the Summer time, unless something from College or otherwise gets in the way.**

 **That aside, I've kept you all waiting long enough. On with the chapter!**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 7: The plot thickens…**

Speechless. If there was one word that could describe Son Gohan at this very moment, it was _speechless._

Hana was in much the same boat, sat on the ground literally _drenched_ in semen. Whilst Gohan had never personally seen it in real life up to now, he had read through plenty of textbooks about biology that went in depth with the reproductive cycle, and even gave illustrations about things like semen, what it looked like, and what it did.

That being said… Gohan found his mind malfunctioning and rebooting repeatedly in a loop like a faulty computer as he processed what he was looking at. He knew this wasn't a dream, because he would never a dream like this given who he was. Although at the moment, he genuinely wished it was, because that would at least make it easier for him to explain what the _hell_ had just occurred… he could just brush it off like some fringe dream brought about by his heightened hormones as a young man…

He knew his eyes and body weren't deceiving him, the evidence was damning and something he was forced to come to terms with. His cock was aching and twitching, standing out hard as a rock in a full-on erection that he'd never had before in his life. The residual saliva and semen left on the head of his member, along with how it was pointed at the cum-coated Hana was pretty damn explicit and forthright…

He had just ejaculated for the first time in his life… and Hana was clearly the one who'd made him.

Those sensations he'd felt while using Piccolo's technique had all been her doing… which meant that the blond… had been fondling him that whole time, until his manhood couldn't take it anymore and just… _released_ on her like some sort of firehose…

Gohan felt his mouth fall open in shock as this revelation settled in. His cheeks quickly exploding with colour, turning a deep velvet shade of red. The boy almost stumbled back as the gravity of what had just happened fell down on him. His mind beginning to whirl at a thousand miles a minute. " _H-Hana… she… I… wha?_ "

Utterly stupefied, Gohan failed to find his voice, his throat hitched too much in the mounting shock of this sudden turn of events that he now found himself in, with only unintelligible sounds even managing to surface passed his open maw.

Without even trying to think about it, in the blink of an eye Gohan pulled his pants and underwear back up, covering his organ as he zipped his pants up faster than he ever had before. This did little to hide his huge bulge however, which still remained prominent on his person, as his dick pushed outward through the fabrics trying to hold it down. Jutting out quite a ways from his pelvis like a hard pipe that stuck out of a wall.

Gohan didn't even notice this however, his mind still whirring too fast for him to keep up with at the moment, as his hand found the handle to the door behind him, which promptly slid open as he stumbled almost comically back out of the room from the seated blond.

Swallowing heavily, the boy's head swivelled over to the exit leading out into the hallway as beads of sweat cascaded down his temple, his body following suit not long after as he awkwardly fumbled his way through the door and back out into the hallway, his legs feeling like jelly as the door shut behind him. He found his back pressing against the door not a second later, breathing in and out in an attempt to collect himself, before pushing away and lumbering down the hallway they'd come from, aiming to reach his room with a dumbstruck expression on his velvet red face. " _What in the world is wrong with this school…_ "

Meanwhile, back in the bathhouse, Hana had yet to move from her spot on the floor. The girl taking a little longer to recover from her shock than the half-breed Saiyan had. Once she did though, the cum-soaked blond felt the taste of the boy's copious amount of seed lathering her from head to toe. The viscous liquid also coating the walls of her mouth and running all over her tongue, colouring them a shade of gooey white as it dripped and slithered around in her moist cavern.

" _Th-there's so much of it…_ " She thought, the heat in her body increasing yet again, the burning sensation in her loins intensifying again as she rolled her tongue around in her mouth, sloshing the boy's yogurt around before she finally swallowed with one sizeable gulp. The taste seeming even better than before, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her as she savoured it. " _So tasty!…_ "

The girl's eyes noted how a few strings of the same fluid began to drip from the bangs of her hair down by her face, falling down to her lap, where they joined the ropes of seed that clung to her skirt.

One of her hands came over to the section of her skirt with the most of sticky white substance layering it, dipping her index and middle fingers into the lukewarm goo, scooping some of it up on her fingertips, before bringing it up to her lips, where she proceeded to insert her digits inside her waiting mouth. She shivered as she yet again felt the sticky, slippery yogurt drip on her tongue, lips closing over her sheathed fingers as she sucked off every last bit of the gooey essence, another moan of delight following as she felt it slither down her throat.

Through her murky, muddled mind, a part of Hana admonished her incredulously for what she was doing and what she had done. Screaming foul at her for doing something so disgusting and perverted, once again crying out that her friends would be ashamed if they saw her right now. Lapping up something that came out of a boy's _cock_ of all things!

Once again, it was but only a whisper to the blond, as another part of the girl that was far more dominant at the moment rationalised that it wasn't perverted of her. That she wasn't a pervert. She had just been curious, is all. Nothing more. The fact that she was still tasting what Gohan's penis had spewed out unto her? That was because she really liked the taste, it had nothing to do with perversion. That burning itch in her loins that she found her other hand hover back to? It was just that, an itch, which she was dealing with by rubbing over with her fingers. Eliciting a few more moans from her as her fingers pulled out of her mouth, dripping with her saliva as she scooped up another bit of sticky fluid from her skirt and sucked it in past her lips too with a drawn out moan.

Meiko and Mari may not agree, but no one was around to see her at the moment. Nobody else would be showing up here for quite some time. Leaving her alone, in her own little world. Neither had to know this happened, quite like they didn't have to know that Gohan had seen her pissing in the forest. This stayed between him and her. They were even now in her mind, and that's all there was to it.

She was quite the mess though, considering the ungodly amount of this tasty, milky fluid he'd doused her in. She'd have to bathe at some point just to get rid of the musky smell now permeating her lithe, athletic body. Given it's strong scent as well, it would probably take awhile for it to disappear.

Of course… there wasn't any rush to do that. Taking a moment away from tasting the milky cream, she fished out her phone from her blazer pocket, which remained untouched unlike the rest of her, and quickly jotted down a message for Meiko, letting her know she and Gohan wouldn't be in today. The message pinged, letting her know it had been sent, before she placed the phone back in her pocket.

The girl quivered as she felt her own fingers rub a littler harder over her nether regions, thighs coming closer together as she brought her fingers towards where the sticky yogurt drooped from her bangs, letting it pour on to her wet digits before bringing it back into her waiting mouth…

 _Meanwhile…_

Mari knocked gently on the door to her father's office, as she usually did to be polite before peeling the door open and stepping inside.

"Chairman, this year's guidebook…" The prim, regal looking beauty stopped herself when she saw no one was in the room.

Knowing her father could be absent from his office from time to time, Mari didn't let this bother her, and simply walked up to his desk and gently dropped the small booklet on it. The book cover reading: 'Official Underground Student Council Underground Guidebook'.

When it plopped on to the desk however, the upper section of the book managed to tap on to the chairman's computer, causing his computer screen to whirr back on. The dim bluish light illuminating the room.

"Hmm?" Feeling curious, the president of the USC leaned over the desk to get a better look at what was on screen. She could see her father had two tabs open, with the second one being visible on screen. A message sending site, it seemed. He already had his own message popped up, but without anything in it as of now, meaning he'd likely pulled this up before taking a break from his office. Looking up, she found who it was addressed to.

"Chichi?..." The name of the recipient rolled off her tongue, a distinctly female name. The real question was, who was this woman that her father was going to send a message to?

" _A business associate perhaps? No, if that had been the case, then he would've been more formal, rather than calling the woman by her first name."_ Then again, this _was_ her father she was talking about…

Brow furrowing, Mari could've sworn she'd seen that name before too, though at the moment she couldn't recall where.

It looked like she'd need to delve a little further into this matter later on, tomorrow perhaps, if only to sate her own curiosity.

With that decided on, Mari left the question of who and why to the side for now, as she lightly pushed the book off the mouse and navigated over to the other tab and clicked it.

"Hrgk!" Only to recoil in surprise the instant the other webpage hit her eyes. Showing off an image of a tanned woman bent over on her hands and knees, completely _naked_ with her shapely ass pointing right at the camera, and her face looking back at it too with a sultry look. The caption around her in flashy pink and black reading: 'Hot dogging, Hot dogging with Latin beauties', making it clear as day this was a porn site of some description.

Of all the things he could be doing… and that man chose to have something like _this_ on his computer? Looking at something as obscene as _this_ when he was supposed to be setting an example as the school's chairman…

It didn't take Mari long to recover from her surprise, becoming almost stone-faced as she looked down at the computer with visible disgust. Her final words before she turned to leave tinted with venom. "This is why men are scum."

 _A little while later…_

"Break time!" Meiko called out authoritatively, arms crossed under her gigantic bust.

All five boys collectively let out a dismayed grumble as they crumpled to the ground on their asses, already exhausted from the work their hyper-voluptuous warden so far.

"A break? Does that mean we still have to work?" Shingo questioned rhetorically with a downtrodden expression, already knowing the answer.

The others agreed with his sentiment. Feeling their muscles and bones already aching from the exertion. Hair somewhat dishevelled and faces scuffled with dirt and sweat. The young, yet obscenely beautiful warden having made them work much harder than they had previously. Sparing no mercy in working them to the bone.

Leaning up from his crumpled sitting position, Kiyoshi let out a small sigh at the whole situation. " _It's tough going, but if I work hard enough,_ " The boy's thoughts instantly shifted to Chiyo, and the conversation he'd had with the pretty girl yesterday, after he'd climbed up into the tree to place the baby chick in its nest. The young, nice girl seeing his selfless act believing there was no way he was a bad person, and agreeing to go out on a date with him at the weekend for a sumo contest! An image of him and the girl he had already developed a crush on sitting atop the shoulders of a pro sumo wrestler as they laughed and had fun together. The perverted youth blushing at the thought. " _I'll get my date with Chiyo-chan!_ "

"Why are they on break?" Kiyoshi was brought out of his little fantasy by that familiar feminine voice, his and the other's looking past Meiko, who in turn looked behind herself to see Mari approaching. "They aren't making any progress, are they?"

The president stopped herself just a few feet behind Meiko, arms folded primly by her waist as she looked over at the boys, lips turning downwards as her eye brows furrowed down crossly. If one was perceptive enough, they would even see beyond the surface of her narrowed eyes the thunder storm just waiting to lash out. "At this rate, we'll have to have them work over the weekend, too."

"Haaaaaaaah!?" The boys, in unison, felt their jaws drop open comically in utter shock and dumbfoundment. As if the proverbial winds that was keeping them going had just been knocked callously out of their sails.

Kiyoshi, seeing the girl turning to leave made to rush forward, not willing to accept such a thing. His tone coloured with desperation as he reached out towards her. "Madam President! That's not fair! -"

"Stay away from the President!" Arms unfolding, Meiko cut him off before he could get a step closer, her whip stick cracking forth, causing her enormous breasts to bounce excitably like a pair of basketballs being dribbled as she struck the top of the boy's head, sending him crashing face first to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Oh, by the way Meiko," Mari stopped momentarily, drawing the bodacious bombshell's attention again as she looked over her shoulder at her best friend. "Where exactly is Gohan? I would've thought whatever Hana needed him for was done by now…" He should be out here getting supervised, oh sorry, _helping_ Meiko under her orders, as they had agreed.

Pushing her sexy looking librarian glasses up the ridge of her nose, Meiko replied succinctly. "I actually just got a text from Hana a little while ago, Madam President. According to her, neither of them will be here today."

Mari's eyes narrowed further at this piece of information. "And why is that? Did she elaborate on it?" Not that she wanted to doubt her fellow USC member, as Hana was undoubtedly a loyal and trustworthy friend, as far as she'd seen.

"Unfortunately no." Meiko shook her head. "But whatever she decided she needed him for most be important if neither can be here today." Truthfully, in the busty warden's mind, she wouldn't have seen Hana working today anyway given how upset she'd been yesterday for something she refused to talk to her about. Saying it had been too embarrassing an experience to talk about.

Given that the girl had come to her early this morning however, and requested that Gohan come with her after class to help her with something, she had a sneaking suspicion he had something to do with what had happened to her.

She couldn't really prove that concretely, since Hana had no intention of ever speaking about it, but ever since the blond had asked for him, she just had a gut feeling that he was the one responsible for her outburst the other day.

Mari closed her eyes for a second as she let out a breath. Whilst she didn't really like that, she was willing to let it slide since it was Hana they were talking about. Hana could look after herself well enough and keep an eye on him for them. Perhaps she was just being paranoid. "I suppose you're right. I'll trust her to keep a good leash on him." Of course, he'd still have to make up for that absence though, and she'd make sure he knew this.

With that, she took her leave.

Meanwhile, on the ground Kiyoshi almost felt like crying in a mix of despair and frustration at the cruelty of the world.

What had he done to deserve this? Okay, outside of the whole peeping on the girls in the bathhouse thing. Hadn't they been working hard enough as it was? Hadn't she promised to give them the weekends off if they were on their best behaviour and worked their hardest?! They had done as she asked, and now she told them it wasn't good enough!?

Not for the first time, the words of Gohan came back to haunt him once more. Yet again laying into him how foolish he'd been to join the other boys peeping on the girls. He only had himself to blame for that one.

" _Dammit, now I can't go on my date!_ " The boy racked his mind quickly, thinking of all sorts of ways he might be able to get out of this predicament.

What did he do, tell them he had a sick family member? No, they'd find out about that straight away.

Perhaps he could tell them he was sick? That he had a stomach ache or something? No, they'd see right through that!

Dammit Kiyoshi! Think, THINK! A date with Chiyo-chan was on the line here! He had to come up with something. ANYTHING!

Unfortunately his mind failed to come up with anything that could feasibly work, leaving him to slump on the ground, losing hope in his situation. " _What do I do, Chiyo-chan?_ " He thought, tears falling from his eyes thinking of the pretty girl's face smiling at him beatifically. A smile that warmed his very heart whenever he'd seen it.

Just then, as if God answered his prayers, Kiyoshi found his eyes idly focusing on a group of ants huddled close in a line as they trekked towards their little home, the entrance being a small hole in the ground.

As he watched them file inside, Kiyoshi shot up and found himself looking down at the hole intently as they all filed in, the idea he'd been racking his brain for surging forth to the front of his mind in a eureka moment.

Kiyoshi's tears quickly dried up as he grew a look of determination on his face. Knowing now what his only form of salvation would be. " _I have to break out!_ "

 _The next day…_

 _Bzzzzzzziiiiinnnnnggggg!_

A yawn escaped from Gohan's throat as his morning alarm clock went off, signalling the start of the school day. The boy rising from his bed with a small, dismayed shake of his head as he stopped the alarm with a half-assed tap of his hand before getting up. His feet lazily touching the floor as he threw his blanket aside, showing off his rippling, muscular, naked body save for his lower regions beneath his underpants as he started to get dressed for the day. Spiky hair somewhat dishevelled and tired bags lining under his eyes as he lethargically slipped his uniform on.

The reason for his lethargy you may ask? A severe lack of sleep the other night, that's what. He hadn't been able to get a wink in. Not for a lack of trying on his part. No matter what position he had slept in, no matter how he tossed and turned, no matter how he clamped his eyes shut so hard it was a wonder his skin hadn't crinkled up like crumpled paper, eh just couldn't force himself to sleep.

He was far too uncomfortable the other day for that. All thanks to the erection that had been left behind by Hana's actions the other day, which he was still reeling from.

It was as if there was a primordial force out there or something that got a kick out of seeing him so discombobulated and out of his depth, and had made his first erection last _way_ longer than it should've any right to. As if to mock him over what happened between him and Hana. Refusing to recede and standing strong throughout the whole day, and through most of the night to his chagrin, until about an hour or so before he was supposed to wake up. It's presence taunting him every time he feebly tried to go to sleep.

Stomach growling, Gohan was notified of another thing he hadn't done yesterday, and that was having a dinner in the cafeteria. In the haze of what had occurred, he had simply wandered back to his room, and forgotten to go to the cafeteria at some point to eat. Too focused on coming to grips with the utter _insanity_ that took place between him and the bob-haired blond.

" _Dammit all… I just can't catch a break, can I? This is so not what I would've had in mind for my time in high-school…_ " He thought morbidly with a sleepy sigh, as he finished putting on his uniform. His only solace at the moment being that his erection _had_ finally calmed down, and wasn't a bother to him now.

And hopefully never again, he might add.

Attempting and failing to shake some of the sleep out of him, Gohan shrugged his shoulders in resignation as he made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Uhm… Gohan-san, right?"

"Huh?" Turning to his left, Gohan found a young girl around his age approaching. One he didn't recall seeing as of yet, though no less pretty than most of the other girls at this school. Her brown hair cut in a bob cut not too dissimilarly to how his mother's usually was, C-cup breasts giving a light jiggle within her uniform as she treaded toward him. Light brown eyes regarding him with a bit of caution as she came to a stop a few feet away. "Here uhm… Mari-san asked me to bring you this…" She said, nervously outstretching her left hand.

Looking down, Gohan saw that it was a folded up note addressed to him. Not wanting to be rude to the girl, even as tired as he was, he politely thanked her before taking it from the girl's hand. The girl gave a light bow to be respectful before turning away and making her leave.

Unfolding the note, the half-saiyan read out its contents in his head.

" _Dear Gohan, Since you weren't there to assist Meiko yesterday, you'll be making up for that by helping her out with the other boys for the full day today. Don't worry about your classes, I've made sure to inform the staff of what you'll be doing, and they'll make sure to let you know of the material you missed, so you can study it in your own time. I am expecting you to give it your all from now on. Regards, Mari."_

Gohan let out a groan as he finished reading that. Seriously? A full day out there Meiko and the guys again?

Oh well, it wasn't too much skin off his back anyway. Given how tired he was right now, he doubted he could properly listen to what the teachers were trying to teach them anyway, and it wasn't like he didn't already have most of the material covered anyway from his home-schooling…

Then again, Hana would likely be out there as well at some point…

He could try to argue that he didn't feel comfortable doing it today, if only to avoid the awkward tension he'd have to endure around the blond after she'd fondled his manhood before, for an extra day. He shot that down quick though, knowing he'd have to explain why to Mari, and there wasn't a chance in hell that would go over well in the slightest. The best he could hope for if he was stupid enough to say what had happened was being thrown in the prison with the others. The worst, and most likely scenario? Immediate expulsion and likely lionization as a full on sexual predator.

Yeah, no. That wasn't happening. That load of baggage would be kept between him and Hana. Call him crazy, but he was inclined to believe her when she said this was between him and her, and that no one else would know about it.

Granted, that had been when it was just _seeing_ his penis, and he didn't need a reminder of how _that_ went…

Gohan shook his head of that thought, slumping his shoulders as he began to walk forward. He supposed he'd just have to deal with it as it came today…

God he wished the month would roll by faster…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, this is definitely one of my shorter chapters, but none the less, I felt this was a good place to end it off for now.**

 **Things got a little spicy between Gohan and Hana, and our poor half-saiyan doesn't know what to make of what happened between them. Their little dynamic will certainly be an interesting one to observe for now. Not to leave how things will go down with him and the other two beautiful ladies in the USC though. Also, Hana is still quite deluded it seems about her own perverted vices. Wonder how long it'll take her to accept reality? Or will she even accept it at all?**

 **Either way, I hope you all got some enjoyment out of this shorter chapter, and I'll see you in the next one, which thankfully for those who hate the long waits, which is most of you I'll bet, this fic will be updated every ten to fourteen days if all things go to plan. So look forward to the next chapter in about two weeks at most!**

 **I'll see you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 8: Setting plans.**

"Hmph! You're here." Meiko commented as she saw Gohan walk into the prison. Elbow bent as she propped one hand on her hip to regard the tired looking boy with a stern gaze. Her rigid stance with one hand placed on her hip allowing her to tower over the young half-breed as he stopped close to her by nearly half a foot thanks to her stilettoes. Head tilted as she gazed down at him. "Be sure to keep in line." She said with an authoritative tone, sounding more like she was addressing a _prisoner_ than a colleague.

Normally Gohan might've been a little annoyed with the tone she took there, but right now he was too tired to care about the tone she took with him. Just nodding his head in agreement, hoping to get this day over with swiftly.

Feeling satisfied enough with his response, she turned on her heel and walked towards the prison rooms, giving a silent motion for him to follow.

" _The day has only just begun, and he already looks exhausted._ " The busty warden thought to herself about the boy's appearance as she walked down the hall with him in tow. Her heels clacking audibly against the ground alerting the prisoners to presence before she was even halfway down the hall. " _It would appear that whatever Hana had him do, put him through the wringer…_ " A small smile graced her full, ruby red lips at the thought. " _Excellent work, Hana! With him being less aware, he's more likely to make a slip up today and show his true colours. I'll have to be sure to keep a closer eye on him in case he cracks._ "

With that decided, her smile vanished as she made it to the prison cells, calling out for the quintet of idiots to stand by their cells, which they did without complaint, her chest pumping out a little as she prepared to take stock of these buffoons. The five boys already lined up by their prison cells given a small treat in the morning of the _enormous_ round spheres of flesh pushing mightily into her open-collared shirt and blazer bunching up before letting off a giddy bounce as she came into view for them.

Gohan entered with her as she stood before the boys, an air of supreme authority around her as her gaze shifted over all five inmates in the blink of an eye. "Roll call!"

Each of the five boys called out their number obediently. Nodding at this, she motioned for the five to head towards the prison's lunch table for them to eat a nutritious breakfast, so that they'd have plenty of energy to work throughout the day, and no excuse for lazing about.

They did so, filing out of the room without a word of protest. On their way out though, Kiyoshi looked over to Gohan for a brief moment, and got a good look at his tired face. The spiky haired half-breed, in Kiyoshi's eyes, looking like he was barely even awake.

Even with all the crap going on with himself right now, he couldn't help the look of concern that he gave the spiky-haired teen. " _Gohan-san doesn't look too good…_ " The boy being more perceptive than most people cared to regard him as, was aware that Hana had been the reason for his absence yesterday, going off the brief conversation he'd overheard from Meiko and Mari whilst he was busy wallowing in defeat over his situation. " _I don't know what Hana-san made him do, but whatever it was, it couldn't have been good…"_

If he had known then what _actually_ happened between the two, he would've kicked himself for even thinking such a thought.

They reached and sat down at the table rather quick. Their food already laid before them on trays. A portion of spinach and salad, fried fish, white rice, and meat chunks with curry. A bowl of noodle soup accompanying each tray, all of which supplied kindly by the cafeteria. They each got to eating, going through their meals first before having to get to work.

As they did, Gohan's stomach grumbled seeing the food, getting a raised brow from his bodacious associate. "You're hungry too?"

Admittedly, Gohan was a little surprised the girl even bothered to ask, although it was clearly a rhetorical question. Turning baggy eyes toward the busty bombshell, he gave a simple nod. The boy's mind thankful he hadn't been hard into training, otherwise due to his Saiyan metabolism it would've been a _lot_ louder. "Yeah. Haven't had the chance to eat since yesterday morning." He revealed, though that was technically a lie, since he could've taken the risk and visited the cafeteria after he'd gotten away from Hana. Unfortunately, he seriously doubted his ability to hide away his erection, given how it rebelliously pushed out of whatever he wore like a flagpole. All it would take is one of the girls noticing, and before he'd know it, the entire cafeteria would most likely have known about it. Thus, he had taken the safe route I his room and abstained. "Would it be alright if I had a bite to eat too?"

" _No doubt about it now. If he wasn't even able to eat up to now, Hana_ _definitely_ _let him have it…_ " Coming out of her thoughts hiding the satisfaction she felt at her cohort's actions, whatever they had been, that had left him like this a day later, Meiko regarded her male 'cohort' with a fixed gaze as she folded her arms close to her waist. "Unfortunately, no. That was all the food we got from the cafeteria, and those five will need it for what they'll be doing today. However, once the day is over, you may go over to the cafeteria yourself to eat then, if you wish."

"Can't I go now? I promise I'll be back quick…" Gohan said as politely as he could.

Meiko shook her head. "No. I've been told that you are to remain close by all day today in case I need you for something." Chances are she wouldn't, but that didn't really matter to her.

Whilst annoyed by this, Gohan couldn't really argue that such a deal was unreasonable and going too far, as had been his agreement with Mari. He definitely could've and just walked off if she tried to insinuate he couldn't eat at all today because he was meant to be with her full-time, but since it was clear he was still going to eat, just at the end of the day, he couldn't really say much. He had himself partially to blame for not being fed before trying to sleep yesterday, due to a certain part of his anatomy not simmering down when he would've preferred. Most of the blame still centred on Hana in his mind though, given she'd put him like that in the first place.

After a moment, Gohan just sighed as he turned away from the heavily endowed warden, resigning himself to effective watch duty for the entire day before he finally got something in his belly.

In his tiredness, he didn't notice Kiyoshi looking back at him occasionally with a sympathetic look. Turning back to his tray after he'd had a decent fill at what remained of each portion, the boy made up his mind. "Uhm, Madam Vice-President?"

"Hmm?" Her gaze turned to him immediately. "What is it, inmate?"

"I-I've had enough breakfast, but there's still some left over. I-I wouldn't mind handing it to Gohan if he wants…" He offered with a nervous look, pointing towards the remaining portions of rice, meaty curry chunks and salad.

This caught both Meiko and Gohan by surprise and got him more than a few raised brows from the other guys next to him at his sudden charitable offer.

It didn't take long for a smile to grace Gohan's face at the boy's generosity. "You serious, Kiyoshi?"

"Sure bro!" Kiyoshi smiled a little wider as he looked back at Gohan again, giving the boy a friendly expression. "Go right ahead, Gohan-san. I think you need it more than I do." This wasn't entirely true given all the energy he'd likely need to do what the Vice-President had in store for them, but he didn't care right now. "Since he doesn't have to leave, this should be allowed, right Madam Vice-President?" He asked carefully towards the only female in the room. Looking hopeful she wouldn't shoot it down, even though there was nothing wrong with it.

Closing her eyes as the surprise wore off and letting out an exhale of air, Meiko knew she'd just been snookered there. She probably should've expected that, in fairness. "Yes, it is allowed." She said, giving a small nod. "You can give it to him, if you wish."

Almost beaming at Kiyoshi with a patented Son grin that his father trademarked, Gohan wasted no time thanking the boy as he took the tray from him, "Thanks Kiyoshi-san! I owe you one." giving Kiyoshi an appreciative look, he got down to eating what was left.

It wasn't all that much, even for his supressed appetite, but it would be enough to easily tide him over until the end of the day.

Following breakfast, the day went by without a fuss for the inmates. Meiko keeping an eye on them to make sure they did every job that was assigned to them, such as cleaning the bathroom stalls to the point they were squeaky clean as per her demands, and the usual gruelling work she had them doing outside. all while making sure to keep her eyes peeled for any possible slip up in Gohan's behaviour.

In between these activities, the boys were mandated to watch a recording of the lessons the other girls of their year were taking in class, to ensure they didn't fall behind. Gohan, standing near the boys at the time as Meiko told him to observe, tried to listen in on what the teachers were saying, but found himself unable to focus given his lack of sleep, and quickly gave up. If Mari was telling the truth, he'd have the notes of what material to catch up on if he needed to.

Soon enough, the point in the day was reached where the school day was over. Meaning it was only a matter of hours before he could leave.

"Madam Vice-President!" Gohan heard Kiyoshi call, bringing his attention to the boy as he brought a wheelbarrow filled beyond the brim with twigs and moss towards Meiko, who stood beside him with her arms folded beneath her gigantic bust. "The refuse is building up; may I go dispose of it?" He asked, sticking his hand up straight in the air like a student would towards a teacher in a classroom.

USC's Vice-President took a quick glance at the wheelbarrow, greyish eyes acknowledging it had been filled up enough to warrant it. "Permission granted."

Happy to have the permission, Kiyoshi couldn't help himself taking advantage of the opportunity when the busty warden wasn't looking to take a lasting glance at her swelling cleavage. Noting how the sun seemed to reflect off the older girl's massive K-cup globes. The two perfectly spherical mounds of flesh almost looking as though they had a spotlight shone on them, drawing even more attention to the perky pair in all their immense, barely contained glory.

The boy stilled himself though before she could spot him and moved on with refuse. Knowing how easy it was for him and the others to get entranced by Meiko's expansive sea of milky white boob flesh always on full display before them.

As the demi-saiyan watched him roll the wheelbarrow away from the more forested area towards the small, open shelter where it was all put, he couldn't help but think about how quiet the day had been so far. None of the boys had thrown a fuss over anything yet, and Meiko hadn't whipped any of them either, which was a first from his perspective. Whilst a little boring since all he did pretty much was stand around watching them do menial labour, it was… honestly rather pleasant all things considered. Hell, there was no sign of a familiar blond anywhere either.

For a moment, Gohan started to think Hana wouldn't even show up today and began to breathe a sigh of relief. Tired as hell or not, if he could have until tomorrow to be away from the bob-haired blond, then he wasn't going to complain. He still had no idea how he'd interact with her after what went down in the bathhouse.

In fairness, he really should've realised he was tempting fate there…

The sound of footsteps approaching made Meiko turn to her left. A small smile decorating her face briefly as she saw who was coming over. "Ah, Hana!"

Gohan locked up for a split-second right as heard Meiko callout, his ears picking up footsteps coming closer to them. " _Ah crab baskets…_ " Turning in the same direction, his tired but wary eyes fell on the blond as she strolled up to both of them.

The girl gave a light, friendly smile as she came close to the grey-haired girl. "Hey there, Madam Vice-President! Just got done with classes a few minutes ago, and I'm ready to help if needed!" She said cheerily, locking her hands behind her back as she chose to refer to the taller lass by title rather than name.

Her attitude was effectively close to the polar opposite of his right now.

Meiko nodded approvingly. "That's good, Hana. Nice to see you back in high spirits again." She meant every word of that, Gohan could tell.

Hana hummed in agreement. "Yep! Glad to be back!" She then turned her attention to him, her smile faltering near instantly as she saw him. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, quirking a brow as she looked him up and down, seeing his less than chipper appearance.

"Lack of sleep…" He replied, not even looking her in the eye as the awkwardness hit him full force. Still not knowing how to interact with her after what had happened. The only thing he could do was force down the heated blush that tried to surface with her near him.

This didn't go unnoticed by either girl, particularly Meiko who was more perceptive. The taller girl, seeing neither he nor the other boys were looking, smirked at Gohan's new attitude around the USC's secretary. " _He can't even look at her… No doubt about it, Hana definitely taught him a lesson he won't soon forget!_ " She had no idea how right she was about that, for all the wrong reasons.

Hana on the other hand, rose another brow in confusion at his reaction. "Lack of sleep? Why's that?"

Surely, she wasn't serious…

"I believe it has something to do with what you had him do yesterday, Hana." Meiko interjected, bringing the girl's gaze back to her. "From what I can see, whatever it was you had him do kept him up last night." In saying this, Meiko gave her friend another nod of approval, clearly pleased by the result. "You really did put our newest 'member' through the wringer, I'd say."

Meiko, once again, had no clue how right she was for the wrong reasons.

Hana's eyes narrowed at this, turning back towards Gohan, who'd turned a little further away from Hana, feeling the awkward air permeating around due to her presence intensify at the reminder of the 'wringer' Hana had put him through. "I see…"

Deciding this had become too awkward for him, Gohan began walking towards the open shelter. "I'm uhh… going to check on Kiyoshi-san. See if he's handling things okay."

Thankfully not getting a rebuke from Meiko, he soldiered on away.

Hana's eyes lingered on him for a moment more as he walked off. What was he being so weird around her for? Normally, she wouldn't have cared since he was a boy, but something about the way he just acted when she arrived didn't sit well with her.

"Oh, by the way Hana," Meiko started, bringing the girl's attention back to her. "you can feel free to take it easy today if you want. I have things under control here for today. You can return as their overseer tomorrow."

"Oh, alright then." Hana nodded understandably. "I'm here now already, though. So I might as well help out anyway." She shrugged, pushing her thoughts on Gohan to the side for now.

Meiko smiled slightly. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

It took no less than a minute for her eyes to spot Shingo beginning to get lazy. The punk looking boy seeming to have taken a break near a tree of his own accord _without_ her permission. As if to add insult to injury, she saw a full pile of refuse still unattended for on the ground with Gakutu close by, doing absolutely nothing about it, the lazy roach!

"Hana, it would seem that we have two inmates who aren't doing their jobs well." The blonde looked where her fellow USC member was looking, and spotted the two prisoners who looked to be slagging out on their work. "Such insolence. It looks like they'll need some motivation. You can take the fool by the tree. _I'll_ handle the oaf who can't be bothered to clean up the refuse."

"Gotcha!" Hana nodded, making her way towards the lazing Shingo whilst Meiko stalked towards Gakuto.

At the shelter, Kiyoshi had just finished handling the refuse. The boy having made sure to look out a moment ago to see if he was being watched, and to his relief, no one was watching him. He did get a small bit concerned when he saw Hana arrive, but she was quickly distracted by the Vice-President, so there was nothing to worry about there.

Before he turned back to his true objective, the boy did manage to spot how uncomfortable Gohan looked as soon as Hana came, and he once again felt concern for his fellow man. " _Jeez, whatever Hana-san had him do must've been pretty bad. Given how crazy she is, I can't say I'm surprised._ " Kiyoshi really didn't envy the poor guy right now. As bad as it might've sounded if he said out loud, a part of him was relieved it was Gohan in that position and not him. He had enough on his plate right now without having Hana breathe down his neck after the whole 'seeing her pissing' thing.

Speaking of what was on his plate, looking back down on his current objective, Kiyoshi fished a fork out of his prison pants pocket and pressing his free hand against the hard wooden wall for stability, held the fork strong as he stabbed downwards. The sharp edges of the fork chipped into a small section of the wall near the ground, which Kiyoshi had found out had partially fallen apart already. To his pleasure, each time he struck the partially broken wall section, small pieces of debris chipped off, showing he was knocking it down bit by bit.

This would be his escape route. Once he'd formed a full hole and widened it a bit, he definitely be able to fit through. There wasn't a chance in hell the USC was going to keep him from his date with Chiyo! His first _real_ date with a pretty girl in his whole life.

After a minute or so, Kiyoshi looked down at what he'd managed to peel off, and let out a satisfied breath at his handiwork. "At this rate, it will be big enough for me to get through on the day of our date." Nodding to himself, he placed a piece of hard wood over his soon to be escape route. "Three minutes is the limit for each turn here, so I'll have to be precise." Naturally, since this was for his first date, he didn't question that he'd be capable of it.

Pleased with himself knowing he could do this, he turned around to head back before anyone got suspicious of what was taking so long.

Only to immediately come eye-to-eye with Gohan, who stood right outside the small shelter peering in at him. His tired, baggy eyes widened in surprise, not so much as blinking as he stared at Kiyoshi, making the boy feel like a deer caught right in the headlights.

"A-Ah, Gohan-san!" The prison boy yelped, startled by the spiky-haired teens sudden appearance. Taking a step back in fright at how long he might've been standing there. "U-Uhh… how much of that did you hear…?"

For a few seconds, Gohan just stared at him, and Kiyoshi started to get even more worried by the lack of response. The silence between them becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"You're actually planning to break out, Kiyoshi?" He said finally, voice barely above a whisper. His gaze turning a tinge bit incredulous.

He had used Kiyoshi as an excuse to get away from Hana until he had figured out how to deal with that crazy situation. Having believed it would be a time to let his shoulders sag and let go of some of the awkwardness he'd dealt with around her. Perhaps have a chat with the boy who was proving more and more to the half-blood that there was much more to him than just a horny high-school pervert.

What did he get instead? That very same boy hatching a plan to escape from the school, and by extension the prison, which it didn't take a genius to figure out the ramifications of such a thing should it be discovered, and he'd walked right into it…

For the love of Kami, why did it seem like he had such rotten luck as of late?

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Kiyoshi didn't bother to hide the truth from him. He would've tried to lie if he thought he could get away with it, but one look into Gohan's coal black orbs let him know how pointless such an act would be. "Y-Yeah, I am." He said lowly, so no one else could hear them. Seeing the creasing of Gohan's brow, Kiyoshi elaborated further in case Gohan hadn't heard why. "Y-You see, I had a date set up with Chiyo-chan for the weekend, and I didn't want to let her down so…"

"So, you decided you'd break out of the school grounds for it…" Gohan finished for him. The incredulity in his tone growing. Had he lost his mind? All the potential risk just for a date… he almost wanted to slap himself in the face from the stupidity of it all. "Kiyoshi-san, what are you thinking? do you have any idea what'll happen if you get caught? Don't you think you're going overboard here?"

Kiyoshi visibly cringed at the thought but didn't let it deter him. "Gohan-san, it's the only way I can have my date with Chiyo-chan." He said with unwavering resolution.

"Couldn't you just wait until your sentence is up and then go out on a date?"

The prison boy shook his head fervently. "No, I can't. I promised Chiyo-chan I'd go out on a date with her this weekend to see some sumo, and I don't want to let her down!"

Gohan looked conflicted at this, knowing that for Kiyoshi such a violation could easily extend his and the others time in the prison. On the other hand, he knew what making a real promise to someone meant. If you truly cared about them, you'd stick to it no matter what. He'd know after all, since he'd made a fair few himself, and just one look at the boy's face let him know he was dead serious about this. Inwardly, Gohan felt a little bit more respect for the boy seeing him willing to go to such lengths to keep a promise, but at the same time knowing that if he screwed up, then _he'd_ have to take some fire for it along with the other boys. Most likely a much longer extension to their prison time, as well as his compliance to being a part of the USC.

Seeing how conflicted the young half-breed was, Kiyoshi clapped his hand together almost as if in prayer, his eyes staring right into Gohan's with a pleading look as beads of nervous sweat fell down his temple. "Please don't tell anyone, man. This is my one chance to hit it off with Chiyo-chan and I don't want to waste it!" Going so far as to bow on his hands and knees before the boy, which managed to startle him seeing the prison garbed youth's devotion towards his date with the girl, he continued, his tone leaking desperation. "Please man, I'm begging you…"

"C-Couldn't you just ask for a break on the weekend? Surely, you have some time off…" Gohan tried to reason with him, though he could already feel himself faltering, seeing the boy willing to beg him of all people.

Without rising from his bow, Kiyoshi replied bitterly, "That's no longer an option. We were told we would have some time off at the weekends if we behaved ourselves and worked well enough, but the President took that away, because according to her, we weren't working hard enough… even though we did our best…"

Gohan frowned at that, hearing the utmost sincerity in his tone. Not even a hint of a lie there.

Prisoners in this or not for their behaviour, that was just unfair. Getting their hopes up like that just to squash them? It would be one thing if they never had a chance at a break until their sentence ended, to act as a sort of reminder to never try what they did again, but to go and get their hopes up by saying they _could_ have time off at the weekends if they behaved and did their work, only to crush that notion when their best wasn't up to your standards? Jeez… talk about a slave driver…

"Please Gohan-san…" Kiyoshi said lowly, and Gohan could see the beginning of tears forming in his eyes as he rose up, bringing his hands forward to clutch on to the demi-saiyan's broad shoulders. "I know I'm being selfish here, but _please,_ don't say a word to anyone about this…"

Gohan froze. The poor guy looked like he was about to have a panic attack, for crying out loud! Caught between a rock and hard place, Gohan stared into his fellow man's eyes, seeing the pure, almost comical desperation in them. Personally, he wouldn't see this as a big deal if he were in his shoes, but clearly it wasn't the same for Kiyoshi…

Bless his bleeding heart but, he couldn't refuse the guy. Not after seeing all the emotion in his eyes. Clearly this was a huge deal to him, even if he personally didn't think it was…

Letting out a tired sigh, Gohan nodded his head in resignation. "Okay, okay… I won't say a word man. Just try not to get caught, alright?"

Hearing his agreement, Kiyoshi breathed his own sigh of relief. A beaming, confident smile encroaching on his face as he shot the half-breed a thumbs up. "Thanks bro! Don't worry, they'll never know I was gone!"

"Yeoowh!" The two boys heard Shingo wail, the sound of flesh being whipped reaching their ears, and it didn't take long for Gakuto's to join in with an equally as audible wail of pain.

" _Guess they finally did something to set Meiko-san off…_ " Gohan thought, a small sweat drop falling down the back of his head. "We should probably get back too, before they notice you're still back here."

"Yeah, good idea."

Right as they both moved out of the shelter though, Kiyoshi felt something shine onto his face. The boy grunted, forced to shut the eye closest to the glare so it didn't blind him, while making the other one squint.

Gohan turned back in Kiyoshi's direction as well, to see what the problem was. Seeing light shining on his face, Gohan looked up to the source in curiosity. His eyes spotting up on the second floor of the building the very girl Kiyoshi was pining for.

Kiyoshi did the same. Looking up to spot the source of the light, surprise flooded over his face as he saw what, or in this case, who caused it. _"Chiyo-chan!"_

Watching on with more curiosity, Gohan could tell the girl knew he was there too, but didn't seem to mind his presence in the slightest. He and Kiyoshi saw the girl toss something on to the shelter's roof, which rolled down to the ground, before moving away from the window briefly, leaving both boys wondering what exactly she was doing.

When she came back, she propped an open copybook on the window sill for Kiyoshi to see, and given that Gohan was pretty close to the prison garbed gent, he was able to see what the girl had written on it.

It said: "Kiyoshi- _kun_ , the line for the student sumo tournament forms at 1p.m. at the Ryogoku Gymnasium entrance. You can get sprung on Saturday, can't you?"

A warm smile spread across Kiyoshi's face after reading it, his cheeks tinting red as without even thinking, he gave a quick bow to silently affirm.

'Thank you very much.' Chiyo communicated back to him by making a few happy motions with her hand.

Kiyoshi, effectively caught up in the moment, did his own hand gestures back saying without words, 'No, thank _you._ '

Satisfied, she gave him a sweet smile before turning to the half-breed and giving a friendly wave, which Gohan awkwardly gave back as she departed from the window.

" _She doesn't know that Kiyoshi got his weekend time taken away, and is expecting him to be there with her on Saturday… Man, Kiyoshi might not have been kidding when he said this was his one chance…_ " She may have been willing to give the guy a second chance after the whole peeping incident, but if he ended up blowing her off here he may not actually get another chance.

The half-breed had been sceptical about this being his only chance, but that girl was like an open book there with how she felt. Just one look into her eyes when she was telling him about the sumo tournament was all Gohan needed to see how passionate she was about it. That girl really did seem like the honest and impressionable sort. If Kiyoshi _did_ screw up on going with her on Saturday, then he wasn't certain how well she might take the boy effectively lying to her and getting her hopes up…

Perhaps Gohan would have to chance it and talk to her tomorrow? Perhaps see how she might take such news without actually telling her what's going on, in case Kiyoshi managed to pull it off. Just to air on the side of caution, so in case something did go wrong, he could help the boy out and hopefully soften the blow in case she wouldn't take the news well.

He knew he didn't have to, but he considered it a way to pay Kiyoshi back for giving him his breakfast this morning. As far as he was concerned at this point, Kiyoshi was about the closest thing he had to a friend in this school, so he might as well.

"Ah, she's so sweet!", Kiyoshi, looking like he was caught in a daze after Chiyo left, with what Gohan could swear looked like happy sparkles floating about all around his head, pushed his cart along. A dumb smile worn on his glittering face as he walked by the demi-saiyan without another word, stuck in his own little world it seemed like.

A sweat drop fell over the back of Gohan's head again at the boy's behaviour, before joining him in the short walk back to the others.

" _Hmm… why does it feel like I forgot something?_ " Gohan thought as they approached the forested area again, an odd feeling suddenly rising as though they'd left something behind.

Then it hit him just as they came back to the forested area. " _Oh yeah! Didn't she throw something down there?_ " Gohan looked back to the open shelter, but couldn't spot whatever it was the girl had thrown at his prison garbed pal. " _I didn't get a good look at it, but maybe I should-_ "

Gohan's thoughts were cut off when the sound of a familiar stiletto heel crunching down on something reached his ears, drawing his attention over to where it came from.

His gaze centred on Meiko, who had Gakuto flat on his stomach near a unattended pile of refuse with her leg bent at the knee as her sharp heel rather painfully stabbed into face, grinding his cheek without a hint of mercy. Those precious, large pearls of her jiggling excitably within their meagre confines, bountiful milky cleavage looking ready to spill out of her open collar at any moment, as she folded the arm with her whip over her knee. The way she was holding it making it clear she was ready to whack him at a moments notice. Her gaze narrowed sharply down at him as though he were a lowly worm.

Gakuto could only look up at the prison warden with his right eye given his position, with his other being blocked b the flat part of her heel. His mouth opened wide in shock and pain, with the left side of his glasses broken and bent out of shape from the busty beauty's stiletto, as she continued to rub the pointy end into his face like some sort of doormat, the right side of his temple along with his cheek beginning to trickle blood.

Whilst this allowed the bespectacled boy to still see up Meiko's comically small mini-skirt, and give him a good view still of the _exceedingly_ thin, purple string thong she wore underneath that barely covered her sex, and showed off a wealth of camel-toe peeking through, he found himself unable to enjoy the heavenly sight for once. The shock and pain of his current predicament overwhelming his libido.

"What do you mean by forgetting to load the refuse into the cart?" She asked him, tone a mixture of incredulity and aggravation. Eyes glaring down at him with annoyance.

"M-My apologies!" Gakuto wheezed out through the pain of her stiletto grinding deeper into his cheek. Knowing any excuse he made, even if true, the girl would disregard entirely.

Gohan visibly cringed watching the scene, out of the corner of his eye he could also see Shingo laid out similarly on the ground. The only difference being, his face looking googly eyed, like he was watching stars orbit around his skull, the indent of a boot's heel going right through his hair down to the top of his cranium, with Hana standing over him. The scene almost identical to when she'd made the boys pick up three leaf clovers, and when the punkish boy had gotten just the slightest bit casual with her, got plonked hard on the head like he came straight out of an exaggerated comedy skit.

He immediately blocked out the blond from his mind again until he could properly process how to deal with her, before turning over to Kiyoshi when he caught the boy locking up in the corner of his other eye. All traces of his previous gushy mood over Chiyo gone, replaced by a look of fright marred with realisation. His hands gripping the handles of the wheelbarrow taut, as his face turned a shocking level of pale, with nervous drop of sweat falling hazardously from his brow.

" _Wait, don't tell me…_ " Gohan looked at the now empty wheelbarrow, or cart, as Meiko had referred to it as, before skinning back to the voluptuous warden and scraggly youth beneath her heel. " _Kiyoshi was supposed to clear that up as well, wasn't he…_ " Crud, that meant the boy had forgotten about it, and now Gakuto was paying for it in Kiyoshi's stead!

Kiyoshi was obviously on the same thought process as him, for it didn't take even a second longer for him to burst forward to help him out. "I'm sorry!" He called out loud, bringing the bodacious warden's gaze to him as he wheeled up close to her. "I'll dispose of it at once!"

Removing her heel from the boy, and giving him a reprieve from the piercing force of her stiletto momentarily.

"Kiyoshi- _dono_!" The boy moaned in agony, raising to his hands and knees as he tried to crawl away, thinking that he was in the clear.

He was wrong however, as Meiko's ire quickly shifted back to him, as without a hint of remorse, and without even looking at him, she rose up her left leg, and struck it forward directly for the boy's posterior.

A mangled cry leapt from his throat nary a second later, which was quickly muffled as his head was unceremoniously shoved into the refuse from the force of the kick, sounding comedically like that of a pig that had just been struck with a stick. The sound of her heel crunching ghastly in between his buttocks quite audible, as he felt the sharp tip damn near pierce through his prison garb and stab directly into his anus.

"No, you go!" She commanded authoritatively, leaving no room for argument. " _That was for peeking up my skirt, you lecherous leech!_ "

Cringing again at the sight, even though he knew why she just did that, since he'd also seen where the bespectacled youth was looking, Gohan was still less than amused, since Gakuto never should've been in that situation to begin with.

Approaching them himself as she pulled her stiletto away again, giving a good, _long_ twist on the way out for good measure, Gohan got next to Gakuto and decided to give the boy a break.

"Hold on man, I got you." The half-saiyan remarked with concern, as he lightly grabbed one of his arms, and quickly helped him back to his feet.

Gakuto looked over at him as he helped him back up, taken a little by surprise through his slight disorientation that Gohan was helping him up.

"You okay, man?" Gohan asked, his voice even holding some bit of concern.

Still a bit disoriented, but nonetheless cognisant, Gakuto nodded his head dumbly. "Uhm… yes… thank you for the hand, Gohan-dono…"

Not knowing anything else to say to him given their sparse interaction as of late, and not wanting to draw Meiko's ire again, especially if he couldn't properly enjoy the heavenly sights she had to offer, Gakuto turned away to reach for the nearest shovel. Pain flaring up in his ass from where he was stomped on by the warden's heel.

Kiyoshi, feeling a little ashamed of himself for letting Gakuto take the fall like that, but also not wanting to draw ire from either Meiko or Hana for not working, left the cart there for the bespectacled youth and trekked on over to Andre and Joe, who were still picking up some bits of refuse still lying about.

Meanwhile, Meiko frowned watching the demi-saiyan. Inwardly disappointed seeing it was only a couple hours away from the day being over, and the boy, despite his tiredness, hadn't slipped up even in the slightest.

" _Hmm… not even a hint of lecherous behaviour from him yet… Even when tired, I suppose he is still more cautious then the other_ _flith_ _here. Still, that doesn't change the fact he should be more vulnerable than normal, as we all are when there's a lack of sleep, and I'm effectively wasting the opportunity Hana gave me for a better chance to get him to expose himself for the pervert he is underneath…_ " She had promised Mari, after all, that she would catch him out when he finally showed his true colours.

Her oval shaped glasses glinted ominously in the sunlight. " _Well then, if he's not going to crack during the normal routine, then perhaps it's time I take a more hand's on approach…_ "

"Hana!" She called out about a minute later.

The blond turned from her position standing over the crumpled heap that was Shingo towards her friend. "Yeah?" She asked, walking over to hear what the girl called her for, curiosity showing on her face.

"I know I told you I had things under control here, but would you mind taking over for me for the time being? I need to get in my daily afternoon exercise." She said, whilst motioning her discreetly in Gohan's direction.

Catching on to the double meaning only a few seconds later, the girl nodded her head understandingly. "Oh, of course. Go right ahead, I'll keep things locked down tight here while you're gone!" She saluted, though for some reason the smile she gave her cohort was much less enthusiastic about what Meiko was going to try then she thought it would be.

"Excellent!" She nodded, before turning towards the spiky-haired progeny of Son Goku. "Gohan! You're coming with me!"

"I am?" Gohan turned to her, looking confused.

"Yes. I was told to keep you close by at all times today by our Madam President, and I intend to keep my word, so you'll be coming with me to help me exercise." She replied, before turning on her heel once more, mini-skirt flapping in the light wind as she did, exposing her big, round ass in the process. The sight alone of her criminally thin string thong riding up the crack of her ass between her two deliciously white, plump butt cheeks to the point it was scarcely visible at all being what would give any red-blooded male an instant erection from a glance, and likely a month's worth of wet dreams to follow. "Let's go." She finished, walking towards the prison, or more specifically, the other side of the complex for discretion on her objective.

Seeing there was no arguing to be had here, even if he was still confused about the sudden shift in priorities, Gohan made to follow nonetheless.

"Have fun!" Hana remarked, trying to sound jovial.

Not even bothering to respond to the bob-haired girl, he turned his head away from her again as he walked after Meiko.

As she watched him do that while walking away, whatever jovial attitude she'd been trying show fell through the floor in an instant. Her smile curving downwards in the blink of an eye to a deep frown. " _He just gave me the cold shoulder again… what's his problem?_ "

The girl couldn't help the annoyance, along with some other weird emotion rising up within her at Gohan's current attitude.

Just what was up with him today?

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, this chapter was a nice, proper length this time I'd say. And would you look at that, I finished it early! That's rare…**

 **Either way, we have some set up here, with our boy Kiyoshi beginning to plan his escape, and Gohan caving to let him do so. Wonder if that may come to bite him in the ass, or if Gohan can bring a more positive outcome in the future, who knows?**

 **Also, Hana isn't just delusional now, she's also a bit thick headed as well. Though to be fair to her, how was she supposed to know how Gohan would give her the cold shoulder over this as he figures things out for himself. After all, from her perspective, she won't further and further, and not once did he try to stop, and seemingly surrendered himself to what she was doing. Of course, we all know he didn't really, but she doesn't. Wonder how long it'll take before she gets annoyed enough to confront him over it? That is, if he doesn't figure things out himself first?**

 **Finally, it seems our favourite busty babe of the series is taking her first initiative to catch him out and 'expose' Gohan's true, perverted nature. Hmm, wonder how well that will go?**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, and this time, it will likely be about two weeks from now, since I've got some bulky college stuff to take care of, along with the next chapter of another story mine.**

 **Again though, see you guys on the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know this is two weeks late, but for those that didn't read the authors note of my other story, 'Makenball Z', the summary of why this took so long just boils down to a number of things, such as college whooping my ass from pillar to post, and then me getting genuinely sick several days ago, and not even being able to get out of bed without feeling like my stomach was about to collapse. I had planned to have this done on Saturday, but I got a surprise dropped on me when my brother-in-law's brother showed up, after being in China for 3 years, and decided to hang out with us in the city the whole day.**

 **Basically came back knackered, with too little energy to write the rest.**

 **Then yesterday, I finished off the chapter, but had no way to upload, as my internet shit the bed again, as it seems to love doing more and more these days.**

 **Yeah, sorry again that this was two weeks in the making, but don't worry. There will still be another chapter released after this at some time on either the 28** **th** **or the 29** **th** **of February. You know, to make up for that time lost.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 9: A Time To 'Exercise'.**

"Alright, this'll do." Meiko remarked as she reached the other side of the prison. The buxom beauty sparing a side glance behind her shoulder to make sure Gohan had actually followed behind her. The young, spiky-haired teen only a few paces behind her when they stopped. The sun's glare baring down on them, as the warm wind washed over them like a mini-heatwave.

Gohan curiously glanced around for a bit, before turning to her with a raised brow. "Not to be rude, but can I ask why you brought us over here for this?" If she wanted to exercise, he saw no issue with it, nor with helping her do it either, he was just a little confused about having to move this far away from the others.

Adding on to that, they certainly weren't on the best of terms by any means, not even close, but most of that stemmed from her treatment of the other guys, and given how he'd seen them act around her, he'd be seriously hard-pressed to argue she wasn't within her rights to give them some pain for their trouble. He knew for sure that if the guys had tried their hand ogling one of the women he knew, like his mom or Bulma, or god forbid, _Eighteen,_ then they were practically begging for a well-deserved ass whooping.

The girl turned to look at him fully, locks of luscious grey hair swishing about by her face with her own raised brow, as a certain pair of – _ehem_ – large womanly assets, wobbled about on her chest, almost halfway exposed from the opening her uniform left for them, exposing a wealth of cleavage to any tempted eye. Something which even he couldn't fully ignore, since they were so incredibly _big_ , that the mere act of her turning so suddenly had them bobbling quite a bit. The sound of flesh bouncing about reaching his ears, and given his improved hearing as a half-breed Saiyan, it was _quite_ noticeable.

A pervert he most certainly was not, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't hear something that had no business being _that_ audible…

"Why do you think?" She asked with a heavy hint of sarcasm, placing her hands on her hips, and slightly puffing her chest out, accentuating the two partially exposed K-cup breasts. The duo, despite their ludicrous size, remaining upright and firm despite the lack of a bra, in all their sublimely pale, round glory. A sight which any of the five prison boys would've instantly taken the opportunity to ogle at without a second thought.

Gohan's coal black orbs didn't so much as dip from eye level with the busty warden. "Right. I get that, but couldn't you just cover them up?"

The grey-haired lass frowned. Had he seriously just asked that? "No, I can't. It would only cause me discomfort."

Gohan blinked at that. It caused her discomfort simply covering up?

"I also prefer to have some privacy when I exercise." As if she could read his mind and knew what he'd say after that, she shot him a look that made it clear she wasn't having any of it. "You are the exception for now, since our Madam President told me to keep you close by, in case you forgot." She wouldn't have been surprised if he did. He may hide it better, but she knew he thought no different from those other roaches, which is to say, he thought with his _lower_ head, rather than his brain. "Satisfied yet?"

Gohan just sighed, knowing from her tone alone that's about the only answer he'd get, so just took it for what it was. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good." Not that she actually gave a damn if he did or not. "Now then, come closer and stand-by me. Since you're here, you might as well do it with me."

"Huh? You sure?" he asked in slight surprise.

"Of course." She nodded. Seeing the look of contemplation on his face, she continued. "Let's think of this as a… 'bonding' exercise." She had to put on her best poker face there, to make sure her distaste in simply saying that didn't show.

"Bonding exercise?"Gohan's brow furrowed as he stepped closer towards her. "What do you mean?"

" _If I'm going to lull him into a sense of security, then I'm going to have to appear willing to compromise…_ " The busty babe thought to herself, before letting out a small sigh as she answered his question. "Consider this me extending an olive branch. You are a member of the USC, after all, yet I've made no attempt to really get along with you in spite of that." She still didn't want to, and doubted she ever would, but she had to pretend like that was the case. For now. "Let's treat this as my way of giving it a start." She said while extending a hand.

Normally, she wouldn't even entertain the idea of a boy exercising with her, because she knew _damn well_ what would happen. The 'wandering eye', as someone so famously coined, would be in full effect, wandering all over _her_ whilst she went about her business. However, at the moment, that's _exactly_ what she wanted him doing.

Not because she enjoyed it, heaven's no. It was all to expose him at the end of the day. For what she and Mari knew he was underneath the façade. Then they could put an end to this farce of him being a part of the USC, and just throw him in with the other roaches, right where he belonged.

" _Is she really serious, right now?_ " Gohan thought, looking down at the hand offered. He didn't want to call foul, seeing as she was handing him the offer to make things a little less tense between them, after all, he had gotten closer to Piccolo through his training regime when he was younger. Granted there was a stark difference between whatever exercise they would be doing, and what his long-time pal had put him through to prepare him for the coming Saiyans way back when, but the core concept was relatively the same.

However… perhaps it was just his tiredness getting to him or something… but it didn't really sound genuine…

Glancing back up, her facial expression didn't give him much hope either. It seemed a little too flat compared to what one would look like if they actually cared.

" _But then again, I don't really know her personally. So it's kinda hard for me to really tell…_ " I mean, all he'd seen from her so far, was indifference, annoyance, aggravation, and outright disdain. Most of which, especially the last one, was aimed solely at the other boys, where it was completely understandable. One could hardly call that example the entire picture. " _Suppose it wouldn't hurt to give her the benefit of the doubt, I guess._ "

"Alright then." He nodded back, looking eye to eye with her, which meant he had to look up, as with her high heels on, she stood a good five inches taller than he did. A small smile wearing itself on his lips, to show a little faith as he took the extended hand, giving it a good shake. "I can get behind that."

"Quite." She gave a light smile back, trying to seem friendly herself to the boy so he wouldn't suspect anything. "My exercises don't normally last long, so this should be over in a matter of minutes."

Not like it would've last long anyway before his attention started gravitating towards _other parts_ of her during this little sham.

Hands pulling away from the handshake, she didn't let the mild surprise show on her face afterward. If there was one thing she could give him, he certainly had an impressively strong grip! She had been squeezing down on his hand with a good deal of her strength there, yet the shorter boy didn't even seem to notice. "Just keep your eyes on me and follow along. I'll let you know if I need your help with something."

"Right. Got'cha!" The spiky-haired half-breed smiled a little wider, pushing out a bit more enthusiasm.

This was just too easy. " _Now, it's just a matter of waiting for him to finally cave. And I doubt it'll take long. No matter how cautious he is, he's still a_ _boy_ _at the end of the day…_ "

"Now then… to limber up, first…" Starting off with her right arm, she straightened it out and pulled to her left across her chest. The appendage pressed predominantly into her closest globe of flesh, pressing it inward and pushing it closer to its companion as her other arm bent upward at the elbow, and hooked over her right arm at the crux of its own elbow.

Gohan mirrored the movement without delay. Both giving it a nice tug as they stretched the ligament taut. All the while, her massive melon was squished inward even more, the decent portion of her breast that was exposed spilling out in either direction, rolling with her arm as it stretched to the left, pushing out and showing off a few extra millimetres of pale skin than usual to the watchful eye. Her other globe being smushed down a bit as well from her forearm pressing over it. Being pushed down slightly at a slanted angle. The sight would've immediately drawn the attention of the five prison garbed boys in a heartbeat, along with just about any red-blooded male. All while making it look like she wasn't so much as glancing at the spiky-haired boy, merely expecting him to follow along and little else. To entice the cautious, yet tired boy more into taking a chance to ogle her, when he thought he was clear.

Once she heard the satisfying _pop!_ in her arm, alongside his of course, Meiko moved to do the other one next. The momentary release from their compression as she moved her arm away causing both to softly puff back into their normal, roundish shape. The right more so than its counterpart, wobbling profusely as the arm slipped away, but didn't get the chance to set back into place, as she pulled her other arm taut across her chest the same as before, hooking her right arm around the crux of it's elbow, as she gave it a good, _long_ stretch. Her left mound of jiggly fat squishing down just as much as her other one had, getting pushed closer to its twin, only this time she decided to shift her arm as she stretched it. Supple boob flesh rolled about beneath her stretched appendage like pastry dough, bulging out and jiggling like jelly when her arm shifted up or down. It's sibling giving a few extra jiggles of its own from the act.

Once she heard another satisfying _pop!_ from both their arms, she slipped hers away from her chest, allowing the soft, basketball sized orb to pop back into it's spherical shape beside its sister.

He naturally did the same, and she had to hide the small frown that threatened to surface when she noted he hadn't paid any attention to her eye candy. " _Hmph! Just more confirmation that he's better at hiding it. I doubt he'll keep it up for long._ "

Her dynamic duo then wobbled as she bent over, keeping her legs straight and closed together as she reached down to touch her feet. In the process, she 'accidently' pressed the sides of her arms into the sides of her fun-bags. The Siamese twins forcefully pushed together, they were squashed inward, almost like a pair of wet sponges. As her fingertips reached her heels, her humongous marsh-mellows bulging outward, more than halfway trapped within her open uniform, the other portion exposed melded against one another as they pushed outward in a titillating display of bubbling cleavage. Enough so that a little more of their expansive boob flesh pushed out of her clothing, a small hint of pink beginning to show on both near their peaks.

Meiko's eyes glanced up to eye the sole male right in front of her, Their heads so close she could feel his spiky black locks graze over her own grey strands of silky hair, having mirrored her movement again without delay. Had it been any of the other boys who were stood there, or just about any other male she'd passed by on the street, nothing short of a hard smack to the skull would've stopped them from staring all googly-eyed at the 'little' show her chest was putting on. No doubt also drooling like a bunch of idiots while they did so.

She had expected the same of him, especially since his face was so close to her tender melons pressing into one another, giving a spectacular display of expansive tit flesh melding together. Or at the least, given she could admit he was a little wiser than her prisoners, discreetly glancing at the show her lily white boobies were putting on.

Instead, his eyes were squarely focused on his feet, which like her he easily reached with his fingers. Well, that was until he raised his head up, and for a brief instant Meiko believed he was about to take a peak just like the other pervs would've. Thinking he could get away with it.

To her growing surprise, his eyes flew right past her cleavage and straight up to eye level. Their faces little more than inches apart as he gave her a curious look. "So, what now?"

Her beatific features twitched when she felt his hot breath crawl over her skin. Her cheeks tinting a slight pinkish hue for a split-second before she forced the colour down to normal, all while fighting down the scowl that threatened to surface, as she quickly raised herself back up to her full height.

 _Boing!_ went her K-cup knockers, bouncing audibly and excitably from the sudden movement, looking like they were trying to push themselves free of the confines of her opened uniform with an exuberant jump before gravity halted their ascent and brought them crashing back down to her chest. They settled back into place parted from the other without her arms forcing them together, their supple, extensive flesh jiggling eye-catchingly.

Her right eye twitched almost imperceptibly, when she saw him pay not even a wink of attention to her bouncing boobies, as he too rose back up.

She let it be though. This would require some patience, unlike with the other perverts. "Are you flexible?"

"Huh? Flexible?" He scratched his head for a moment in thought. "I guess so. How flexible are we talking, here?"

"I'll show you." Turning so that her shoulder faced him, she looked over sideways at him and said, "You might want to step to the side for this…"

Gohan did exactly as he was asked without complaint, putting himself at an angle behind the heavily endowed lass. When she knew he couldn't see her face as she turned away, she smirked a little. " _Let's see how well he handles this…_ "

When she was positive he was eying her fully from the back, the bodacious broad swung her left leg outwards in a perfect arc. A motion that would've drawn quick attention from most men with good reason, as it brought her deliciously thicc, curvy thigh into the spotlight. It came up to the girl's shoulder, where she grabbed on to it with her hand close to the heel to keep it steady, as her other foot rooted itself to the ground in a remarkable show of balance. Miles upon miles of curvaceous, creamy leg on display, rose up in the air like a tall building as she gave it a good, _hard_ stretch.

That was only the _appetizer_ though. The real main course, came in the form of her shapely booty! With nothing but her flimsy, dark purple string thong worn underneath her skirt, which was pulled up by her leg, it showed off every detail of perky, plump butt cheeks. Two spherical shaped mounds of tantalising flesh that could make just about any man salivate at just a _glimpse_ of their majesty, a show of proof that Meiko wasn't just endowed in one area, but in _all_ areas!

In a moment that would make the other boys cry if they knew they missed it, her left half-moon rose up with her leg, pulling the thin fabric of her thong wedged between her bountiful buns tight. The more she stretched her leg, the more her glutes tensed, causing the left butt cheek to pull on it even more! To a more perverted eye, it would honestly look like her soft buns were attempting to stretch the already thin fabric even _thinner_ , almost _grinding_ on it with how they seemed to just swallow it up inside the crack of her apple-bottom.

She quickly snuck another glance behind her as she did this, knowing there was no way his eyes _hadn't_ just seen her ass.

"Oh, so that's what you meant." The boy nodded from what she could see, eying her leg as her stiletto faced up to the sky. An expression of understanding adorning his face. "I'll be honest, I've never really done something like that before, but I'll give it a shot!" He smiled.

Following the buxom dame's example, the boy began pulling his left leg up from the side, going a little over his waist before he started to feel some strain. " _Heh, guess it's been awhile._ " He hadn't trained seriously in quite some time, so he supposed his body was understandably rusty, and less limber than before.

Then again, even when he was in top shape, he couldn't recall doing a stretch like this. Sure, he'd done a fair few splits and all, and he was certain he could still easily kick his leg out all the way up to his face, that was just the front.

This was from the side, and if he was allowed to torque his upper body downwards, he could no doubt point his boot straight up to the sky with issue. Alas, he had to keep the rest of his body standing still for this, and given his inexperience, it was proving to be more of a hassle than he would've liked.

In the end, without torqueing his body in any way, he did still manage to get his leg up about three quarters of the way, which would be more than enough for a solid kick to the chin, before his leg refused to go up any further, less he cause some unnecessary pain in his thigh.

"Man, you're really flexible, Meiko! Heh, I can barely get up this far without feeling the strain, and you got yours up with ease!" Not to say Gohan didn't at least try to get it up any further, his own hand falling beneath his leg to try and give it a boost up to no avail. A small bead of sweat from the effort trickling down his temple.

Ki augmentation could give him the power to destroy planets and move at insane speeds, but it didn't magically give him flexibility he didn't previously have through his training in fighting.

The boy failed to notice the look Meiko gave him over her shoulder. The way her right eye twitched more vigorously, cute button nose scrunching up in annoyance, and her lips fell into a deep frown. " _Still nothing?... He's more of an adversary than I would've anticipated…_ "

Judging from this alone, getting him to expose his inner nature would be a test to her, a bit of an actual _challenge_ , one might say. " _Normally, I don't even have to try before I have a bunch of idiots drooling all over me…_ " Not that she even wanted that in the first place. The five prison garbed boys disgusted her to no end with their abhorrent behaviour, something that was indicative of just about every man that had ever seen her. " _It looks like you'll be a little different, Gohan. If I want to catch you out for the sake of the girls, and for Madam President, I'm going to need to step it up a notch._ "

The thought of this being degrading didn't even enter her mind, as it likely would've normally. She didn't care if she had to get a little more out there, if it meant keeping her promise to Mari, and ensuring that another sexual deviant was where he belonged.

"That's enough stretching then." Her mini-skirt fluttered in the light, heated wind as she swiftly brought her leg back down, keeping her round buttocks in full view just a little longer, as the left cheek fell down, tugging on the backend of her pencil-thin thong trapped in the chasm of her derriere.

"Oh, alright then." He nodded, putting his leg back down with a nod. "So, what are we doing next?"

"Push-ups." She replied tersely, turning around to face him, ginormous jugs of creamy flesh jiggling within their confines in the process.

"Fine by me." He smirked a little. "How many?"

"Fifty should do." Lowering herself down, she pressed the palms of her hands against the ground as her legs straightened out behind her, tips of her heels digging into the hard soil as her two fleshy pillows dangled off her chest, just above the ground by a scant few inches. "Try to keep up."

Gohan felt a spark inside his veins at the way she said that last bit, it was hard not to catch the almost _challenging_ undertone in her voice. "Heh, I'll try!"

Getting down in the same position as her, the spikes of his hair almost touching her silky grey bob again as he laid out right in front of her. He hadn't been using even the smallest lick of Ki so far, and he wasn't going to start here either. To keep things fair, even if this wasn't a competition or anything.

His Saiyan blood disagreed with that to an extent.

Meiko went first, pushing herself down closer to the ground while keeping a firm hold on the ground with her palms steadying her. Her soft, K-cup boobies pressing roughly into the ground as her body pulled itself downward. An eye-popping amount of succulent boob flesh squishing down and bulging outwards through the gap of her opened uniform, as they flattened out like thick pancakes against the hard soil, looking about ready to spill out of her clothing all together! The light, dusty pink hue of her areolas showing once again as part of them slipped out from her flattened chest bunnies.

When she rose back up for a barely half a second, her titanic rack popped back into their magnificent, roundish shape. Rambunctiously wobbling about from their sudden, yet brief compression, moving from side to side like a pendulum, and given no time to steady themselves properly before she pushed herself down for a second push-up. Squashing the jiggling jugs of milk under her weight a second time.

And then a third, a fourth, and a fifth time, before her gaze shot up to the half-breed doing them in front of her.

Her teeth grit in aggravation for a brief moment even as she continued her own set, before she quickly schooled it under a stoic mask when she saw his eyes rooted to the ground, completing one push-up after another, easily keeping up with her pace, and ignoring what was in front of him. Again.

" _Your ability to hide your true nature is commendable, Gohan, but nothing lasts forever._ " She _would_ get him to crack sooner or later, of that she was sure.

It didn't take long for Meiko to reach her twentieth push-up, and she presumed the young boy before her was the same.

And with it, the sweat began to pour off of her. A combination of her own exertions and the rising heat of the sun beating down on her. With each successive push-up thereafter, entire droplets of her sweat dripped to the ground, falling from her chin, temple, and cheeks.

By the time she'd reached her thirtieth, even her began to have moisture building around it, as well as petering down from her face as she started grunting from there. Loud enough to catch the demi-Saiyan's attention, who looked up across from himself for the first time since starting half a minute ago.

His eyes widened slightly when his eyes rested on the buxom girl. " _Holy cow! She's sweating like mad!_ " Gohan was sweating a bit too, more so from the heat than anything else, but not nearly as much as her!

Her face was practically _glistening_ with sweat as it poured off her! The glaring light of the sun only serving to highlight her gorgeous, feminine features even more as it reflected off her pale, wet skin. It wasn't just her face either, her chest was much the same story from what he could tell.

Gaze flying down for an instant to the ground beneath her, he caught sight of a small puddle of sweat having formed from the many droplets of moisture that had been excreted from the girl, and dripped to the ground in such a short time. " _Jeez… I know more than thirty push-ups is a lot for most people, but I don't think they would sweat_ _this_ _much!_ "

She had to have some sort of condition for that, because there was no way that was normal at all.

Inevitably, they both reached their fiftieth push-up, both stopping around the same time. Gohan sweating mildly around his temple, and a little around his upper body beneath his uniform from the increasing heat. Meiko though…

As she briefly took a break sitting on her knees, as did he, bundles of sweat cascaded down over her beautiful face, alongside all over her chest. Droplet having fallen down to her huge breasts, which rose and fell with her breaths, running down along her spherical mountains of flesh from what could be seen, with drops of sweat having developed along the curve of her heaving hooters. Sunlight reflecting even more off her wettened skin than it had before now that she was kneeling, giving her a weird sort of glow under the bright star in the sky.

Gohan wanted to ask if she'd had enough, but had a feeling she wouldn't take too kindly to such a question, and refrained from doing so for the moment. Simply allowing her to catch her breath.

" _It seems regular push-ups weren't enough… time to up the ante._ " She thought, unbeknownst to the boy across from her, as it only took her a few seconds to fully calm her breath. " _Time to do some_ _real_ _push-ups!_ "

"Okay, time to step it up a notch! Those were clearly too easy, so we'll be doing them again."

Gohan blinked at the declaration, but was none the less ready to comply. "Sure, I don't mind that."

"Only this time," Her narrowed eyes looked straight into his. Light grey behind spectacles meeting coal black. "we'll be doing them while hand-standing."

"Hand-standing?" The progeny of Son Goku repeated in mild surprise, as the busty vixen once again placed her hands flat down on the hard soil before her. "You sure about that?"

Even without Ki he'd done plenty of those when he was younger as warm-up exercises before sparring with his dad, Piccolo, or one of the other Z-fighters. It wouldn't be an issue for him, but for her… I mean she was pretty damn flexible and all, but…

"Hmph! Are you kidding?" She scoffed, tone leaking a small bit of annoyance through her stoic demeanour, as her stilettoed feet pushed off the ground, the tall, curvy warden standing perfectly upright on her hands, with her heels pointing skyward. Her bangs that framed the sides of her face swishing about as her face suspended itself several inches from the ground.

Being upside-down, her mini-skirt naturally was forced to obey the laws of gravity and fell down by her waist the moment she stood on her hands, yet again showing off her delectable posterior in full view. The glorious, perfectly round swell of her huge ass exposed without obstruction, flipped upside-down with the rest of her. Given her legs were now clamped together, both her delicious, mouth-watering half-moons were also brought closer together. The pitiful excuse for a thong disappearing mostly from sight as a consequence, sucked in as deep as possible into the otherworldly chasm between her two fat buns as her glutes tensed up, pushing them together and swallowing tiny material whole. Save for the bit showing at the top of her ass crack, and the bit that curved around to the space between her sexy legs, which while closed together covered the space it ran too from view, though that was just from Gohan's angle.

Even with this all in sight of him, something that by this point with all she'd done previous, would've made the other boys cream themselves by now…

His eyes never so much as tilted away from her face, and he had no clue how much that was beginning to frustrate her. Due in large part to the impressive poker face that she put on for this.

"I've done this plenty of times before, Gohan. It is of no issue at all." She said matter-of-factly, expertly hiding her growing irritation. "Of course, if you're not up to it, you can just stand back and watch." She almost taunted, as she started into her hand-standing push-ups without waiting for the boy to respond. Arms bending at the elbow, she pushed herself downward until her chin was meagre centimetres off the ground, before she pushed herself back up until her arms were as straight as an arrow in one quick motion that hardly took a second.

 _Boing!_ as she quickly did her first push-up, her massive sweater puppies responded in kind, bouncing upward to slap down into her breastbone, before being pulled down by gravity towards her chin, wobbling like gelatinous desserts as they dangled before her jaw, still as perky as ever, and within the young man's view as her uniform struggled more than ever to keep them in given her current position. At the same time, as if working in tandem with the large dumplings bobbling about on her chest, the round swell of her upturned, bubble-shaped booty bounced joyfully as well. Both bubbly cheeks rising in the direction of her thighs, before quickly bounding back down in the direction of her lower back, tugging on the poor fabric trapped inside her butt-crack enticingly.

Somehow, her trademark glasses never fell from the ridge of her nose. Remaining rooted to her face as she got into her current series of press-ups.

"If you say so." Was all he said, still paying no mind to the utter sexiness on display, from what the grey-haired vixen could gleam with her watchful eyes, as she completed her second and third consecutive push-ups. All but sending her fat, juicy rear and set of mind-bogglingly massive mambas into a bouncing jiggle-fest that went utterly ignored by the only male here to witness it. "Best get to it, then."

Hopping off his feet, the boy genuinely surprised the bodacious beauty as he turned himself in a one hundred and eighty degree angle while going bottom up in mid-air! Once his hands met the ground with perfect balance, legs together like hers as his shoes faced the sky, he wasted no time getting into his own set.

Wait… why did he turn himself around like that…? Was he… actually looking _away_ from her…?

Why would he do that? That only made it even harder for him to sneak a look at her body without being noticed. Why on earth would he do that? Was he trying to throw her off?

" _This is new…_ " Meiko bit her lip as she pressed on with her own set, each successful push-up rewarding the ground beneath her upturned body with even more droplets of perspiration. The sun's heat glazing over her luscious form only amplifying the way her body sweated up a storm.

Of course, what she was doing now actually was dangerous for her, but for health and safety reasons. Normally, she only did her patented hand-standing push-ups inside, away from the hot air of the outside with her more casual clothes on, a low-cut top and a pair of short shorts. And for good reason.

It was easier for her to tuck whatever top she was wearing into the short shorts, which clung to her skin almost like a second layer, fitting tightly around her hips. Her current attire though? The only thing keeping her opened uniform rooted down like normal was her mini-skirt, which didn't fit even half as snugly around her. Meaning she was at a genuine risk of her shirt and blazer slipping down her form…

And given how open she had to leave her blazer and shirt, with just the bottom buttons beneath her swelling mountains of bouncy flesh being done up, if they did slip…

Well, if it happened, then she only had one spectator. And he'd either ignore it out of what she still believed was his own caution against being found out, giving her time to fix it, or he wouldn't… and then she'd have all the proof she need-

"Hey uh, do you mind if I take this off?" The boy asked suddenly, drawing her attention as he stopped midway through his latest push-up, one hand leaving the ground to tug on the tie wrapped around his neck, dangling over his face now. "This thing is beginning to chaff, and its hot enough out here as it is without me wearing this…"

The request took her off-guard momentarily, but she swiftly recovered before he could notice. Her eyes rolling dismissively at such a benign and silly question. "Go ahead, so long as you remember how many you've done already."

"Thanks!" The boy smiled, having felt his own sweat beneath his uniform, which might as well have been like his own personal cocoon with how hot he was getting right now. Unknowingly, he surprised the busty warden another time by using only _one_ hand, the one that never left the ground, to launch his entire body up into the air, where he quickly righted himself and flipped his body upright, landing rather graciously on his feet.

Meiko got back to her hand-standing press-ups as he pulled his blazer off first, throwing it to the ground a bit away from him, before he went to work unbuttoning his long-sleeve shirt as he pulled the tie off and threw it down over the blazer. Small wet patches appearing near his armpits, dampening the white material that hugged his frame.

" _Hmph… stripping himself down because of a little heat…"_ She scoffed inwardly. _"Talk about thin skin-_ " Meiko's derisive thought was immediately cut off the instant he fully unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes going almost as wide as dinner plates when he pulled either side of the form-fitting shirt off.

The sexy warden was left speechless when she saw what lied beneath! A rock hard set of six-pack abs was the first thing to greet her gaze, looking like they'd been sculpted out of the finest granite by hand from master Greek sculptor! Full of tensed, dense muscle fibre that only added to its eye-catching allure. Hell, she was pretty sure you could _iron clothes_ on it!

The boy bent over a little as he slipped his arms out of the shirt's sockets, pulling her attention up to his hard, muscular chest having pecs so toned you'd swear they were fashioned from slabs of stone! If one felt so inclined, they could probably douse some cooking oil on those hard pecs, and grill some bacon under the sun's heat right this minute!

When the shirt finally crumpled to the ground, her eyes flew up to the latest developments… his _huge_ arms! Both densely packed with muscle, impressively large biceps that bulged out magnanimously for her wandering eyes pleasure, veins already starting to appear over them, despite the boy having barely tensed them at all. Both of which lead up to some seriously broad shoulders, which also raised up closer to his neck with their share of beefy muscle.

Now _those_ were some _big guns_ …

" _My word… he's_ _rippling_ _with muscle!..._ " When she had first seen the boy in person, she could tell from a glance that his build was at the very least a good deal fitter than the scoundrels they'd thrown in prison. But nothing like this… he was absolutely _shredded!_

Just how in the world had his uniform hidden _this_ much away? It was almost inconceivable!

"Phew! That's much better!" The ripped, half-naked boy remarked happily. "Now, time to get to it!" he grinned, and Meiko couldn't help but feel a certain… _wildness_ to it, that hadn't been present before…

Flipping sideways in the blink of an eye, the half-naked demi-Saiyan landed on his palms, as he got right back into his latest set of hand, standing push-ups right where he left off! Pumping his thick, muscle-bound arms up and down, completing one push-up after another with added vigour!

The eyes of the provocative warden remained rooted on the young man as he did so, almost as though they were in a trance… Helpless to do little more than watch how the muscles around his chest contorted, pushing those slabs of marble he called pecs closer together, looking dense enough to squeeze the bloody cork off a wine bottle. All while his biceps popped and bulged along his arms from the exerted effort put in to each push-up, tensing up with his meaty triceps right as they pushed up straight.

Meiko hadn't the faintest clue when she had stopped doing her own press-ups, simply rooted upside-down on her hands watching the veritable eye-candy before her.

" _What an incredible physique!..._ " she couldn't fathom the amount of diligent training it must've taken to gain a body like that… it was like the body of a Greek adonis, forged out of the finest materials by the greatest craftsmen! Each individual muscle merging perfectly together with one another, while still somehow being distinguishable from the rest, like his entire upper body had been chiselled down to the most minute of detail…

Wasn't he two years her junior as well? He couldn't have been any older than sixteen, and yet… " _He's so_ _toned_ _… so_ _rippling_ _with muscle… and he's_ _younger_ _than I am!..._ " There were people who competed in the _Olympics_ , at the height of their physical acumen, after decades of hard work, poured into blood, sweat and tears that didn't even have _half_ as impressive as physique as the _specimen_ before her now…

She could see it all before her eyes… caught in a moment of awe, for the beads of sweat that _sizzled_ as they rolled down his perfectly sculpted abs, drizzling hotly along the contours of his muscly chest.

Or had that just been her imagination? She didn't know, but God… she wouldn't mind giving those muscles of his a feel of her own…

" _Guh!"_ Her eyes widened to a near comical degree as it dawned on her just _what_ she was doing right now. " _Wait, what in the world am I thinking?!_ " The busty vixen thought in horror, shaking her head as she broke out of her trance. Cheeks flaring up red in embarrassment at what she'd caught herself doing.

Had she just… oh god… she had… she'd been checking him out just then… " _What's gotten into me all of a sudden?... why did I just…_ " She had been checking Gohan out… a _boy…_ she grit her teeth. What in god's name was wrong with her?

She was supposed to get him to expose his true self by checking _her_ out, not the other way around! This was blasphemous! She had been entrusted with this task by Mari… and she wasn't just squandering it, but also making herself look the fool in the process by ogling a _boy_ of all things…

Today must've been hotter than she realised… it certainly did feel more overbearing than usual. It wouldn't be a stretch to say it could play with her mind given its intensity, causing her to exaggerate what she was seeing. Especially given she was upside-down, which meant the blood was rushing straight to her head. No doubt clogging up her brain.

He was ripped, sure… but he didn't look that good…

All that sweat beginning to pour off him now, the more he came close to finish his set of push-ups. Skin starting to glisten almost as much as hers did… emphasising every last one of his soaked muscles…

Meiko shook her head again. This time growling at herself for another slip-up.

"Uhh, you okay there, Meiko-san?"

"Huh?" Gaze turning downward, she saw Gohan staring back at her curiously, having halted in his push-ups. "What do you mean?"

"Your cheeks are red… like, _really red…_ is the heat starting to get to you?"

Meiko's brow twitched in increasing agitation at his words, feeling like he'd just insulted her pride with that very line of thought.

But to that same token, he may have a point. She _was_ starting to feel out of it… as much as she didn't want to admit that. Perhaps the heat was indeed getting to her for once.

Heck, her mouth had become exceedingly dry in the last minute or so… wasn't that a sign of a lack of fluids?

"Tch. That'll be enough." She finally ground out, feeling a mix of disappointment and anger at herself as her suspended lower half fell down to the ground, stilettoes jabbing into the soil once more as she rose up to her full height. Mountainous globes of smooth, creamy flesh giving a joyous bounce in the process, causing a few droplets of her sweat to fling off the upper portion of her wiggling pearls. "We're done here."

"Huh?" Gohan looked on in confusion at the grey haired lass, rolling over on his side from his hand-stand until he was kneeling down on one knee. "We are?"

"Yes. We _are_." Her tone got it across pretty strongly once again, that there was no room for argument here.

"But… we only just started…"

"We'll continue this some other time." She replied tersely, feeling a migraine start to set in. "I'll see you back with the others." Was all she said, and it was hard to miss the aggravation leaking profusely out of her tone, as she turned away from her sweaty companion and walked back where they came from. Skirt fluttering along in the warm winds, showing off that bubble-shaped booty of hers one final time, each plump mound rising and falling with her strides, caked in her own sweaty fluids running down her legs as she left.

When the girl was seemingly out of ear shot, the boy sagged his shoulders as he rose up to his feet. A sigh he didn't know he'd been holding flitting through his open lips, as drops of moisture dribbled down his brow. "Jeez… did I do something to tick her off?"

If he did, he couldn't really think of anything at the moment.

Letting out another sigh, this one sounding a bit more tired than the previous, Gohan grabbed the pieces of his discarded uniform, cradling them underneath his armpit as he started his own way back to the others.

His short tenure at this school so far was already the most befuddling experience he'd had in his young life.

The poor, young half-breed had no idea just how much more ridiculous things were going to get in the future…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the Meiko fanservice in this chapter. It was certainly quite the eye-candy I had in my mind when visualising some of it, for sure. After all, she's the bustiest babe in the series, not to mention the thiccest.**

 **But isn't this surprising, for once Meiko was on the receiving end of getting some eye-candy that she clearly wasn't expecting, and definitely wasn't ready for. Mouth getting a bit too dry there for her, it seems. Oh wait, that was the sun's heat, wasn't it?**

 **Either way, the next chapter will be out on the 29** **th** **, so look out for it. It'll be bringing Hana to the forefront again, and we all know what happened last time.**

 **See you guys then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, the last chapter was certainly an interesting one for our favourite busty babe, lol. As hot as Meiko is, lewd visuals aren't going to work on Gohan when he's how he usually is, dead tired or not. She has no idea that she already missed the most opportune time to try her shtick. Had she done her thing while Gohan was still feeling the lingering effects from Hana's little excursion, which left our boy hard as a rock and aroused for the first time in his life, then she definitely would've had far more luck. Too bad she didn't.**

 **Though in saying that, we all already know what it takes to get our favourite half-breed excited downstairs unlike Meiko. As pure-hearted as he can be, he's still a man like the rest of us at the end of the day. Get him in a situation like Hana did to stimulate him downstairs, and he'd get hard and horny just like any male. Such a shame there isn't a chance Hana let's her know about Gohan's one weakness, though at the same time, even if she did I doubt Meiko would go to those lengths yet. Her pride simply wouldn't let her.**

 **I do have one question for you all though, before the chapter begins, pertaining to Gohan and Meiko. One I'll put up a poll for on my profile.**

 **Who do you guys think would win in an arm wrestling match between the two, if Gohan didn't use any Ki augmentation at all, just his normal strength without it? Do you think Meiko may stand a chance there, seeing as her strength in the manga borders between peak-human and superhuman?**

 **My money's still personally on the demi-Saiyan there, but we'll see what you guys think in the poll.**

 **Anyways, I've badgered on enough. On with the chapter!**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 10: Frustration.**

"Oh, Madam Vice-President! Back already?" Hana greeted, seeing the unbelievably well-endowed warden walk back into the clearing, a clear sheen of sweat still rolling down her temple.

This didn't go unnoticed by the prison garbed boys, who turned in the warden's direction and found their eyes drawn to the grey haired girl as she stalked in. A sheen of sweat coating over the pale flesh of her huge breasts as they bobbed about on her chest, barely contained by her opened uniform.

Shingo especially got an eyeful as she came closer to Hana, the boy having a huge lump on his head from where Hana had slammed the heel of her foot down.

" _Ohh man… Just look how sweaty they are!_ " The punkish looking boy could already feel drool escape his open mouth, cheeks quickly lighting up in a blush as he eyed her bouncy pair with growing lust. " _She must've really worked herself up! All that sweat only makes' em look even better!_ " He could only _imagine_ how much more jaw-dropping they'd be _without_ that uniform on! " _Fuck… What I wouldn't do to cop a feel of those tits…_ " Or all of this busty bombshell, for that matter… he could already feel himself getting an erection just watching her!

He didn't get to watch for much longer, as before he could even blink, something black blurred before his eyes and cracked him hard over the skull, sending him crashing face first into the dirt a second time that day.

"Ughh…" The boy groaned in pain, barely able to look up, his vision somewhat blurry from the strike as a trickle of blood fell down from above his forehead, right between his eyes.

When he did, he sort of wished he hadn't, as all he saw was a furiously scowling Meiko glaring down at him with venom, whip stick in hand.

On the other hand though… looking further down, it gave him a _perfect_ view up her skirt. And _man_ did that thong fit her so well… it was practically _riding_ up her crotch more than it covered… pressing taut into her lower lips, forming a solid outline of them through the thin, dark-purple fabric… the sight alone was enough to make him harder and hornier!...

"Trash." He heard her say, or more accurately, _spat_ out. Just about every syllable ringing with righteous fury, more than she normally had whenever she caught them looking at her lewdly.

His hot view of her snuggly wrapped pussy was cut short, pain erupting from his head as she stomped her stilettoed heel down on his skull, forcing his face and vision into the dirt. His pained gasps muffled by the ground, as she pushed the sharp part of her heel further into his cranium, twisting it about for good measure. A low growl of disdain rising through her throat as she glared down at him like a mangy mutt. "Learn some manners!"

The whip stick cracked forth from her hand, whipping the prone boy over the ass again and again, hard enough to make him squeal underneath her heel, though it was also muffled by the ground.

She was smacking the boy so hard, she literally sent her pale, sweat covered chest-mountains into a frenzy! The two gigantic globes of supple, moist flesh bouncing and bobbling about all over her chest with reckless abandon! Shucking and jiving from side to side, going up and down, like they were moving to some crazy, unheard beat! Bounding so hard and quick with her repeated whippings that the soft, perky flesh of both boobies rippled around the centre of her chest like the disturbed waters of a lake. It was almost a miracle they didn't just come popping out of their confines all together…

Hana was no stranger to seeing her friend beat on the boys for being lecherous pervs, but even she was a little taken aback with the sheer amount of zeal the young woman displayed as she battered the moronic Shingo under her heel. A good bit more than there usually was when she went to town on the boys for being perverted.

Kiyoshi flinched from the sight, a bead of nervous sweat trickling down his brow. His expression a little bit fearful. " _Woah! She's hitting him_ _twice_ _as hard as she usually does!_ " He could tell from the simple fact that the sound the whip stick made each time it struck down on the gelled up delinquent was easily two times louder than normal.

Joe was in a somewhat similar camp to him, taken aback by the sheer ferocity being shown from their buxom warden.

Andre, on the other hand… " _Ohh, she's whipping him so hard… why couldn't that be me?..._ " was quite envious of his fellow prisoner. His masochistic urges acting up upon seeing Meiko's impassioned ass whooping, wishing he could get that kind of attention from the drop dead gorgeous babe.

Gakuto, having stopped midway back to the clearing for a moment, took a look at what was going on. His reaction far more muted than the other boys, his expression rather blank as he pocketed a crumpled up piece of paper into his left pants pocket.

One thing was unanimously agreed upon silently though by all those watching.

Meiko Shiraki was _pissed_. And Shingo, the poor sod, was now the unfortunate valve, metaphorically speaking, for her anger to be released on.

For now, that is…

"Jeez… she's really teeing off on him…"

Kiyoshi's attention was the only one who's attention shifted at the familiar voice, turning away from the _bludgeoning_ his middle-school pal was getting beneath the sexy warden's heel, and towards the owner of the voice.

When his eyes saw the figure of Gohan approaching though, they widened like dinner plates at the sight of the half-naked teen cradling his upper uniform beneath his armpit.

"H-Holy shit dude!" He gasped, mouth dropping open with an expression of comical shock, which managed to draw the attention of Andre and Joe close to him, wondering what had the boy so shocked.

They weren't wondering for very long, as Joe's expression near mirrored Kiyoshi's, minus the eyes since a shadow was cast over them with his hood. Andre's was his own brand of shock, his small eyes damn near popping out of the sockets of his shrunken face like a Disney cartoon character during a comedy skit. Mouth forming a small 'o' like he was sucking on an imaginary straw.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked in confusion, looking at the stupefied expressions of the trio as he stopped just in front of them. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?!" Kiyoshi almost yelled in shock, eyes staring in abject disbelief at the half-breed Saiyan. Taking a step back as he pointed towards the boy's hard, muscular chest as though he was looking at some sort of mythological god from the Greco-Roman era. "Dude, you're freakin' _ripped_!"

Gohan took a quick look down at himself, before looking back up at Kiyoshi with even more confusion. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Uhh, I guess so. Why do you all look so surprised though? I don't see what the big deal is…"

Didn't see what the big deal was… " _Surely, he's joking right?_ "

"Fuck… me…" Joe cursed, in a mixture of awe and envy. No other words seemed to come out of his mouth after that. The hooded youth too taken aback to find any other thing to say.

"Gohan-san… how did you… get so… _big_!..." Kiyoshi asked, in a mix of his own awe and envy. " _Sweet mother of god… he looks like he could break any one of us in half!_ " There was no way he wasn't stacked on some seriously strong steroids! He was their age for god's sake!

"Well, I'm not _that_ big…" Gohan started, and the trio were immediately calling bullshit on that one. The dude's arms alone liked like _mountains_ of muscle, for fuck's sake! "As for how though, I just trained a lot. That's it really." He shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was.

Granted, he could've gone into more detail than just the vague, 'I trained a lot', but that would mean him having to go into genuine detail with the kinds of stuff he had done, which he didn't really feel like doing.

"Just… trained a lot…?" It was Andre who spoke, or more muttered out incredulously. Looking at the spiky-haired youth like he'd grown a second head. "What kind of training gives you a body like _that_!..."

"Has to be steroids…" Joe muttered out, finally finding his voice again. "He's way too ripped to be natural…"

Gohan frowned at Joe's accusation. "Uh, no. I've never once used one of those awful drugs, Joe." Or any for that matter. And he never would either. "Seriously, what's the matter with you guys?"

"Oi! What's with all the chatter!" The four turned back in Meiko's direction as she shouted out to them, the girl having halted her ass whipping of Shingo to look back at them. A tick mark over her temple as she glared at the boys, specifically at the three in prison garbs. "Stop screwing around and get back to work!" Her voice practically boomed across the clearing, full of her usual authoritative spiel, mixed in with clearly un-subsided anger. The threat in her posture and on her face was clear if they didn't head her warning, as her grip on her whip-stick tightened extensively. Knuckles turning bone-white.

Out of fear, Kiyoshi and co immediately dropped their previous engagement with the son of Goku for the moment, fearing the large breasted warden's wrath.

Well, Kiyoshi and Joe sort of did anyway. Though Andre swivelled around and got back to work, the look on his face as he glanced over at the angered babe made it clear he was tempted to defy her, if it meant getting punished by the girl. A tent forming in his pants from the thought alone.

"You get back to work as well." She said, briefly looking down at Shingo as she removed her heel from his head. Her tone no less full of stone. "And _don't_ slack off!" She raised her voice again, winding her long, curvaceous leg back before swinging it forward, punting the punkish boy as he got to his hands and knees across his chest, sending him rolling back a good few metres with a whine of pain. Her mini-skirt fluttering rapidly in the light wind from her kick, exposing her flawlessly rotund, pale ass to the world. The thin material of her flimsy thong riding so far up the crack of her shapely booty that it looked like it was trying it's hardest to give her a wedgie. The gelled up blond catching some glimpses of her breath-taking crotch, as the thong wrapped just a little tighter around it somehow. Pressing out the outline of her alluring lower lips even more as her giant, basketball sized boobies jostled and bounced around within her opened shirt and blazer like hyperactive children on a sugar binge.

It really said a lot about Shingo, that through all the pain she'd just put him through, his cheeks could flush redder than Christmas lights. Pained look morphing into a dumb, perverted smile.. His whine of pain as he rolled dissipating fairly quick at the sheer _sexiness_ of the warden, filling his head with innumerable lewd fantasies. His pants having tightened up around his crotch to an obscene degree as he finally rolled to a stop, his face pointed in the bodacious beauty's direction.

Andre was in much the same park, getting a nice look at the girl's bubble-shaped butt before her skirt inevitably came down, his pants feeling all the tighter for it!

Gohan ignored the perverted looks he could see from the corner of his eyes from the two, knowing enough about what they were like already. His focus purely on Meiko for the moment, seeing the girl's wrath on display. A swat drop forming on the back of his head from her excessive violence.

Damn… he really must've done something that set her off. He couldn't recall her showing that much vitriol even on the guys first day working under her. Trouble was, he hadn't a clue _what_ he'd done to tick her off this much. It was a complete mystery to him.

He knew it couldn't have been for ogling her at least. Since he'd done none of that to her, and doubted he ever would, since he wasn't a pervert.

The boy could only sigh at this. He really didn't understand girls at all. Or what was wrong with this school for that matter…

Walking down towards the two girls, he passed by Gakuto on the way, giving the wiry boy with broken glasses a wave which wasn't returned. The boy simply wheeling the empty wheel-barrow back to its spot, only giving the half-naked, musclebound teen a brief, almost blank look as he passed him by.

And considering Gakuto's usual antics, his mute response to him compared to the others more oddly boisterous reactions was a little more weird than Gohan was willing to admit. Like the boy's mind was elsewhere entirely…

Gohan chose to ignore this for the time being, as it likely wasn't anything to really worry about.

Hana, attention having switched to him after Meiko had called out to the other boys, openly stared at him as he came close. Eyes wide in disbelief, and breath hitching in her throat at his rippling, muscular physique. " _Oh my god… he's huge!..._ " She honestly couldn't help looking all over his upper body, seeing as the boy was putting it on display. " _look at all that muscle…_ " She blushed. That was what had been underneath his uniform this entire time? First that massive penis of his… and now… _"It looks like he was chiselled out of stone…"_

She found herself in awe for a bit just looking from the boy's rock hard six pack abs, to each and every huge muscle that made up his bulging biceps and beefy shoulders. She felt a sizeable gulp force its way down her throat as he stopped just in front of them.

His body was still quite sweaty, and her eyes could make it all out, seeing how the contours of his muscles worked all over his broad chest, as his entire muscular frame glistened under the sun with his sweat.

Hana wasn't ogling him though, she definitely wasn't! She was just… admiring his impressive physique that's all. Not too dissimilar from when she'd tasted that delicious fluid from his penis the other day. It wasn't perverted of her to do so in the slightest, not for that, or for this.

It really must've been getting a little too hot out here though. Perhaps she should've whipped up another batch of lemonade or something, because her mouth was feeling real dry at the moment.

"Gohan." Meiko turned, looking down at the boy. Her stoic demeanour back in full effect, though there was still some lingering aggravation in her tone. "Why is it you haven't put your clothes back on?" She asked evenly, though there was a small part of her that wouldn't mind if he stayed like that, given he looked _much better_ without it on…

That part was promptly squashed by her, before being metaphorically lit ablaze, and left to rot in the recesses of her mind. Her skin crawled just knowing she'd had one of those thoughts again.

"Well, I'm pretty sweaty right now…" The boy replied, rubbing the back of his head a little sheepishly. His mother had told him off more than once while he was still training about the horrid smell his clothes gave off after he came back, from all the sweat that got on them, and the one time he'd actually smelled them himself at his mother's behest, he came to agree with her on that sentiment.

He didn't see the problem with it though. He was pretty sure this much was allowed, so long as they were passed school hours, which they were. It was just the upper half of his body after all. There was nothing about it that crossed a line, unlike his lower half…

Plus, if there was a problem with it, then why hadn't Meiko told him about it when they were exercising?

"I can see that…" The grey haired girl just sighed in annoyance, wishing she couldn't at the moment, as that small part of her tried to resurface before she crushed it again. That was seriously his reasoning? She sweated like crazy during each of her sessions, her most recent one with him included, and that didn't stop _her_ from keeping her stuff on… "I don't see why that's a problem though. You can just throw your stuff in the wash after we're done here and have a shower, they'll be ready for you before your classes tomorrow."

"Oh, alright then…" Gohan nodded, before giving her a curious look. "Out of curiosity, is there a rule against me walking around like this or something?" He asked, because it honestly felt more comfortable for him right now being like this

"…Not really, no…" Hana spoke up, deciding to interject. Eyes looking up from his perfectly sculpted body to his face. "So long as it's not during school hours, you can stay like that, if you want." She _certainly_ wouldn't mind if he did.

N-Not because she found it attractive or anything. She didn't care either way, no matter how impressive his physique looked. At least, that's what she told herself anyway.

Despite hearing her, Gohan's head didn't so much as nudge in her direction. What Hana _did_ notice, was his face scrunching up a little, and as much as the young man might've tried to hide it, he suddenly looked visibly awkward.

"Actually, I think I'll put these on, after all." He remarked, his tune changing at the top of a hat, as he turned away from the two and began putting his shirt on again first, despite the fact that his sweat clearly started to soak into it. Dampening the material all around his upper frame as he buttoned it up, making it cling to his skin almost like a second layer.

Hana's eye twitched irritably once more seeing his quick shift in attitude. _"He's doing it again!… why's he acting like this around me?"_ Seriously, what in the world had gotten into him all of a sudden? This was _really_ starting to get on her nerves…

Also, judging from the mood the Vice-President had come back in, clearly her attempt to expose him hadn't gone too well. A part of her had honestly expected to see Meiko come back triumphant with the proof she needed to put him in the prison. Instead, she'd come back looking angry and frustrated, quickly taking out some of that frustration it seemed on Shingo.

As odd as it was though, for some reason, she wasn't really upset at all about that being the case. Not that she'd let Meiko know about that, as she couldn't even explain why herself.

Once Gohan got the rest of his uniform on, the rest of the day proceeded by without any real issue, with Meiko taking the reins of oversight over the boys back from her, whilst letting her know that she'd be back officially as their overseer tomorrow, which she accepted just fine.

Gohan all the while, as the remaining hours ticked down, kept a small distance from her the entire time, never once looking her in the eye, even when the day drew to a close and Meiko called an end to the day.

Her annoyance only grew as he did. But all the same, she maintained some hope that tomorrow when he came out to join them, that he'd cut this crap out.

 _The next day…_

"As of today, Hana will be officially returning as your overseer." Revealed Meiko, as she stood before the gathered inmates with her arms folded underneath her titanic rack, slightly pressing into the underside of her right globe.

The five boys lined up shoulder to shoulder, with Kiyoshi on the far left, followed by Shingo, Gakuto in the middle, Joe, and finally Andre on the far right.

"Nice working with you!" Hana saluted as she stepped in front of the bodacious vice-president, a smile on her face as she tried to be enthusiastic.

The mood of the quintet of boys immediately deflated from this announcement, as though whatever wind had been in their sails before had been sucked clear out.

"This sucks." Shingo whispered in disappointment, to no one in particular. Gakuto giving a small nod in agreement right next to him

The smile on Hana's face evaporated instantly as she heard this. "What are you whispering about?!" She yelled out with an angered scowl, rushing up close to them before delivering a nasty spinning heel kick right into Gakuto's jaw, sending spittle and blood flying out of his mouth as he lurched over to the side from the force of her kick.

"Commence labouring!" Meiko shouted authoritatively not long after, and the boys readily obeyed with a shout of 'yes ma'am!' without a word of protest.

The bob-haired blond stood back and watched over them, doing her job to ensure that they did their work and didn't slack off. It would be mainly her doing so, until the school day ended and Gohan came out to join them.

Her thoughts returning to the boy as she kept an eye on the inmates. Internally, Hana was still fairly miffed at how he'd acted yesterday whenever he was around her. No matter how much she wrapped her head around it, his current behaviour around her just made no sense. It came completely out of nowhere!

She was aware that something like this shouldn't be bothering her so much. Yes, he was a fellow member of the USC, but he was still a _boy_. Even if he was apart of their group, for now, she shouldn't have really cared.

Yet, ever since she'd gotten even with him two days ago, she hadn't felt that same disdain she'd had for him when they'd first spoke. Not even remotely close. Though he was a boy, unlike the other five currently made inmates, who she absolutely detested, she couldn't find that same vitriol for him.

Outside of her heightened annoyance at him for avoiding so much as _looking_ at her, all she had felt around him was this weird bubbly sensation around her stomach and her core. The most recent of which having been yesterday when both he and Meiko returned from 'exercising', and she'd seen him shirtless.

The other of which having been the day prior, when she'd seen that massive mastodon he called a penis…

Despite herself, her cheeks tinted red when she realised that at this point, she'd truly seen _all_ of the boy.

An image conjured itself into her mind of everything she had seen. From his upper body yesterday, dripping in his own sweat that glistened underneath the sun, packed with dense muscle all over his bulging biceps, broad shoulders, chest, rock hard six-pack abs, and his sturdy, rock-solid back. The contours of his muscles almost playfully stretching before her eyes, showing off just how _strong_ and _powerful_ his muscular frame looked before her eyes.

And that was to say nothing of what lied beneath his waist… The large organ that stood proudly between his legs, which she'd gotten to know intimately the day before. It's wide, almost intimidating girth, it's eye-popping length of ten inches… the bulbous head that reminded her of a mushroom…

A very purplish and _twitchy_ mushroom, which had oozed out that delicious cream that she'd so greedily siphoned off, until a literal _geyser_ of it had erupted out from all the stimulation she'd given it, dousing her practically from head to toe in the viscous fluid…

Hana's blush intensified as the image stuck in her mind, visualising him utterly naked before her. The part of her that she normally listened to screaming at her to stop thinking such depraved thoughts, but as she'd done the last two days, she ignored it when it pertained to him. It wasn't _perverted_ of her, after all, no matter how much that part screamed back at her that it was. It had just been curiosity before, and was now an odd fascination, that's all.

" _There's nothing more to it than that._ " She thought, convincing herself for now that this was the case. " _I'm not a pervert._ " The image of his naked form intensified in her mind, making her blush a little more, that odd bubbly feeling reaching down to her loins, just like two days ago before she pushed the image to the back of her mind. " _I'm just…_ "

"All right! I shall pull all my weight behind today's work!" The blond found herself being pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a rather obnoxious voice that she _unfortunately_ recognised.

Feeling her anger spike up, her head whirled in Gakuto's direction as her blush vanished, the boy stand across from Kiyoshi, or rather, he was squatting down before the boy, raising one bent leg into the air, quite like a sumo wrestler would, and planted it into the ground with an audible thud. She barely even registered that the other boy had paled over and was sweating bullets at the wiry, long-haired geek's antics.

Pushing herself forward while pushing her thoughts about Gohan away for the moment, she ran towards the disruptive, glasses wearing boy, who was still in that atrocious looking sumo stance with a shit-eating grin aimed at Kiyoshi that just downright pissed her off.

"No sumo-stomping without permission!" She yelled out, grabbing on to his head with both hands from the side as she reached him, before driving her left knee right into his face. Feeling some level of catharsis when she felt it land flush, the sound of her knee slamming into his skull sounding somewhat akin to that of a gunshot, as the boy reeled to the side off balance and fell to the ground in a heap. "Now get to work and stop screwing around!"

"A-Ah, of course Hana-san!"

Thankfully, it would seem the obnoxious, bespectacled teen wasn't completely stupid, as he obeyed her rather quick, getting off the ground and picking up his own shovel as he got to work. A grimace on his face from being kneed in the face by her, as a bruise quickly formed around his temple.

She didn't give a damn how he felt though, only that he was actually doing his damn work! The four-eyed slacker!

From there, thankfully the day then proceeded by without any real issue that required her attention. With the five boys actually doing what they were supposed to, and not getting any more on her bad side than they already were by fooling around.

As they should! It was good to see the five idiots were capable of copping on, if only just a little bit. They were still perverted filth, after all. The Vice-President's mere presence alone proved that the other day.

The hours seemed to tick by, the day trekking on almost peacefully as the boys worked themselves to the bone, mainly digging up refuse to throw into the wheelbarrow among other things. Absent-mindedly glancing as one by one, each boy took their turn pulling the fully filled cart of refuse over to the opened shelter, starting with the frail guy wearing a hood that shadowed the upper half of his face.

Hana couldn't even be bothered at the moment to remember what his name was. It didn't matter, anyhow.

She did notice though, that despite everyone working decently enough, Gakuto, for some god-forsaken reason kept looking over at Kiyoshi whenever he could, and when he thought she wasn't looking. That same shit-eating grin on his face the whole time, as though he knew something that he really shouldn't. Always catching the eye of the short-haired teen, who never failed to look nervous whenever he saw him.

She honestly wanted to just run over to Gakuto again and smack him over the face with another knee, but she stayed herself. As annoying as it looked, she couldn't really punish him for grinning like a madman, no matter how creepy it was getting.

At least he was aiming it at Kiyoshi and not her, else she would've pummelled him for giving her a look like that. She almost felt sorry for the other boy.

 _Almost._

Hana checked her phone right as Kiyoshi went over to the opened shelter with another cart of refuse lugged behind him. His turn having finally come up.

" _It's 3:15 now. Classes should've just finished by now…_ " Which meant that Gohan would be arriving soon enough. Hopefully without that attitude from yesterday.

As she put her phone away, the bob-haired blond glanced around, seeing only three boys currently working over the forested area, doing their assigned tasks. The fatass with the shrunken face and large ears that made him look like the broke man's version of buddha, the frail, hood wearing boy who looked like a sizeable breeze could knock him off his feet, and the punkish looking guy who's hair was so lathered with gel it was a wonder the sun didn't just reflect off it.

Two missing, when there should've only been one.

Gakuto, that grungy looking creep, had left his position. Her brow twitched in aggravation. " _Now just where the hell did he run off to?_ "

She got her answer not even a minute later, as she walked around for a bit before spotting the boy crouched down by Kiyoshi, seemingly in conversation with him, though she couldn't tell for what.

A frown marred her features. " _Hold on, it's not his turn yet. Why's he over there?_ " Walking over to them, Kiyoshi quickly noticed her presence as she came close to the open shelter.

His expression must've alerted the glasses wearing buffoon as well, as Gakuto turned in her direction seconds later. It was hard to pin down the expression on his face when he saw her, but Hana cared naught for that.

"Ah, Hana-san!" The bespectacled teen greeted with a smile. "Forgive yours truly, but I had to help Kiyoshi-dono unload the refuse. It ended up being more of a bother than anticipated!"

Did he honestly think she bought that even for a second? The only complication that could arise, which would necessitate extra help, is if the cart broke down, and from where she was standing, it was in perfect condition.

Her frown turned into a scowl as she regarded the wiry nerd with scepticism. Crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Oh? That so? Tell me, how exactly was it such a bother that you had to get involved?"

The boy never lost his smile, even as he stood up and went rigid under her less than believing gaze.

"Well, yours truly noticed that Kiyoshi-dono was struggling with the cart as he got here, and seemed to be finding it rather difficult to drop out the refuse. He told me as I came to help him that his right shoulder was giving him some issues, isn't that right, Kiyoshi-dono?"

"O-Oh! Yeah! My shoulder's been giving me some problems, you see, and I needed some help unloading!" The boy replied overzealously, agreeing a bit too quickly with Gakuto as he rose to his own feet, holding and nursing his right shoulder about as convincingly as he could.

Hana just stared at the dark blue-haired youth, before looking back at Gakuto, expression nearly becoming a deadpan at their pitiful excuse. "Tch. Whatever. Just make sure you get back to work."

"Oh, don't you worry Hana-san. Like the samurai of old we shall honour our pact and do as is requested! You need not worry!"

Hana rolled her eyes at the geeky boy's babbling nonsense, as she turned away from the duo and started walking off, arms at her sides. " _What a weirdo…_ "

Her thoughts didn't linger on the two, as just as she made her way back into the clearing, she saw _him_ walking away from the school building and making his way towards the forest clearing.

Her eyes met with Gohan's across the clearing as he walked closer, and for a split-second, Hana thought he'd indeed dropped his attitude from yesterday.

Only for him to immediately pull his head to the side, near instantly looking away from her as he came closer, with that damnable look of awkwardness etched on his face.

" _He's_ _still_ _doing that!?_ " Hana's scowl couldn't have possibly become more pronounced, a tick mark appearing over her temple, alongside a vein popping out over her left eye in mounting irritation.

She'd dealt with that behaviour of his more than enough yesterday! Just what the hell was wrong with him that he would be giving her such treatment even now?!

Rubbing the back of his head somewhat nervously, the boy stopped a good distance away from her, allowing everyone to see where he was as he leaned against a tree, letting his presence be known.

No doubt he'd stopped that far away just to avoid her, but _why_? He didn't pull this crap with Meiko or anyone else. Just _her_.

It was maddening, seeing him do that. She could feel hands ball into fists by her sides already, tensing up and shaking slightly at the sight of him avoiding her like that, as though she were _diseased_!

" _Tch. Screw this!_ " Making up her mind, Hana stalked her way across to the other side of the clearing. She'd had more than enough of this yesterday. she _wasn't_ dealing with this crap today.

The boy shifted from his place by the tree, obviously having noticed her coming. She couldn't tell if he was going to try and avoid her again or not, but it didn't matter.

Reaching out, she grabbed his forearm before he could even attempt to move away.

Gohan looked over at her, finally for longer than a second, the awkward look on his face now becoming greater, laced with a growing hint of nervousness as he stared into her angry eyes that made him freeze for momentarily.

Hana had no idea, but in that moment, her infuriated expression managed to briefly conjure an image in the half-breed's mind of his own mother, whenever she was full of rage.

An image that was the furthest thing from pleasant.

"Come with me. _Now_!" It wasn't a request. It was an assertive _demand._ One that held a sharp edge to it as the girl yanked him by the arm with surprising strength, pulling him along behind her.

With just an insignificant lick of his own Ki, hell, probably with just his own unenhanced strength even, he could halt the girl's stride and yank his arm away from her any time he wanted to.

And yet, the half-breed did no such thing. He still felt plenty awkward around her, and still had no idea how to interact with the girl even now, but it was clear Hana had had enough, and wasn't going to be ignored anymore.

The only two that saw him get yanked off were Gakuto and Kiyoshi. The latter of which sweated bullets as she watched him get dragged off, seeing just how _pissed off_ Hana looked at the moment. The former merely observed curiously, narrowing his eyes with a smile as he turned back to Kiyoshi. Nodding his head at the boy before walking off, leaving him to his work inside the open-shelter. A silent word of agreement travelling between them. Unseen by the others.

Meanwhile, for a moment, Gohan didn't know where he was being pulled to, the duo passing by the clearing they'd been in, and pulling further away from the others, until they reached a small building with an open doorway. A sign plastered by the side of the doorframe with the symbol for a female on it, before she pulled him inside.

Gohan barely had time to recognise it was an outdoor bathroom of all things, one that had clearly been undergoing some form of maintenance until recently. There was still a somewhat grimy atmosphere to it, making it clear it hadn't been in use for quite some time, and wasn't to be used by anyone either, or at least the female population, until further notice.

He was promptly shoved into one of the stalls with again, a surprising amount of strength, the door swinging and clicking shut behind him just as he looked back. Hana standing right in front of the now locked door barely over a foot away from him. Her scowl just as poignant as it was before, as she leaned back against the door and folded her arms beneath her chest.

Those eyes of hers bore right into him with the kind of intensity that bizarrely got half of his blood somewhat excited. Though he hadn't the foggiest idea how.

The only thing he did know now, was that there was no avoiding the ill-tempered blond any further. No matter how much he may have wanted to, as he still hadn't figured out how to deal with her.

One look into her angry brown pools with his uncertain coal black orbs told him he didn't have a choice in that matter, not now at least. Regardless of him being ready or not, this inevitable confrontation between them, was coming _now_ …

 **AND CUT!**

 **My apologies for this being over two days late guys. My area got a code red weather warning early in the morning on Saturday, and was flickering on and off for awhile, until it just went off completely around ten at night. It only came back up recently, had to use up the credit of my phone just to access fanfiction for a bit.**

 **Also, there will be two chapters released in this month as well following this one, but I will not be putting an exact timeframe on when they will come out this month, as I've got a lot of college work to sort out and prep for, I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyways, the poll should be up shortly after this chapter, and I'll see you guys on the next chapter, whenever that is this month.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well guys, I'm finally back with another chapter of this story! Apologies for it taking so long, projects and the like became harder than ever to deal with, with covid-19 forcing me to work from home for college work. This chapter was also supposed to be out almost a week ago, but sadly my internet just kept dipping through the floor and made it impossible to upload, I don't know why it's doing that, but it just is, so I decided to wait it off. Either way, if you don't know, this is the first of hopefully four chapters coming out this month, unless something else happens involving a college project that forces me to put much more time into it to make sure it gets done. If this does happen though, I'll be sure to let you all know in the author's note for the chapter after this one if the plan changes.**

 **Also, thank you to all those who voted on my first poll, and unsurprisingly, Gohan came out the victor in a landslide.**

 **Regardless of all that though, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, even if it is on the shorter side. Just getting back into the groove is all, the next one will be longer for sure. I can promise you that.**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 11: Consequence.**

"What the hell is your problem!" The bob-haired blond exclaimed angrily, lips peeled open, showing her gritted teeth adding to her ferocious scowl. "You've been acting off around me since yesterday, and it's _really_ getting on my nerves!"

Averting his eyes away from her infuriated brown pools, the young demi-Saiyan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Still not entirely sure of what exactly to say to the girl.

Then again, what _did_ he say to her, after what had happened?

" _Don't_ look away from me!" She snapped, feeling her aggravation spike seeing him avert his gaze once more, as though he were ashamed to even look at her! "Seriously! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

What the heck was wrong with _him_? "I should be asking you that…"

"Huh? What was that?" Hana questioned somewhat aggressively, not fully hearing what the boy mumbled out.

Gohan sucked in a breath. There was no getting out of this without saying _something_ , so it was better for him if he just did already. "I _said_ , I should be asking you that, Hana-san."

"What are you talking about?" Hana scoffed, anger now mixing with incredulity. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Gohan finally turned back to look at her with his own form of incredulity. Surely she wasn't serious? "Have you forgotten what you did _that quickly_?"

"Forgotten what I did?" Hana's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you blathering on about? I haven't done anything wrong to you!"

"Done nothing wrong?" The boy repeated, in disbelief at what he'd just heard. "Hana, there's no way you forgot what happened between us two days ago…"

"What happened two days ago?" Hana blinked in confusion. Though it didn't take long for it to don on her what he was referring to. And when it did, that only made her even _more_ confused. "You mean when we were in the bathhouse? I don't recall doing _anything_ wrong to you there. All I remember was getting even with you."

"Getting even with me…?" Gohan stared at the bob-haired blond like she'd grown a second head. "Hana-san, _please_ tell me you're joking."

Hana's brows furrowed at him. A deep frown painted on her face. "I'm _not_ joking, Gohan. As far as I see it, we're even now." Was _this_ really what had him acting so weird around her? He certainly hadn't been complaining once his pants were down and his penis was dangling in front of her face, or anything after for that matter, so she honestly couldn't see what his deal was here.

"Even? You went _well_ past the point of getting even with me, Hana-san." Pointing his finger accusingly at the girl with a frown of his own, he continued. "I agreed," begrudgingly, he might add. "to let you _see_ my penis." Both teens cheeks tinted red at the statement. God, it still felt bizarre even saying that, regardless of the fact it was true. "That was it. Nothing else. I _never_ agreed to let you… let you… _fondle_ it!"

"Eh?!" Hana's mouth fell open in surprise for a brief moment, cheeks now _bursting_ with colour at his words. "T-That's why you're acting like this!? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Doesn't make any sense?" Splaying his arms out by his sides in a gesture of mounting disbelief, the half-breed had to hold himself back from raising his voice too much. "Hana-san, I never consented to letting you do whatever you did with my penis. You were completely out of line!"

An embarrassed scowl formed on the pretty blonde's features, the reminder of where she'd taken that scenario causing that bizarre feeling from before to well up inside as she leaned off the door and stepped forward. A defensive look in her eyes as her arms fell to her sides. "Out of line!? What are you talking about!?" Hands balling into fists, she glared at him openly. "You didn't seem to care at the time! If it bothers you this much, then why didn't say anything then, huh!?"

Gohan paused at that. Face scrunching up into a grimace.

There it was. The question he knew he'd have to deal with when this confrontation inevitably happened. The one that was the biggest reason as to why he was avoiding her so much beforehand, outside of the awkwardness itself left behind by the act itself.

A question that, quite frankly, he didn't have an answer for. Well, he _did_ have an answer… but the problem was, he sincerely doubted she would buy it.

"Well?" The USC's secretary prodded confrontationally, going so far as to raise her arm up and jab her index finger into his chest. "You gonna tell me why? I'm waiting!"

Gohan could see the impatient look on her angered face and knew he had to come up with some explanation now. One that obviously omitted Ki and such, as there was no way he could feasibly get her to believe in what would essentially sound like mystical mumbo jumbo without showing her, which would effectively destroy any sort of chance he had at having a normal school life.

Or, at least a semblance of one anyway. A fully normal one was impossible given the insanity he'd already witnessed first-hand from not only his male cohorts, but from the USC, and by extension the school as well. Sure, he'd have to wait until the boys were released so that he could resign from the USC later on, but that was fine by him. So long as he got to that point, he could always just try to have the most normal school experience he could following the end of the other guys incarceration, with the others, or at the very least Kiyoshi, hopefully being able to control themselves and not do anything stupid. That's what he was hoping for after this mess was over with anyway.

If he had to show off some of his Ki powers here, even at just a basic level, he could kiss that goodbye. Call him paranoid, but he sincerely doubted Hana could keep quiet about it even if he did consider it. Just one wrong move and he could end up getting outed as a freak. No matter how ridiculous his short tenure here had been so far, he wasn't about to risk that happening, not after his mother had gotten him in here in the first place.

So, with that in mind, he attempted to give the best explanation he could think of. "Hana-san, Meiko-san said you were one of the top four karate master's in the inter-highschool championships, right?"

"Huh?" At that, Hana gave him another look of confusion, as she pulled her finger away from his chest, though her angered expression didn't subside. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That makes you a martial artist then, like me."

"Is this going anywhere?" Pointing an annoyed gaze at him with her angry eyes, the blond crossed her arms beneath her chest once more. The news that he was a martial artist himself not coming as a surprise to her given his… impressive physique, but she failed to see what this had to do with the topic at hand. "Because right now, it looks like you're stalling."

"I'm not stalling Ha-"

"Then quit beating around the bush!" She snapped angrily with grit teeth, cutting him off before he could finish. "If you have something to say, then _say_ it already and stop wasting time!"

Gohan's brow twitched in irritation at being cut off so rudely, but he let it go. She wasn't entirely wrong, after all. From her perspective, it would definitely appear like he was just dragging this on without anything to really say.

Time to get to the point. "Hana-san, have you practised in meditation?"

"Ugh!" The girl rolled her eyes at what she thought was another deflection, but decided to humour him just this once. "No, I haven't."

"Well, I have. I won't go into why, as you should know that much at least."

Yeah, she knew alright. Something about not being able to become a true master of your martial art until you'd mastered your own mind. Her teacher had said that to her before whilst she was competing.

Again though, the question still remained as to what _any_ of that had to do with their current argument. "Your point being?"

"My point is, back during my training, my master taught me a technique involved with meditation. One that, if mastered, allows the user to essentially muffle their senses and shut themselves off from the outside world for the most part." So far, none of this was false, just omitting exactly who and what his teacher was, and the actual mechanics of how it works.

"Wait, wait, wait, muffle your senses?" A sceptical look was thrust his way, mixed in with an increasingly incredulous expression. "What kind of crap are you spouting now!?"

"It's the truth, Hana." Gohan remained firm, despite having to leave out key details. "When you had me show you my penis," Once again, it still felt so surreal even saying that. "I used that technique to help me deal with that situation, as I didn't feel comfortable having my privates get stared at. You asked me why I didn't speak up then? It's because I honestly didn't even _know_ what was going on until the end when you…" The half-breed blushed again, as the image of Hana sat on the floor covered in his semen after she had coaxed it out of him rushing to his mind, before he swiped it away, not allowing such a depraved image to fester in his head. "well, you know what happened."

"You…" the girl shook at his explanation, hair shadowing over her eyes. "do you really expect me to believe that…?" Her teeth grit down harder, as her hands balled into fists within her crossed arms. "That has to be the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!" Eyes snapping into focus through the bangs of her hair, showing an unbridled fury rushing to the surface, as she suddenly lashed out with her arms, uncrossing them and latching on to the front of his uniform with her hands. The material wrinkling as it was crumpled up in her grip. Her body quickly closing what meagre distance existed before, almost touching up against as she pulled up on his shirt, glaring right up at him with her face mere inches from his own. "You just made all that up, didn't you!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed, but otherwise he was unmoved by Hana's current aggression. "I didn't make any of it up, Hana."

"Oh, _sure_ you didn't." She replied, tone oozing with sarcasm. "You want to know what I think? You're just too much of a coward to admit that you actually _enjoyed_ it."

"What!?" Genuine shock flew over Gohan's face at such an assertion.

"You heard me!" Hana continued unabated. "You're just like the other idiots on the inside! You didn't try to stop me then because you enjoyed it. You enjoyed feeling me play with it, just like any other _boy_ , didn't you!" Hana's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as something crossed her mind. "I-In fact, I'll bet this was just a ploy! A ploy to get me away from the others so you could guilt me into doing it again!"

Wait, _what_!?

"Heh, that's what this is, isn't it? I think I get it now. It was all just an act to get me to bring you somewhere private, so you could have me play with your penis to get you off again, huh! You freaking pervert!"

Gohan, for a moment, was left speechless. What in the world…

She had the nerve still to call _him_ the pervert!? After she had been the one to willingly, without prompting, step over the agreement they'd had and fondle his manhood of her own accord? After _she_ had been the one to turn what was already a bizarre and awkward arrangement, into a lewd act right out of master Roshi's fantasies while he stood on standby without a clue, and she had the gall to say _he_ was the pervert here?

Was this a joke? He could understand her not buying his explanation, and a small part of him could understand how she was coming to her own conclusions, but to be calling him the pervert in this situation, and accuse him of faking his awkwardness around her just so he could get her alone and _guilt her_ into doing that again?

What in Dende's name was wrong with her?

"Hmph! Nothing to say, huh? Guess I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" The bob-haired lass soldiered on, taking the boy's current silence as an admission of guilt. "Admit it, that's what this is about, isn't it?" Backing up a bit, she chanced a look down at his groin. Teeth subconsciously biting into her lower lip without her even realising, as the fresh memory of two days prior surfaced, where she brought him to release, and covered her in what she had come to realise some time after had been his semen.

And yet, even now after having realised that, the simple fact that for some reason the disgust she should've felt at that had never come hadn't crossed her mind at all.

"Hana-san."

"E-Eh!?" Said girl let out a small noise of surprise as she felt the boy's hands close down around her wrists with a strong grip. Her eyes shooting back up to his, where she saw him staring right into her brown pools with a far from amused gaze.

"Listen to me." He said, his voice sounding remarkably even after what he'd just been accused of, though there was an edge to it that caught the older girl's attention. "What I said to you before was the truth. Whether you choose to believe that or not is up to you. However…" The young man paused as he pulled her hands off of his uniform, eyes narrowing even more with a look of burning steel that the fellow USC member hadn't seen from him before. One that, as much as she wouldn't admit outwardly, made her feel intimidated. "That doesn't mean I'm just going to stand here and let you slander me like that! What gives you the right to call me a pervert when you're the one who did the deed in the first place! I never told you to do what you did, it was never a part of what I agreed to do, it was something _you_ chose to do on your own!"

"B-But you-"

He cut her off quick. "And you have the nerve to tell me that my awkwardness around you was just some perverted ploy as well? Where do you get off claiming something like that? Believe it or not Hana-san, but not every guy on the planet is some depraved pervert!" The other guys, sans maybe Kiyoshi may be like that, but he sure as hell wasn't. And he didn't plan on ever being so either. "You want to know the real reason I was so awkward around you? It's because I wasn't certain how to interact with you after what you did. I wasn't sure how to talk to you and address what happened. Do you get that?" Because surprise, surprise, he never had to deal with something like that before, nor the foreign feelings that cropped up because of it.

For goodness sake, why did his life have to be so complicated?

Meanwhile, Hana had no choice but to stare right back into his eyes the entire time, and see the infuriated gleam held back by the half-breed under his steely gaze. But more than that, was the brutal honesty in them that she was forced to see. With each word he delivered coming along with a firm, unshakeable sincerity that you wouldn't hear from someone making stuff up and throwing out excuses…

"G-Get your hands off me!" She suddenly exclaimed, wrenching her hands free as Gohan allowed her to break his grip, before backing up further from the boy, levelling a sour glare on him that he didn't so much as bat an eye at.

What was this emotion she was beginning to feel? It felt like something was gnawing on her stomach from the inside… "Y-You… you…" The words never came. Whatever rebuttal she was trying to think up never came, her mind drawing blank then and there, as her gut started to twist and turn with an emotion that clawed at her. An emotion that she couldn't discern, but one she was quickly starting to hate as it only seemed to get worse with each passing second, the longer she was in his presence.

And it didn't take much longer for her to decide she'd had enough. "Tch!" Teeth grinding down so hard it was a wonder they didn't crack under the pressure, she swivelled on her heel and unlocked the door before swinging it open, the wooden frame smacking audibly into the wall of the stall as she stormed out of it and the building itself without another word. Face riddled with conflicting emotions.

Gohan simply stood back as she left in a huff, a sigh breaking past his lips as his shoulders sagged seconds later. Whatever anger he had been feeling himself dissolving as quick as it had come. "What is up with her…?"

 _Later… around night-time inside the girls bathhouse…_

The sound of a lone running shower reverberated throughout the peacefully quiet room, a layer of steam shifting and flowing around a certain area, conjured up by the countless pellets of warm water pouring out of a singular showerhead. All of which fell upon the waiting form of the USC's president, who sat elegantly on her stool, allowing each drop to splash down on to her princess-like, silky black hair that reached down to her back, and her naked form. The warm cloud of steam formed from the shower almost enveloping around her figure like a blanket.

Sat before a mirror, it reflected the graceful girl's beauty that no boy or girl could ever deny. Her eyes shut for the moment as she basked in the warmth of those countless water droplets flowing out over her and cascading down her matted, wet hair, dripping down the temple of her regal, stunning features. Running down her neck like it was a race over her moistened fair skin, which was a perfect creamy white that held not even the tiniest of blemishes or imperfections. Inevitably reaching her exposed chest, where both of her arms had been bent at the elbow as she raised them up beneath the battering of watery pellets, slinking up around the underside of dampened snow-globes. Her dainty hands crossing to either side over her bosom as innumerable water droplets excitedly ran down the sides and front of her perky pair of E-cup breasts. Both of which taking on a near perfectly round tear-drop shape as they stuck out proudly on her chest, defying gravity all together as they refused to sag even a little bit despite their impressive size and not being held up by a bra. Dusty pink nipples standing erect atop those succulent mounds of flesh like ripe cherries over a delicious pair of ice-cream sundaes, right at the centre of equally as dusted pink areolas, roused up by the consistent battering of steamy water droplets against them.

The constant stream of water drops didn't stop there, running down the front of her lithe, curvy figure. Pouring down her slim waist and flat belly, and along the sides of her curvaceous hips, eventually running down to her lower body, dripping down her slender, sexy legs that bent down at the knee as her shapely rear sat cosily on the stool. Both long, pale legs brought close together as the soothing drops of moisture doused and skidded from her thicc thighs all the way down to her feet, glazing over her thin juicy peach that sat between each feminine leg at the same time.

"President, I'll wash your back for you." Called the calm voice of The USC's Vice-President from behind the school's most beautiful girl. Her oval-shaped glasses reflecting the image of her leader's pale lower back, and the tresses of her raven black hair dripping with water vapour flowing down to it. The bottom rim cutting off what could be seen just as it reached down to her derriere, with the smallest hint of her ass-crack showing.

As it happened, those glasses were the _only_ thing she was still wearing, having stripped down to join her illustrious president, putting her full hour glass figure on display. Something which would have all the boys imprisoned crying in despair at not being able to witness her in her naked glory themselves, given how drop-dead sexy she was when clothed. Her gigantic gazongas no longer held in by her opened uniform, jutting out proudly from her chest in all their majesty, each being the size of a fully grown watermelon. Like her colleague and friend's comparatively modest set, despite their enormous size, they maintained a startling level of perkiness and refused to sag even a millimetre over her chest. Nipples poking out over the peaks of her jaw-dropping K-cup boobies, surrounded by the small pink disks of her areolas. Her midriff bared alongside it, showing off her own flat stomach and cute belly button, supermodel-thin waist, and incredibly wide hips that would have just about every high-class model leering with jealousy.

Eyes opening up, Mari looked over her shoulder at the voluptuous form of her friend Meiko who stood at the ready behind her, waiting on her permission. "Thank you. Please do, Vice-President."

Meiko nodded her head in thanks before moving forward, the light motion being enough to make her exposed melons wobble like bowls full of jelly, with the plump mounds of her huge rump rising and falling with her small strides before she knelt down next to her friend's nude back as she moved her hair over her shoulder and out of the way.

"Incidentally," The bodacious warden began, her left arm rising up and slipping over the side of lily-white globe, making it jiggle like a sweet, gelatinous treat as she brought her hand up to her leader's back. "I understand that Yokozuna have attendants wash their backs," She continued rather evenly, as the palm of her hand pressed into the raven-haired beauty's back, before slowly gliding down the expanse of milky white skin inch by inch. Her wandering fingers reaching dangerously close to the seated dame's hind-quarters. "and their _posteriors._ " She finished, as her finger tips were now grazing gently over the squished down flesh of the lass's left butt-cheek, with perhaps a little too much eagerness…

"Vice-President…" The girl turned her head to look behind her, staring right into her friend's eyes with an almost unreadable expression, but one that certainly didn't look all that pleased, which was enough to get the heavily-endowed young woman to halt in what she was doing. Mari held the grey-haired vixen's gaze for a brief moment, before closing her eyes as she turned away from her, and began rubbing one of her hands along the dampened skin of her arm with some liquid soap. "Have I put on _that_ much weight? To Yokozuna-grade?"

"E-Eh!?" Meiko practically recoiled in shock at the insinuation, pulling her hand away from the girl's back in the process with a look of horror on her face. "N-No, no! I didn't mean it that way! Please excuse me!" She pleaded, not wanting her closest friend to think that she was insulting her by essentially calling her fat.

Mari simply raised her arm to the side, beckoning the bespectacled warden to wash it with her hands, which she readily made to do without question. "I apologize for having you oversee the boys throughout the weekend."

"Don't be absurd." The busty, grey-haired girl replied, calming down again as she began rubbing her hands along the sides of Mari's lithe arm, seeing as her president hadn't seemed to take her earlier blunder seriously. "However, are you sure about disobeying the chairmen's orders, by making the prisoners work on their days off?"

Mari didn't so much as think even a second more on her answer before she replied back firmly. "It is only model prisoners that are given free time on the weekends. Since they are behind on their prison labours, there is no way they can be considered model prisoners."

"You are absolutely right." Meiko agreed, as her constant rubbing along the girl's arm produced a fair amount of suds, which dripped down over her humongous hooters, soaking them in bubbling, soapy liquid. Making them look all the more like delectable dairy desserts that most men would kill to get a taste of before falling down near her waist in a sizeable cluster that oozed down the creamy skin of her taut belly. Pooling down closer to the sacred garden between her sublimely thicc thighs, which was already moist from the copious amount of steam and vapour circulating around them.

"You know, when I think about how those peeping toms could be released into the wild within a few weeks, I become _deeply_ concerned." Mari remarked, narrowing her regal eyes in displeasure at the mere chance of them being let go in the future.

"I understand, Madam President." Her buxom right-hand gal agreed once more. Knowing what such a day would bring should depraved roaches like them be set loose.

"Speaking of the boys, Vice-President, how are your efforts faring with our… newest member?" She asked, turning her gaze back to her associate curiously when she noticed her flinch.

"W-Well, it's uhm… going slower than I would've hoped." Meiko answered, looking away from her leader with a decent amount of shame. "My current efforts so far have proved… ineffective in drawing out his true, perverse nature."

"Is that so?" Mari was somewhat surprised at that, but didn't let it show. What she couldn't hide however was the tint of disappointment in her tone.

"H-However, I'm far from done!" She suddenly exclaimed, feeling not only embarrassment at her failure thus far, especially when hearing how disappointed Mari sounded at her, but also at just how bad her blunder yesterday had truly been. If she got her wish, then hopefully her President would never find out the fool she'd made of herself the other day. "He may have done well to evade me so far, but I'll be sure to step it up a notch from now on, and catch him out sooner or later." She professed with renewed confidence, slinking the fingers of one of her hands into the gaps of Mari's own, before lightly squeezing down in a supportive gesture as she looked back into her superior's eyes. "I promise you that, Madam President."

Now she just needed to figure out how she'd step it up…

Mari let a small smile out for a fleeting second over her luscious lips. "I'll take your word for it. See to it that you do." A frown returned to her face then as she thought of the boy her own father had made her bring in to the underground student council. "His presence within our ranks concerns me almost as much as those perverts lurking in the prison." Oh sure, he may have been pleasant so far, at least compared to the vermin inside of the prison, but she was no fool. Even if he acted different then the other boys, she hadn't a doubt in her mind he was the same as them on the inside. Just far better at hiding it, given by Meiko's own admission he'd managed to resist her thus far, which she knew the other five boys wouldn't be able to do.

Still, it was only a matter of time before he slipped up. No matter how good he was at hiding his perversion, it would leak through eventually and show just like with any other boy. She trusted in Meiko to see to that for her.

While her cohort was doing that, she was free to look up what she could on this 'Chichi' woman that her father had been sending a personal message to.

She didn't know why, but something about that unknown woman felt _very_ off to her, and she didn't like it.

Whatever her association was with her father, she intended to find out soon, whether her father liked it or not…


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well, I'm back with another chapter! And its way overdue! Man, I really suck at predictions of my own work. Well, not really. Turns out, my laptop basically has become a massive piece of crap when it comes to running the software I needed for my remaining projects, to the point I had to invest way more time than expected into them just to make sure they were finished, and one of them I can't say I'm in anyway proud of, despite the circumstances.**

 **Either way though, thankfully all that's behind me, and I can focus my full attention on my fics. I promised you guys two chapters in April and two in may before this story takes a bit of a backseat to another fic of mine. That's changed now. the three remaining chapters I haven't done are all coming out in both this month and June, alongside some updates to my other stories. That, and a new story that's already debuted, involving a fusion of the RWBY and Dragon ball universes for anyone interested. As for this story after those three updates, I may very well keep the updates rolling alongside other fics throughout July and August as well, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Also, before we start the chapter, I believe I've made a continuity error when it comes to the timeline for prison school by accident. I was watching the prison school anime subbed while I was writing earlier chapters, and either the subbers made a mistake or I just didn't catch the translation properly when I was watching it, but apparently, Kiyoshi's date with Chiyo isn't supposed to be this weekend in canon, but rather two weeks ahead roughly of where I have it now, as that's what gives him the time to widen the hole enough to fit through for his escape. Having less than a week to pull that off and escape is too short, so therefore, I will be going back and altering that detail in any other chapter that I mention it being this weekend, because it isn't. This won't really change anything about the chapter or chapters though, so there's no need to re-read them for any changes. Its just a minor hiccup that I'll clean up now before it becomes a bigger one later on.**

 **Also, for those of you that hadn't been paying attention to the amount of days that had passed, including myself humorously enough, it was a Monday when Gohan got to school, and looking back, without realising it, I'd made it so that school days were taking place on the** _ **weekend**_ **as well by mistake. I'll be fixing that up too, but would you guys rather me coming up with an explanation in story for why that is, since Hachimitsu is meant to be a top tier high-school in prison school canon, so it could be entirely possible that they have weekends as optional days for classes as well. Or do I go back on the last few chapters and alter some dialogue/descriptions to better fit an actual school? Neither of these actually change anything about what I'm going to be doing with this fic, but spotting these silly mistakes, particularly the second one bothers me. So I'll be correcting them both, just wanted your guys opinion is all.**

 **With all that out of the way though, lets get on with our latest chapter!**

 **A Saiyan's Prison Ride:**

 **Chapter 12: A Scheme**

 _Within the principal's office that same night…_

A sigh cut through the chairman's lips shortly after entering his office, as he took notice of, and picked up the USC guidebook left behind on his desk. His eyes trailing up to the computer screen showing the latin woman in a compromising position once more. "It looks like Mari must've seen this."

The chairman's temple creased at this as he placed the guidebook to his left on the desk. A look of shame briefly entering into his eyes as he sat down on his chair behind his desk.

Damn his own luck. First he'd had to deal with some meetings for the board for the last few days, and now he comes back to know that his eldest daughter had been in his office and had seen the latest porn site he'd chosen to visit.

"Could this have been the reason she took the boys free time away…?" Despite his absence, he'd had some people in the school to notify him of the goings on while he was away dealing with his duties. It hadn't taken long since he'd left for one of them to contact him about Mari cutting the boys free time at the weekends away, reportedly because they were underperforming in her eyes.

Seeing that she'd been her though, and had clearly seen his latest site visit, he was already starting to doubt that was the case.

As embarrassing as this was though, he was fairly certain when he'd left his office, he'd left his pc on the other page with his message so he could get straight to it as soon as he got back. If he was remembering that right, than it was a guarantee that Mari had also seen that as well. At the very least he didn't have to worry about that though, since it had nothing in it yet. His daughter would more than likely assume he was sending something to a business associate. Or at least he hoped she did anyway. He'd rather not have to explain to her what was going on here. At least not yet anyway. It was too soon.

" _Well, as bad as this is, I mustn't leave this any longer._ " He thought as he changed the page over to the message sending site. His document still open with nothing inside, other than the woman it was addressed to. " _My apologies for taking so long with this Chichi. I should've foreseen some delays given my work as the chairman."_

He hoped she wasn't annoyed at how long it took him to message her. Granted, she was a very reasonable woman, so she most likely would understand if he just left a quick note in it as to why it was over two days late.

After a short while typing away at the keyboard, he left a side note at the end explaining the delay, before finishing it off and sending it over. "There, its sent. I do hope she's pleased with… that!" He emphasized at the end, before another small sigh cut through him as he opened up a side drawer next to him with a thin black book inside it. One that was unassuming to the naked eye, that read on the cover 'Conditions and challenges in south American fields of education'. "Hmm. I better take this home with me as well, just in case."

Picking up the thin book, he opened up the cover, and right inside on the first page, still as pristine as ever, was his most cherished ass shot, from the very woman he's just sent a message to. The high-def photo of pearly white panties snuggling close into the most perfectly structured, plump ass he'd ever seen. Those two butt-cheeks so flawlessly round and juicy that he and just about any other man of his 'refined' taste in the true greatest part of the female anatomy could roll their face around in that magnificent swell for _ages_ and never get tired of it!

There were many other pristine ass-shots in this book that he'd compiled after deciding just having them in a pile within his desk was a little too messy as well. The book itself being a good way to hide and smuggle them out of his office when needs be. Yet none of the other pictures present within could compare to _hers_.

After taking a small moment to admire the majesty of the picture, he placed the cover back on the book and tucked it away beneath his armpit as he made his way out of his office.

 _Within the prison… around that same time…_

"I'd like to see some commercial TV for once." Shingo sighed, leaning back against his chair with his feet up on the table and arms crossed behind his head. His gaze becoming increasingly bored as he had no choice but to watch _educational_ programming, as that was all they were allowed in the prison, which just sucked.

Joe and Andre paid the punkish looking boy no mind as they sung a song together about a tanuki they'd known for years to pass the time on his right. Both seeming to have a bit of genuine banter as they did given the humoured smiles on their faces.

As for Kiyoshi and Gakuto on the other hand, the two sat across from each other to Shingo's left with what appeared to be a copybook in between them atop the table that they were playing what looked to be a plain game of gomoku with X's and O's.

That however, was just a cover for them.

"Yours truly does not seek a craven motive like a sumo date with a girl." Gakuto remarked, as he drew out another 'X' on the sideway-turned page. His gaze staring straight at the paper as his glasses seemingly tinted red for a brief moment in Kiyoshi's eyes, before the wiry teen turned his gaze up to him and left him to draw out his own 'O' on return. "Kiyoshi- _dono_ , do you know 'The Romance of the Three Kingdoms'?"

"Well, I know the name, at least." The boy replied honestly, vaguely remembering the title from a boring history class that he'd zoned out of some time ago.

Gakuto upturned his head slightly, as if he was looking at something beyond Kiyoshi with a fond look in his eyes. "The time is the Later Han Dynasty, at the end of the 2nd century. The might of the emperor descends beneath the soil, and the eunuchs known as the Ten Attendants seize power-"

"Get to the point!" Kiyoshi aggressively cut in, not in the least bit interested in a long-winded history lesson.

Non-plussed by his friend's lack of interest in his favourite historical period, Gakuto pressed on. "What I'm saying is that after an eternity, a once-every-four-years Three Kingdoms figurine fair is being held in Akihabara!" Glasses glinting once again underneath the light of the room, the wiry teen gained an almost sagely expression as he revealed his desire. "Yours truly must go there to procure limited edition Guan Yu and Red Hare figurines!"

Kiyoshi couldn't have looked more incredulous if he tried. "Wait, _that's_ your craven motive?"

When Gakuto had found him out using the note that Chiyo had thrown him, and both he and Gohan had forgotten to collect, Kiyoshi had been quite worried about the bespectacled youth exposing him. The boy's downright weird and creepy actions in the showers with him about two days ago where he'd spouted some crap about Yokozuna having an assistant to wash their back after offering to do his himself. Sufficed to say, Kiyoshi couldn't have bolted out of there quicker.

Then there was the day following, where he'd purposefully done several attention grabbing poses related to sumo right in front of him, as if he couldn't make it obvious enough already that he knew, and as mocking him for it. It didn't really inspire confidence in him at the time. He knew he could trust Gohan, since the guy was sincere and hadn't said a word, otherwise he would've been busted y now.

Gakuto though might as well have been bloody _advertising_ what he was trying to do with Chiyo in a sense, and he'd firmly believed he was taking the piss out of him for fun until he finally decided to rat him out. Which would've dragged Gohan down along with him, as the guy was aware that Gohan had come out with him that day, and there was little chance he hadn't figured out about the hole and his plans to escape, but had done nothing to warn Meiko or Hana about it.

He wouldn't have doubted Gakuto being capable of it at the time, since he and Gohan weren't on the best of terms, and he could've used it as a way to stick it to him. Getting him thrown in prison as a result for conspiring with a prisoner.

Instead, the glasses-wearing teen had made it clear he wanted in, so long as Kiyoshi did something for him when he made it to the outside two weeks from now. How it was a 'momentous one' for him as well.

There were plenty of things that Kiyoshi could've thought of that Gakuto desired, all of which having to do with girls. Perhaps he wanted him to smuggle in some special kind of porn he was interested in that came out that day, he'd thought, or something along those lines.

But of all the things he could want in return for keeping quiet, and even helping him out… it was just some stupid figurines about ancient Chinese figures?

Seriously…?

A comically outraged scowl made its way across Gakuto's face as his hands balled into fists and shook like someone who'd just been deeply insulted. "What do you mean craven?! It's a once-every-four-years limited edition!"

"And that's why you want to break out with me?" Kiyoshi asked as he drew out his own latest circle for their mock X's and O's game, unphased by Gakuto's overzealous attitude, having been around him long enough already to get used to most of his eccentricities.

After drawing out his own 'X' below Kiyoshi's 'O', Gakuto calmed down quick as he gave the boy across from him an annoyed look as they continued drawing out shapes randomly on the page. "Kiyoshi-dono, you really are a buffoon. During work-"

"What are you guys up to?" The two suddenly halted as Shingo randomly joined the conversation, having grown bored of the educational crap on the TV, a smile on his face as he leaned over to the duo.

Turning to look over at him both, it was Gakuto who quickly came up with an answer to hopefully dissuade the punkish looking teen. "Playing gomoku."

"You want next?" Kiyoshi asked, playing along knowing that Shingo would never take part in a boring strategy game.

"Man, how dull. Count me out." And he was proven right about his friend, as the boy tapped out of that option quick, leaning away from them and no longer paying them any mind.

Once sure that he wasn't going to listen in on them, and a potential clusterfuck of a situation where Shingo got involved as well avoided, Gakuto turned back over to Kiyoshi with a serious expression. "Kiyoshi-dono, it's a one-hour trip one-way from this prison to Ryogoku Gymnasium, where your sumo date will be. Positing that watching the matches takes one hour, that's a total of three hours." Gakuto's eyes narrowed as realisation began to dawn on his partner-n-crime about what that meant. "Kiyoshi-dono, if you go missing for three hours during work, you are certain to be found out."

"That's true…" Kiyoshi agreed, wondering if his break-out could even work now. Thinking about it like that, he hadn't even considered how long he'd be gone…

Gakto gave a brief glance over to the others to make sure again nothing had been heard, and immediately turned back as soon as he saw the trio in the far corner away from them with Andre having his arms raised up high while the other two pointed at certain areas of his chest. He didn't bother putting any thought into what they were talking about, as he didn't want to know. "In other words, it is categorically impossible for you to break out alone. That is why I said earlier I would help abet you. Saturday afternoon, during the three hours when you will break out and go on your date, as well as buy yours truly's Three Kingdoms figurine, yours truly will distract the overseers' gaze!"

"Distract them? But how?"

A cunning smile broke out on the bespectacled youth's face, as he rose his pencil up near his face. "Hmph, I have two stratagems." Motioning down to the page they were drawing on as he made his next 'move'.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened in surprise however when he did, and saw the particular way the two shapes were lined out on the page. " _I-Is that…? A map of the school made to look like a gomoku game?!_ " He could see it clearly, almost as if each individual shape made by the X's and O's had its own colour through his eyes, and it was clear what each shape was meant to represent too!

How in the bleeding heck had Gakuto managed to lead him on to help make that without him realising until now?!

 _Back within the school…_

Her school uniform once again adorned, Mari's long flowing, raven-black hair swished to and fro behind her as she walked down the hall of the school, headed towards her room after her latest bathing session with Meiko.

One of the more pleasant ones she'd had in a while she might add, despite the current circumstances to do with her concerns over the boys. Especially a certain spiky-haired boy that had effectively been _planted_ into her USC without her true consent, but that would hopefully be dealt with soon enough.

It didn't take her even a second too notice her father coming into view from the opposite side of the hall with his hands inside his pockets, and currently walking towards her as well.

" _So father has returned then… I wonder why he's still here this late?_ " Her eyes narrowed slightly. She had a hunch, but she needed to confirm it.

The man had spotted her at the same time she had, and as they got close to one another, they stopped right in front of the other's path, just a few short metres away from each other. She noticed he had something held beneath his arm, but chose not to comment on it.

"Patrolling the school building, are we?" He asked, his tone even and neutral. Though she didn't fail to see the small lick of surprise in his eyes at her being up this late without being in her room.

"I suppose you could say that." She replied back vaguely. "I would've thought you'd just go home now that you're back, father. Given how late it is…"

"Ah yes." The man nodded understandingly. "It's nothing for you to worry about or anything. Just a message I had to send off to a colleague of mine, is all." He said, not realising his grip had slackened over the book…

"I see." She nodded with understanding of her own, a certain twinkle entering her eye that the chairman failed to catch. "I suppose you'll be going home then?" She asked rhetorically, knowing the answer already, but wanting to be polite seeing as he was her father. "Be careful-"

Right then, she heard something clatter to the floor next to her, cutting off her sentence and drawing her attention downwards.

His was too, though she didn't get to see how his forehead creased in aggravation at what he saw, nor the silent curse that left his lips at his rotten luck.

Now on the floor, was the closed book that the man had been clutching to his side. Unfortunately, a good portion of its… _content_ had spilled out unto the floor anyway. Totalling at just over a dozen pictures of asses that were of various sizes, all with a different coloured underwear that was basically a thong given how little they covered, and in one case it was _just_ a naked ass with nothing on it. At the centre of them, standing out from the pack was a picture of the roundest, biggest rump of the lot, but instead of being naked or adorned with thong-like underwear, it had a pair of pearly white panties snuggling up against it, somehow holding it in whilst emphasizing both perfectly circular cheeks at the same time.

The silence from then on was crushing to say the least. The chairman didn't sweat at his major error letting her see that, but on the inside however... " _Oh shit… Maybe taking that home with me was the wrong move after all…_ " Forget wrong, now in this position, that may very well have been one of the dumbest calls he'd made in a long time. _"Dammit…"_

The president of the USC didn't so much as _glance_ back at him after that. Rather, she just stared at the mess of photos on the floor, her gaze darkening with each passing second.

After a moment or so, Mari looked forward and away from all the ass-shots on display, walking past her father and stepping on some of the pictures intentionally as she did. The picture with the biggest ass in pearly whites getting the worst of it. "Starting tomorrow, the boys will be treated even more harshly." She said icily as she trekked past him.

The man made no move to stop her, or even protest at her declaration as she continued down the hall. "To ensure that, as if their crimes weren't bad enough, they will not become the deplorable kind of person that you are." She finished as stoically as she could, but it wasn't difficult to hear the frostbitten edge in her tone as she all but threw that insult at him. Not even bothering to look back and see if he reacted to her words.

If she had, she would've seen the look of dismay in his eyes as he watched her leave. "You don't… say!" He grumbled under his breath, feeling like slapping himself in the face for letting that happen, not that Mari knew, or cared, about that fact.

Mari continued forth, and it wasn't until she knew the man couldn't see her anymore as she traversed the halls of the school, that her mask began to show cracks now that she was alone. A sneer of disgust and disappointment morphing unto her face as her hands balled into dainty, shaking fists by her sides as she strode along.

That man… that _bloody man_ … sometimes she couldn't stop herself from wondering how he was her father. " _I doubt he had even a wink of shame that I saw those_ _disgusting_ _pictures._ "

Men, they really were all the same at the end of the day.

It didn't take her that long to arrive at the man's office door, and to her dismay as she twisted the knob, for once, the man had remembered to lock the door.

Of all the days he'd finally remember to lock his office so someone else didn't have to do it for him, it had to be after he'd sent that message she was interested in. What a nuisance.

" _No matter,_ " She thought, her features schooling themselves back into her normal visage, pushing her frustrated anger at her dear _father_ to the side for now. " _the message isn't really going anywhere. So long as I get into his office tomorrow when he's not there, I can take a look at the outbox to see what's going on here._ "

Whoever this Chichi woman was, she knew it wasn't just some 'colleague', and that message no doubt contained some clue as to who she really was, and she'd be a fool to pass up an opportunity like this.

 _Back at the prison…_

"Kiyoshi-dono, the hole that you are digging," Gakuto began, pointing his pencil down at the shape made of X's and O's that represented the refuse site, aka, the open shed. "if you can extricate yourself through there, you can make your escape from school without anyone seeing. The problem is, how do I distract them for three hours? The underground student council is unlikely to not notice."

Kiyoshi bowed his head in thought at this, doubt entering his eyes despite Gakuto saying he had two strategies, given what he'd just said, the boy had some serious doubt that this could actually be pulled off no matter what they did. "Hey, Gakuto, not to kill the mood or anything, but given what you're saying, I'm starting to think that breaking out might just be impossible."

This got a genuine chuckle out of Gakuto that caught Kiyoshi's attention, one that was far from despondent, but genuinely amused at his words.

"Never you fear!" The wiry teen remarked confidently, pushing the rim of his glasses up his nose, a sharp look in his eyes that showed how uncowed he was by what seemed like terrible odds. "Yours truly has been called the most resourceful general in Nerima."

He was what?

"Besides, my first strategy is simply a contingency in case I have to do this on my own."

"Huh?" Now _that_ really caught the soon-to-be-jail breaker's interest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh Kiyoshi-dono," The boy shook his head, as though to show disappointment in the boy across from him once again. "I knew you could be a bit thick-headed, but come on! Have you already forgotten about the third man involved in this?"

Third man? Who could he…

Kiyoshi's eyes widened when the answer came to him then. "Gohan-san…"

"Indeed." The other boy nodded back with a grin. "He knows of this as well, and judging from the fact we've not heard a peep from the underground student council, he hasn't told them either."

"He promised me he wouldn't…" Kiyoshi let slip, a questioning look on his face. "But that doesn't mean he'll directly help us, it just means he won't tell on me."

"On the contrary, Kiyoshi-dono." Gakuto's smile at this point was practically face-splitting. "I see very little chance of our muscly friend not giving us a hand. In fact, I guarantee he will be quite forthright in helping us!"

"He will?" Kiyoshi knew that Gohan was a good guy but… "No offence man, but I'm pretty sure he'd prefer to stay out of the crossfire if I get caught, you know?" He was grateful to Gohan for keeping it a secret, but he had doubts that Gohan would get directly involved, considering how bad it would look.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. It is precisely _because_ of the chance of you getting caught, that I fully believe he'll help us!" Gakuto was quick to counter. "Think about it for a second, Kiyoshi-dono, if you get caught, what do you think will happen?"

"We'll get punished?" Quite severely, at that.

Gakuto nodded. "Yes, but not just us in here, he'll get burnt as well if things don't pan out. Especially if the others in the underground student council find out he knew about this, and did nothing to stop them."

A bad feeling started to crawl up Kiyoshi's spine at the implication there. "Gakuto, please don't tell me you're thinking of…"

Catching on quick, Gakuto raised a hand placatingly. "I won't try to blackmail him, if that's what you're thinking." Kiyoshi breathed a sigh of relief at that. "But I will give him an argument I believe is convincing enough that he'll be compelled to help us, I hope." He added at the end, on the off-chance negotiations went south. "Just make sure I can get him alone tomorrow after school hours, and I'll explain the situation to him then. Around the time we go to put the refuse over at the site would be as good a time as any, since that'll fit in with the first stage of my strategy."

"Right." Kiyoshi nodded. "If you're sure."

"Definitely." Gakuto threw out a thumbs-up. "I'll convince him, don't worry about it." He couldn't afford to let an opportunity like this slip away. If Gohan was helping them, then with some proper time to get ready and plan their attack, Kiyoshi's escape and safe return without notice was more than plausible.

There was no way he was letting assistance like that slip through his fingers if he could help it!

"Now then, as for the plan itself…"

 _The next day…_

The bell rang out through his classroom, signifying the end of the school day yet again for the progeny of Son Goku.

Today in the last class had been a quiz on history, specifically dating back around the Sengoku period, which Gohan had had little bother answering every question of, though some of them did require him to genuinely think for a bit, even after all the education his mom had pushed on to him.

Instead of getting him stressed though, it actually made Gohan happy, knowing that despite the short time he'd been going here, there was already some small hints of challenge in there testing his knowledge, which was a welcome sight for him. It showed that there was definitely going to be plenty of stuff for him to learn still that his mother hadn't yet gotten him to touch on, which made things interesting.

As he got up and handed in his answer sheet to the teacher, he thought to himself about how he'd like if things went more positively from now on.

And then he remembered that he had to go outside as part of the USC. Which, sufficed to say, had led to the most awkward parts of his teenage life without question. Showing him that no matter how normal he wanted this school life to be, he was already involved whether he liked it or not, in absolute lunacy with what he witnessed and had been a part of.

 _Especially_ with a certain blonde…

After she'd ran out of the toilets yesterday, they hadn't spoken to, or looked at each other yesterday, which he'd sort of expected after he'd finally said his piece.

He honestly had no clue how she was taking it, but one thing was for sure, he was glad he'd finally gotten that off his chest. It had needed to happen after what had gone down between them.

Putting that to the back of his mind for now, Gohan made to leave before he felt someone grab on to his sleeve.

"Uhm, your Kiyoshi-kun's friend, right? Gohan-san, wasn't it?"

Gohan turned to look back at the girl who addressed him, only to find none other than the subject for Kiyoshi's drive to escape the prison standing right before him with a cheery smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gohan nodded affirmatively at the sumo loving girl.

"Come on, Chiyo-chan!" Her friend appeared at the door waiting for her. "What's the hold up?"

"I'll be there in a sec!" Chiyo called back to her short-haired pal, before refocusing her attention back to Gohan for the moment. "Hey Gohan-san, I know this might sound a little selfish, but would you mind sending a message on to Kiyoshi-kun for me?" She asked innocently.

"Uhm… sure. What is it?"

"Could you tell him that I'm really looking forward to our sumo date?"

"Ah…" Gohan was suddenly given a reminder of something he'd forgotten to do, and now had the perfect opportunity to address. "About that…"

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" She asked curiously, her chocolate brown orbs staring straight into his coal black pools, waiting for a response.

The half-breed paused at that look. Those eyes were full to the brim with innocence. Staring into them from here he was once again reminded that the girl was like an open-book, with it being so easy to read her. A hopeful optimism brewing clearly when it pertained to her sumo date with Kiyoshi, which she fully believed was going to happen. Not even an ounce of doubt that it might not come to pass.

"No. Not at all." He gave her a friendly smile back. "I'll uhh, be sure he gets your message."

"Thanks!" She beamed with enthusiasm. "I'll see you around!" She said as she passed him by with a friendly wave, before she joined her friend and walked out of the room.

Gohan's smile waned as he watched her go. " _Wait a go Gohan, you completely flubbed it._ " So much for letting her know about Kiyoshi's circumstances so she wouldn't be too beat up over it if he couldn't make it…

Seeing how happy she was at the prospect of going out with Kiyoshi, he just couldn't say it. Even though he wanted to help Kiyoshi out in some way other than keeping his actions near the refuse site secret, he just couldn't do it. " _Suppose I'll just have to hope that Kiyoshi succeeds and gets to go on that date with her._ " And also that he didn't get caught, as that wouldn't end well for the guys or him if he was discovered.

He guessed it was about time he got out there though. Best not to keep them waiting, even if he'd rather not be involved with the shenanigans that went on outside.

As Gohan made his way out of class and traversed his way down the hall, he had the stairwell in his sights within a small moment. As he turned the corner to go down the stairwell however, eh had to stop himself from walking into someone else by accident as they came up the stairs.

"Oh sorry, almost didn't see you there." He apologised quick, ever the polite boy his mother had taught him to be, stepping to the side as he allowed the slightly short girl to reach the top of the floor and walk past him.

Instead of doing that however, the girl stopped and looked over at him as she reached the second floor. Giving Gohan a proper look at her in the process.

Like every other girl in the school, she wore the female uniform, only she chose to do away with the stockings and socks, leaving her thin, but curvy legs bare. Two lean towers of milky-pale skin that held not even the tiniest of blemishes or imperfections, and seemed to go on for days before reaching up into some noticeably wide hips and a very slim waist. A modest C-cup bust showing through her uniform around her chest. Her hair an orange-ish scarlet colour, worn in long drill curls, tied into two ponytails with burgundy ribbons, with some of her bangs forming together and swerving to the left over her temple, just above her eye. Her face itself was immaculate, with a small chin and round, sleek cheeks. Once again without any blemish of deformation to speak of, with a cute button nose in between strikingly emerald eyes with prim, thin eyebrows and long, curlicue-like eyelashes.

Even if Gohan still didn't really care for this sort of thing, he had to admit, whoever this girl was, she was remarkably beautiful from appearance alone. Enough to where she was undoubtedly one of the prettiest he'd seen in the school, with looks that in his opinion were close, if not on par with that of even Mari's.

"Well now, aren't you sweet." The orangette commented wryly. A bemused smile quickly darting over her glossy lips. "Not hard to see why you're the odd one out."

"Eh? Odd one out?" A look of mild confusion crossed Gohan's features.

The girl rose a perfectly groomed brow at him, and with the look in her eyes, if he didn't know better, he might've accused of being mocking. "Oh, you know what I mean. The only guy in school right now that _isn't_ in confinement?"

"Oh, right. Hehe." Gohan chuckled a little at his moment of being a touch slow on the uptake. A trademark Son grin passing over him as he rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed on not catching on right away.

The girl smiled at him eerily. "I heard you've had to work for the _underground_ student council whilst the other boys are incarcerated, is that true?" She asked innocently enough. Her voice sounding both sweet and saccharine. It might have been Gohan's imagination though, but he could've sworn she'd emphasized the underground part there with a sliver of venom.

"Uh, yeah. That's right." He nodded affirmatively, choosing to brush aside her underlying tone there, as they'd only just met, and he'd likely just imagined it. "Its… been interesting, to say the least." He said somewhat awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, his words putting the whole experience so far mildly, to say the least.

"Hmph. I'll bet." She smirked, emerald orbs gaining a calculative gleam. "Your name is Son Gohan, right?"

So she already knew his name? Well, that probably wasn't too surprising. He was one of only six boys attending after all, and as she'd said, he was the only one right now not imprisoned, so his name had probably caught some traction among the girls because of that.

Yeah, that was likely it.

"Yep, that's me." The half-breed nodded again, choosing to maintain his own Son grin that had often been compared to his deceased father's. "What's yours, if you don't mind me asking?" Gohan was aware that he should be getting down and out near the prison for his 'duties' to the USC, but he didn't want to seem rude to the girl in front of him.

The attractive girl batted her eye-lashes at him, as she offered her left hand while flashing him what appeared to be a bashful smile. One that, for some odd reason, a part of Gohan couldn't help but feel like was more plastic than the girl let on, but he quickly brushed that to the side again. The demi-saiyan taking the hint to take her own hand in his as a show of good will. The girl's a well-manicured, dainty looking hand while his was more gruff and calloused from all the training he'd done in his youth. "Ah, where are my manners? My name's Kate. Kate Takenomiya."

"Nice to meet you, Kate-san." The spiky-haired teen remarked earnestly, whilst being inwardly surprised a little at the strength she held his hand with. " _Wow. For someone who isn't using Ki, she's got a really strong grip! Guess you can't judge a book by its cover!_ " There was clearly more to her than just being pretty! With a grip like this, there's no way she didn't practise extensively in some form of martial art, one that likely involved a lot of grappling, if he had to guess.

"I'm sure it is." Kate giggled slightly with some humour, as she broke away from the handshake first. Bringing the hand onto her hip. "Nice meeting you as well. Although, perhaps this isn't the best time for us to be having a chat." She said, casting a glance out the windows of the second floor down below.

Catching on to her meaning as he followed her gaze, the boy couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, you're right. I probably shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." He made to pass her by, before inclining his head towards her just as he was about to make his way down the stairs. A pleasant grin on his face. "I'll see you around, Kate-san. We'll chat again some other time, if that's alright with you?"

It would be nice to have someone else to talk to after all. Outside of Kiyoshi, he hadn't really made any friends, and leaving aside again those strange vibes he got, she came across to him as a pleasant person to be around so far. Certainly making a far better first impression than anyone in the USC did, that's for sure.

"I'd _love_ to." She waved back at him with a kind looking gaze that made the boy's smile upturn a bit more in relief, giving her a somewhat grateful look as he turned away and made his trek down the stairs.

Once the half-saiyan was gone, Kate's smile lost any semblance of kindness it had had, morphing more into a much colder and shrewd one, as the calculating gleam in her emerald pools replaced any sense of friendliness she'd been putting on.

"Son Gohan, hmm?" She all but snorted with mocking amusement as she turned away from the stairwell. "You should be of some good use to me." She remarked cooly, an ominous air around her as she walked off with a low chuckle.

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well now, there's some setup right there. We have Mari on the cusp of getting her hands on some information, and I wonder what that message will say if/when she gets to read it? Kiyoshi and Gakuto are laying out plans, and Gakuto seems convinced he can get Gohan to start helping them directly. We'll find out what it is next chapter.**

 **And finally, it looks as though a certain someone has been introduced much earlier than in canon. For those of you who've read the manga, you'll know all about Kate, and as for those who haven't? Well, lets just say you'll find out soon enough and leave it at that.**

 **Next chapter will be longer than this. Likely about 8K or so, so it'll be a meaty chapter for sure.**

 **Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
